Not Alone on During the Holidays
by LaBaronessa
Summary: Ryuuichi thinking about how most of his people have someone to go back home to for the Holidays and running into Tatsuha. XD Yeah, I'm not great with summaries... TatsuxRyuu ShuxYuki
1. Alone for the Holidays

This my first Gravi fic.. so it may be a little rough around the edges. #sweatdrop# It's gonna be Yaoi. I'm warning you now. THERE IS YAOI IN THIS FIC. There.. most people won't read the stuff at the top unless it's bolded. But I'm planning on having more then one chapter... so... yeah! Not much in the first one. XD - Anyway! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, sadly, or any of the characters. #sighs# It's really too bad... I could do so much with them if I had them. XD

----------------

You're Not Alone

----------------

Ryuuichi pondered the meaning of life, gnawing on Kumagoro's well loved ear. To go a week without Ice Cream... or finish the song..

"Well Ryuu-san?" Tohma's friendly smile was heard in his voice as well as sitting on his face. "What would you like to do?"

Ryuu sighed, and his brow furrowed as he concentrated more. "Well... I guess we should finish the song.."

"Great!" Noriko's bright voice cut in, "Let's get started!"

Ryuu chewed on Kumagoro's ear a bit as the two synth players got set up. Sighing a little he placed Kuma-kun on a chair facing the mic. "You stay here Kumagoro. I'll be done in a bit na no da." He patted the pink head fondly and trotted off to the mic. He had really wanted to go out and walk in the first snow. Turning to look out the window, the singer caught a few flakes drift down past the clear glass...

"Ryuuichi!" An impatient voice cut through his daydreams, he gave Noriko a sheepish look. "You've missed your cue."

"Really? I was just thinking..." He saw the look in the two accompanying band mates eyes that suggested they were only putting up with his childish attitude because they were used to it. "All right, let's do this again." He stubbornly put his back to the window and listened for his cue.

It was nine when the song was finished. The snow had long since stopped falling and the sky was clear. Ryuuichi wrinkled his nose as he stepped into the cold air. _It's so much better when the snow is falling na no da..._ He looked up at the sky and breathed out, watching the puff of breath spread and disappear among the stars. He cocked his head to one side and watched as a tiny flake drifted down from some unknown area and landed on his nose. Giggling, Ryuuichi started to walk home.

"Ryuuichi?" Tohma spoke behind him, "Do you want a ride? It's really cold out tonight.."

Ryuu turned with one of his famous bright smiles, "No thanks Tohma! I told Kumagoro we'd walk home today," he cuddled the pink bunny in his arms, "he wanted to see the snow falling na no da, but he says it's fine just to see it all pretty on the ground right now."

"Well if you're sure..."

"Don't worry Tohma-kun!" Ryuu smiled again, "Everyone will be home with their families this late, especially since it's so cold na no da! There won't be any fangirls to worry about. And if there are I'll give them an autograph. It's really not that hard to write my name na no da."

Tohma had to smile at the last thing the singer stated. His name was one of the only things he could write... well, that was legible. "All right. If you insist-"

"I do na no da!"

"-I'll see you tomorrow." Tohma smiled and got into his car.

Ryuuichi watched as Tohma's car drove off into the night. He would want to be with Mika right now anyway, he mused silently. Noriko had her little girl and husband to get back too... Ryuuichi looked down at the pink bunny in his arms and smiled softly, "At least I've got you na no da.. 'Of course you've got me Ryuu-kun! I'd never leave!'" Kumagoro's pink ears flipped over as he gently scolded Ryuuichi on how he's never alone. Ryuuichi smiled, "Thanks Kuma-kun!" He hugged him, "That makes me feel _much_ better."

Ryuuichi hummed as he walked the route normally taken by his driver. Staring at the bright lights coming from bars and stores he wondered why the people working there didn't just leave. In just a couple of days it was going to be Christmas.. didn't they have family to be with?

"Speaking of Christmas na no da, I've gotta get everyone presents!" After a quick decision he hurried into a large store. "I've gotta be quick na no da.." His eyes swept the shelves, "I don't know when they close... and it's pretty late, ne Kumagoro?" Kumagoro nodded in agreement and looked for things to get the others with Ryuuichi.

..:about a half an hour later:..

"Noriko will really like this necklace na no da!" Ryuuichi smiled up at the amethyst crystal dangling from a silver chain. "She likes shiny things too. Hmm... I think I will get her the earrings to go with it... then she can match na no da!"

The clerk behind the jewelry watched him lazily, "Do you want anything else sir?"

"Mmmhmm.Ó He grinned childishly, "Can I have those too?" He pointed to a pair of dangly amethyst earrings with a small amber crystal hung above each purple droplet.

"Sir are you sure you can pay for all this?" A lady had appeared behind him and gestured to his large load.

Ryuuichi looked back at the expensive desk chair with a built in back massager, the sniper rifle, new laptop computer, the large panther stuffed animal, a really fancy looking guitar, a new and very sleek synth and about a lifetime supply of ice cream and toppings. He blinked, "Yeah, why not na no da?"

"In_cluding_ the other small stuffed bears getting names on them?"

"Uh huh. But I don't want them all right now. Can you hold them for me na no da?" He grinned cutely.

There was a pause, "Sure... Just put your name and address on this slip of paper.." The lady fished out a piece of formal looking paper and handed it to Ryuuichi. "Sign here." She expertly put an 'X' on the required spot.

Ryuuichi grabbed the pen and scribbled his name down on the paper, "Thank you na no da! I'll pick them up tomorrow!" He paused. "I don't suppose I can get these all wrapped could I...?"

The two store workers stared at the name scrawled on the paper.

"Um..." Ryuuichi shifted, "Hello?"

"Of... of course Sakuma-san!" The lady bowed generously to him several times, "That'll be done for tomorrow, we can deliver them to your house if you want!"

"That would be really nice!" Ryuuichi's eyes lit up, then he stopped, worried, "Would that be too much for you to do? I don't want you working too hard, it is almost Christmas na no da.."

ÒOh no! It's no trouble at all! Only.. would you mind giving me your autograph for my daughter? She really likes your music."

Ryuuichi blinked, "Sure na no da. I just need something to write on." He smiled.

After a few minutes of autograph writing Ryuuichi was able to escape from the store. _They almost started a line na no da!_ Ryuuichi coughed a little, "Hmm..." He held up Kumagoro to his face, "I should get home and get warm na no da... ne Kumagoro? It's kinda cold."

Kumagoro's head tilted off to one side, "Yes, Ryuu-kun, we really should get going, you're going to be late for your favorite show!"

He started walking again. A few minutes later he got to his street. Walking up the sidewalk the singer wasn't paying attention and walked right into a person walking from the other direction.

"Wah!" He fell over into a pile of snow, Kumagoro fell next to him a few feet away. The other person fell over across from Ryuuichi.

Immediately jumping up, Ryuuichi's hat fell off and landed at his feet. "Are you alright? I'm so sorry!" He reached down to help the person up and found himself staring into the deepest black eyes he'd ever seen.

The person stared up at the singer dumbfounded, he opened his mouth to say something and nothing came out.

Ryuuichi blinked a little and giggled, "You look like a fish silly." He took the person's hand and helped him up. Spotting Kumagoro off to the side, Ryuuichi rushed over and picked him up. "Kumagoro! Are you all right?"

The other person stood there and watched as the famous musician talked to a pink stuffed bunny seriously and smiled. Just the way he'd imagined him.

Ryuuichi turned back to the black eyed male and smiled, "What are you doing out here so late? Don't you have a home to go to?" He perched Kumagoro on his head.

The man shuffled his feet a little and muttered, "Not really... they're not too happy with me right now."

Ryuu studied the young man seriously a moment, "Hey! You look like Yuki, but with black hair and eyes." He grinned proudly at his realization, "Are you his son? Wait..." he furrowed his brow suspiciously, "Does Yuki-san _have_ a son?"

A laugh, "No, Yuki doesn't have a kid, he wouldn't know what to do with one." The young man chuckled, "I'm his brother, Tatsuha." He extended his hand. "Nice to finally meet you Sakuma-san."

Ryuuichi took his hand and shook it vigorously, "Nice to meet you too!" He grinned, "Hey why don't you come over for a bit! If you're not going home right now, you should at least be in from the cold." He nodded solemnly at Tatsuha. Was there a hint of pink on his cheeks? _Must be the cold._

"S-sure!" Tatsuha's eyes lit up as he smiled gratefully. "It is cold out here."

"Well then, what are you waiting for?" Ryuuichi grabbed Tatsuha's hand and his hat, "C'mon!" He dragged the teen to his house.

----------------

Hmm... wasn't expecting that to be so long... I'm planning on another chapter however! So, if you have any small idea's or maybe a few corrections or comments to say to me feel free! I'll be here. XD


	2. Meeting a God

Well hello! Itís me again. #grins# Apparently the first chapter was liked! #does a little dance# That makes me happy. So here I am, going to write another chapter. Let's hope it can live up to the first one.. #sweatdrop#

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gravitation characters... #shoves clones in closet# Nor do I have anything that looks like them... #coughs#

-------------------

The Simple Things in Life

-------------------

Tatsuha's POV

Ryuuichi ushered Tatsuha into his house and told him to remember to take off his shoes. As the teen bent to do so, Ryuuichi had apparently forgotten himself and took off into a nearby room. A few seconds later a yelp came from the room.

"Kumagoro!" Ryuuichi bulleted out of the room, "You should have told me na no da!" He plopped down on the floor next to the welcome mat and pulled off his shoes. "Sorry 'bout that." The green-blue eyes grinned up at Tatsuha sheepishly, "I should really listen to what I say and stop relying on Kumagoro na no da." Pause, "I never said that you were wrong all the time Kumagoro!" Tatsuha watched as the singer scrambled back into the room, listening to him console the pink bunnies apparent hurt feelings and shook his head with a small grin playing on his lips.

He stood outside the room for a moment, controlling his urge to do something drastically like a rabid fangirl. Here he was. In THE Sakuma Ryuuichi's house. Standing outside the room THE sexy, hot, amazing, on fire, (did he mention hot?) Sakuma Ryuuichi was in. He thought a moment about how he got into this situation. He had been out for a walk because Yuki had booted him out when he got a little too close to Shuichi, and then when he had almost burnt down the house when trying to cook a 'forgive me' dinner. He hadn't realized that he was on Ryuuichi's street until he had run into the singer himself. And he had been invited into his house... Secretly he thanked Yuki for kicking him out when he did. The conversation between Kumagoro and Ryuuichi picked up a moment, bringing the black haired teen back to where he was. A bright bubbly feeling rose to his throat and he kept the giggle down. He didn't want Ryuuichi to think he was laughing at him. No, he'd have to keep his cool. That decided, Tatsuha peered into the room his idol was in.

Ryuuichi sat on a big, plush, dark crimson couch, practically sinking completely into it out of sight. Tatsuha thought briefly about how fun that could be, then came in the room completely and stared at the it. The walls were black and silver, with a bit of a green edging. The carpet was crimson and dark green, and the furniture was very plush and very red. Ryuuichi looked up from giggling to Kumagoro about something and bounced out of the couch.

"Kumagoro says it took you a long time to take off your shoes. Did you tie them too tight na no da?"

Tatsuha blinked and chuckled, "No, they weren't tied too tight. I was just thinking."

Worry spread across the singers face, "You don't think I was too abrupt in inviting you in do you? It's just that it was all cold out and you looked cold and if you weren't going anywhere I didn't want you out there by yourself because you don't know what kind of strange people are out there and-"

"No- no! It's all right! I don't think you were too abrupt at all!" The teen hurriedly cut in, noticing a little silver lining Ryuuichi's eyes.

"Okay! Good na no da!" The normal bright smile crossed Ryuuichi's face, and he was fine again.

Tatsuha let out a sigh of relief. The last thing he wanted was to make his idol cry. He looked around at the walls and noticed the posters of Nittle Grasper, Bad Luck, a few american bands named 'Journey', 'The Eagles' and 'Meat Loaf', and drawn pictures of what seemed to be people and a pink bunny plastered all over the walls. Ryuuichi perched on the back of a chair next to Tatsuha.

"These are all my people na no da." He grinned cutely.

Tatsuha looked away and back at the posters. "Really? Who're those people?" He pointed to the American bands.

"When I was in america I saw these people." He hopped down and pointed at the american posters. "They're really cool na no da!" He suddenly started singing a song in english, "_ We were glowin' like the metal on the edge of a knife, glowin' like the metal on the edge of a knife, c'mon! Hold tight! Oh c'mon, hold on tiiii--iii--iiiight! Oh it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night! I can see paradise by the dashboard light... _" He stopped suddenly and giggled. "Sorry, got a little carried away na no da- hey are you hungry?" The singer bounded out of the room and down a hall without waiting for an answer.

Tatsuha grinned as a thought passed his mind on someway to channel the boundless energy in Ryuuichi's body, and followed him down the hall and into a rather small kitchen. He easily found Ryuuichi, who had climbed onto a counter to get to the cupboards. His head was stuck in one and his feet were on the edge of the counter he stood on, a dangerous position.

"A ha!" Ryuuichi pulled out a box of rice and something else and grinned at them. He turned quickly to Tatsuha and wobbled a moment in the precarious position. Tatsuha leapt over to steady the singer's legs, and got a grateful smile. "Thanks Tatsuha-san. I almost fell na no da."

Tatsuha nodded, his mouth full of cotton. One of his hands was on the singers left calf and the other on his right knee. Ryuuichi had very nice feeling legs he decided. Tatsuha bit his lip to keep his hands from moving anywhere other than where they were.

"Okay Tatsuha! You can let go na no da." Ryuuichi had several boxes of food in his hands.

"-you sure?" The 'Are' refused to come out, Tatsuha mentally berated himself for that. How was he supposed to remain suave sounding if he was acting like a teenager in love? He paused, and added wryly in his thoughts. _I _AM_ a teenager in love... maybe lust... _ He smirked slightly.

"Yup!" Ryuuichi grinned reassuringly. "I do this all the time na no da."

Hesitantly Tatsuha let go of Ryuuichi's legs, and took a step back, ready to rush forward again if Ryuuichi was about to fall again. The feeling of the singers hard calf was still on the palm of his hand, he savored the feeling and hoped for another chance like that. Maybe they could watch a scary movie later... he shook himself mentally. _Keep your thoughts CLEAN Tatsuha_ he paused and wailed inside his mind, _But he was so close!_ Ryuuichi leapt down from the counter agilely and did a little spin.

"Ta-da na no da!"

Tatsuha wondered how flexible Ryuuichi was.

Ryuuichi turned and started getting the food ready, "You like rice right? Everyone likes rice na no da." He busied himself with getting the pots and things.

"Yeah... yeah I like rice." His mind was off wondering if Ryuuichi liked chocolate.

Ryuuichi hummed a little tune and continued working on cooking. "The water goes in the pot and the heat gets turned up... na no na no... da!"

Tatsuha watched his idol cook and meandered over to watch him at the stove. And to be closer. Ryuuichi watched the water boil intently and added rice after a nod of approval. He opened another pot and stirred what was inside. He nodded again, and grinned at Tatsuha.

"I can cook. I have to do it all the time for myself na no da."

A half an hour later found the two trying to put out the fire on the stove.

"I forgot I put that in the stooove na no daa!" Ryuuichi wailed.

Tatsuha stared as a couple of newspapers were taken out of the stove, "I'm not sure I want to know but... why were those in there?"

Ryuuichi blinked at the charred papers, "Well... I didn't want the people in the pictures to get cold when I was gone na no da..."

Tatsuha sweatdropped, "I see..."

Ryuuichi looked at the blackened rice and other things on the stove, he pondered a moment and then looked at Tatsuha, "Would you mind if we got pizza instead?"

Tatsuha laughed, "No, that's all right."

Ryuuichi beamed and hopped over to the phone to order the pizza, "What do you want on it?"

"Oh.. anything's all right..." The teen prodded the crispy rice with a fork and stared as it fell to ashes.

"Okay!"

..:later when the pizza arrived:..

Tatsuha stared at the loaded pizza that sat in front of him, and then at Ryuuichi who was eagerly munching down on it. Pineapple included. He winced as he tried a bite and about a zillion flavors, some that did and most that didn't mix, flooded into his mouth. He set the slice down and started picking off several things that looked questionable, glancing up at the musician he found him on his third slice and chowing down quite happily. He shook his head and continued to decipher his own pizza slice.

There was a few moments silence before Ryuuichi's voice cut through, "Hey, Tatsuha?"

Tatsuha looked at him, "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"For not leaving me alone." Ryuuichi grinned and bite back into his pizza, "I don't like to be alone na no da."

Tatsuha blinked a little and looked at Ryuuichi. There was a lot more to the singer than he let on. He watched as Kumagoro tried a piece of pizza and rejected it, Ryuuichi tried to convince him it was good, and failed. The black haired teen smiled to himself a little. _ You're welcome. _

"Eat up Tatsuha!" Ryuuichi pushed the pizza box towards him with a grin, "We're gonna watch a movie tonight na no da!"

------------------------

Okey, that's the second chapter. I seem to have a problem with moving things along. #sweatdrop# I have to remember this isn't a long story! #shakes self# Anyway! This one was supposed to be a bit lighter I wanted a bit of humor in here. #nods# I'm not too good with Tatsuha's personality.. #coughs# Sorry! I can do Ryuuichi so much easier. Anyway! Yet again, if you have any comments or idea's or help to give me I'd muchly appreciate it!


	3. Evil Brothers and Scary Movies

Whee! Back again! This time with Chapter Three! Lemme tell y'all... this is the fastest I've done any type of writing... like... ever... I'm getting this done so you have something to read while I disappear for a few days. XD I'm thinkin' about making this one a little longer. #nods# Sooo... here ya go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation... nor am I related to Maki... hmmm... maybe I could get adopted... XD #goes off to see if that's possible#

-------------------

Evil Brothers and Scary Movies

-------------------

Ryuuichi bounced into the living room to find the movies he had gotten a couple of weeks ago. They were mostly Disney movies he found in a small video store hidden somewhere in Tokyo's corner. After a moments pondering he figured his guest would not want to watch american cartoons, and he turned to the other couple. 'The Ring', 'The Grudge' and 'The Haunting'. All were movies K-san had wanted to watch with him, and all of them were movies that Tohma disapproved of. Ryuuichi tossed those aside to see if he could find another movie, maybe something with action in it.

Tatsuha walked in after Ryuuichi to find him in a small cabnet under his T.V., half his body inside and the other half stuck outside. Random movies came flying out of the cabnet along with noises of disapproval. The teen walked over and picked up a movie.

"Whatcha looking for Sakuma-san?" He studied the movie title 'The Haunting'.

Ryuuichi looked at him from inside the cabnet and blinked, "You can call me Ryuuichi na no da..." He scrambled out of the small area and sat amidst the movies.

Tatsuha paused, "All right... Ryuuichi...san."

Ryuu giggled, "We're friends ne? You don't have to be so formal."

"Ryuu-kun?"

"Perfect na no da! Can I call you Tatsu-kun?" The singer started putting the movies in several differant piles and looked up at Tatsuha questioningly.

"Sure!" He answered quickly, he stopped, embarrassed and said more slowly, "That's fine."

Ryuuichi giggled and then looked at the movies, "I don't know what we should watch..." A thought suddenly passed through his mind, "Wait! You have to call home to see if they want you home na no da!" Ryuu jumped up and ran to get a phone, "C'mon Tatsu-kun!"

Tatsuha blinked and followed, _Why do I have to call? I don't want to..._ He pouted slightly, _ Well... Yuki won't want me.. so I could call there..._

"You're related to Mika-san too right?" There was a pause, "Hmm... maybe you should just call Yuki-san. Tohma said he wanted to be with Mika tonight. I don't think we should interrupt them na no da. That would be rude..."

Tatsuha walked into a new room, it was a bedroom. Ryuuichi sat on the bed with a little book in his hand, flipping through the pages. The blanket was fuzzy and big, the head of the bed was covered in pillows and several other stuffed animals sat next to Ryuuichi. The floor was hard wood, and the walls were covered in random pictures and drawings.

Ryuuichi looked up, "There's a phone over here." He grinned, "I'll call Shu-chan!" He grabbed the phone "Then you can talk to Yuki-san."

Tatsuha went over and sat on the bed next to Ryuuichi and watched as the singer dialed a number he obviously knew well, there was a pause as he listened.

"Hello? Helllooooooo? Are you guys there? Yuuuuukkiiiiiiii... ShuIIIIIIIIchiiiiiiiiiii... answer the phhoooooonee... he- Hi! It's me!" Pause, "Uh huh... yeah... nope... wah! Don't hang up! You're so mean!" Ryuuichi looked at the phone and stuck out his tongue.

"Yuki hung up on you?" Tatsuha gave Ryuu a wry grin.

"Uh huh..." A devious smirk passed over Ryuuichi's face, "I'll get him this time."

Tatsuha stared at Ryuuichi. _That was... HOTT..._ He resisted the urge to maul the sexy singer right on the spot.

Ryuuichi once again dialed the number. He waited a moment and when the answering machine picked up he jumped up on the bed and yelled, "I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING! AND IF YOU DON'T ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW I'LL JUST COME OVER! SHU-CHAN GAVE ME A KEEEEY-!" Pause, giggle, "Hey Yuki! Wah! No need to yell na no da!" Ryuu winced and plopped himself down on the bed, "Here! Talk to your brother- Tatsu-kun na no da!" The phone was thrust into Tatsuha's hands.

He held the phone up to his ear, "Hey bro..."

The unmistakeble growl of his brothers voice came through, "If you don't keep that damn hyperactive singer at his house and quiet you'll never get that tape Shuichi promised you."

"I take it... I can't come over tonight...?" The click of the phone hanging up was his answer. The black haired teen sighed and hung up the phone.

Ryuu stuck his tongue out at the phone childishly. "Is he being mean again na no da?"

"Well..." Tatsuha gave Ryuuichi a sheepish look, "He won't let me go over there tonight..."

"Well then you'll just have to stay here." Ryuu nodded, "You can sleep in my room." He grinned, "The guest gets the best bed..." He paused, "That's what Tohma told me na no da. I'll sleep on the couch." He waved off Tatsuha's protests, "No no... you sleep on my bed na no da." The singer crossed his arms stubbornly.

Tatsuha sighed, _I'd rather be in bed with you..._ "All right Ryuu-kun." He loved the way the nickname tasted like chocolate in his mouth. "I'll sleep on your bed."

"Yay!" Ryuuichi glomped Tatsuha, practically knocking him off the bed, "Now let's go watch that movie na no da!" Ryuuichi bounded out of his room and back into the living room, working on finding a movie once again as Tatsuha sauntered in. "I don't know what to watch na no da..."

Tatsuha held up the movie he had found earlier. "How about this one?"

Ryuuichi looked up at the movie, squinting to see the title, "That's one of the ones K-san said he'd have to protect me from. He said I couldn't watch it unless he was here na no da."

"What?" Tatsuha feigned being insulted, "I can't protect you from a movie?"

"Oh I'm sure you could, but... he said it was a scary movie na no da..." Ryuu shuddered a little, "I don't like scary movies..."

Tatsuha thought a moment, "Well... you can hide behind me if you're scared..." _You idiot, like something like that would work-_

"Are you sure na no da?"

Tatsuha stared at Ryuuichi a moment, "Of.. of course you can! I'm sure! You can cling to me all you want." _... yes! Sakuma Ryuuichi, THE lead singer of Nittle Grasper... clinging... to me!_ Tatsuha did a silent dance in his head.

Ryuuichi pondered a moment, "Well... I... okay... but as long as you PROMISE to turn it off if it gets too scary."

"I promise." Tatsuha reassured him and walked over to put the movie in. _As long as you promise to cling to me._

..:Later:..

"Waaahh!" Ryuuichi closed his eyes tightly, "The lion just ate his head na no da!" He buried his face in Tatsuha's arm. _I shouldn't've let K-san get theeesseee..._ He peeked out again to see a close-up of the head rolling off to one side. "Waahh! He threw it back up again!"

"Ryuuichi... do you want me to turn it off?" Tatsuha tried to ignore the fact that Ryuuichi was clinging to him closely.

There was a pause, "Not... yet... I want to see what happens to that girl na no da..." Ryuuichi clung tighter to Tatsuha, reveling in the warmth of the other male. It was strangely comforting.

"All right..." Tatsuha turned back to the movie and watched as the people paniced and ran from the room. He felt Ryuuichi wiggle closer. He grinned in the darkness, almost his dream come true. Now if only there was chocolate sauce included...

About a half an hour later Ryuuichi was begging Tatsuha to turn off the movie, "Waahh! That room was all scary! He hit her and he's all huge and his face was all scary and the kids can't get out- Tatsuhaaa turn it off na no daaaa!"

Tatsuha untangled himself from the singers legs and arms and quickly turned the movie off. When he turned back around Ryuuichi was nowhere insight. "Ryuu-kun?"

A pair of eyes looked from behind the couch, "...is it off?"

"Yup, it's off."

"Okay..." Ryuuichi stood up, Kumagoro clung in his arms tightly. He looked at the clock, "Whoa... it's late na no da..." He thought a moment, he didn't have to get in until noon, but he had those people coming early to drop off the presents, and he didn't want his new found friend tired. "We should probably go to bed na no da..."

Tatsuha groaned inwardly, "All right... are you sure you're going to be all right out here...? By yourself..?"

"Of course silly! I sleep alone all the time!" Ryuuichi giggled, "Plus I've got Kumagoro with me." He held up the bunny plush and grinned. "So I'm not alone."

"All right.."

"Make sure you use the bathroom before you go to bed!" The singer bounded off to the bathroom to do just that. "The bathroom is down here after my room na no da!"

Tatsuha followed Ryuuichi and branched off to the singers room. He stopped and looked around again. The unmistakeble scent of the singer hung in the air. After an hour and a half of Ryuu clinging to him he knew exactly what the singer smelled like. And it was very sweet, and seductive, and sexy, and smooth and warm and... Tatsuha quickly brought his thoughts back to the room before something happened that could be potentially embarrassing. Ryuuichi popped his head in the room.

"You can use the bathroom now na no da!"

Tatsuha turned just in time to see Ryuuichi hop by the door in just pj bottoms. He froze, staring at the blank wall where Ryuu had just been. _Ryuuichi... chest..._ Tatsuha bolted to the bathroom.

Ryuuichi got the couch ready for his bed. He went to a laundry closet and pulled out a couple of blankets and extra pillows. Skipping a little back into the livingroom he dumped the stuff on the couch and started to arrange them to his liking. When that was done he leapt over the back of the couch and landed on the seat perfectly. Tohma had told him not to do that because he'd break the couch eventually, but Tohma wasn't here. So Tohma couldn't tell him what to do. The singer heard Tatsuha get out of the bathroom and meander to the bedroom. Which brought up another thought, Yuki's little brother. He pondered a moment, he didn't remember much, but didn't Shu-chan say something about someone named Tatsuha... he thought harder. After a moment the singer shrugged. He could ask Tatsu-kun and if he wanted to tell him he could. Ryuu smiled to Kumagoro and snuggled into the covers.

"Even though he's all the way in there," Ryuu whispered to Kumagoro, "It's still nice not to have to sleep alone. Even if it is for just one night..." Sighing a little Ryuuichi reached up and turned off the lamp, _Tomorrow Tatsu-kun has to leave... Maybe he can come to visit...? I hope so. I'm much happier now then I was before._ He giggled a little and played with Kuma-kuns ears, "We really should sleep Kumagoro.." He rolled over and pulled the blankets tighter around him, "Night Kumagoro.. night Tatsuha-kun..."

..:3 am:..

"Waaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Ryuuichi smacked a dark figure with his pillow, "You're not going to get Kumagoro you evil spirit you!" He smacked it again. "You can't eat my brains! I'll get Tohma and K-san and they'll sue you! Whatever that means- but they will!"

"Ryuu-ichi!" A voice was muffled by the pillow.

He lowered the pillow suspiciously, "How do you know my name...? Is it on my pjs?" Ryuu looked down quickly.

"No Ryuu-kun." The figure chuckled, "It's me Tatsuha."

Ryuuichi looked closer and saw the black hair and eyes of his guest, "Wah! I'm sorry na no da! I thought you were a zombie coming to eat my brains! Or steal Kumagoro..! I didn't mean to hit you..."

Tatsuha grinned, "That's all right. I can't sleep..."

Ryuu blinked, "You can't...?"

_Not when I know you're in here... sleeping... with no shirt on... (insert drooling here)_ "No... have any ideas...?" The teen ran a hand through his hair and gave Ryuuichi a small grin. _I can think of several that'll make us BOTH tired..._

"Hmmm... have you tried warm milk na no da?"

"Warm milk? I haven't used that technique in... forever..."

"I'll make us both some." Ryuu yawned a little and slid off the couch. "I'm kinda awake now..."

Tatsuha winced slightly, "Sorry Ryuuichi.. I didn't mean to wake you up..." _I just wanted to crawl under those covers with you and sleep..._

"That's okay na no da... if you can't sleep it's all right to ask for help..." Ryuuichi meandered into several walls on his way to the kitchen. Tatsuha followed and watched him turn on a little light above the stove. The singer opened the fridge and pulled out some milk, placing it on the cupboard he got a pot out with a spout and placed it on the stove. Ryuu got two cups and measured out enough milk for himself and the teen, then poured it in the pot, turning on the heat just enough.

"It may take a few minutes na no da.." He said, turning back to Tatsuha and leaning against a counter, yawning again.

Tatsuha studied his idol guiltily. Ryuuichi looked so tired, and cute, and sleepy. He just wanted to take him in his arms and hold him, all night long... he shook his head mentally. _That'll never happen. Later this morning he'd have to leave again. Go back and ask Yuki if he could stay there._ He sighed softly.

"The milks done na no da!" Ryuuichi quickly got the cups and poured the liquid evenly between the two. "There!" He handed Tatsuha a cup. "Let's drink it in... the livingroom. It's comfy." Ryuuichi walked into the livingroom and plopped down on the couch he had previously been asleep on, "Sit next to me." He grinned at Tatsuha and turned on a soft light on the table next to the couch.

Tatsuha sat next to him and leaned back, sipping the milk slowly. He looked over at Ryuuichi who had snuggled back into the couch comfortably and was quietly drinking the milk as well. Ryuu had a slightly pensive look on his face as he stared at the other wall. Tatsuha leaned back further in the couches back. _Is he mad at me...?_ The black eyes glanced breifly over at the singer again. _I hope not... _

Suddenly Ryuuichi turned to Tatsuha, "Do you think there's an evil spirit in my house too?"

"Wha-?" He remembered the movie, "Oh, no, definatly not."

"You're sure...?"

Tatsuha leaned forward and tapped Ryuu's nose, "Positive." He smiled.

Ryuuichi smiled back, "Good na no da..." He leaned over and placed his empty glass on the small table next to the couch. "Well Kumagoro and Ryuu are tired now. We're gonna relax a bit, when you're done you'll go back to bed... ne?"

Tatsuha nodded, "Mmm..."

"Good, you need sleep na no da..." Ryuuichi snuggled into the blankets and yawned, closing his eyes.

Tatsuha slowly finished his drink, feeling the warmth of the milk seep in and relax his muscles. He put his empty glass on the floor next to the couch, and started to get up reluctantly. Looking at the sleeping singer he sat back down, he slowly reached over and moved some of the brown hair out of his face. Ryuuichi shifted and snuggled down more into the blankets, the blankets slipped on the smooth couch and he lost his posture and slowly started sliding off the couch. Quickly Tatsuha grabbed him and pulled him back on the couch, and into his arms. _Well... there's nothing wrong with this. I can hold him like this for a while and then go to bed..._ He pulled Ryuu a little closer and leaned back against the armrest of the couch, reaching up he turned off the light. _Yeah... nothing wrong with this for a while..._ He felt warmth spread through his body like a shot of brandy, and he looked down at Ryuuichi's peaceful face. _That wouldn't hurt either..._ He paused, _But should I?_ Tatsuha shifted Ryuuichi in his arms and looked back down at him. _One little... wouldn't hurt..._ His mind made up, Tatsuha leaned forward and brushed his lips carefully against Ryuuichi's. The singer moved slightly and he pulled back quickly, but his idol settled into a deep sleep. _See...? It didn't hurt anything..._ Tatsuha leaned back and closed his eyes, reveling in the warm feel of Ryuuichi in his arms. Just a few minutes more, and he'd go back to bed.

-------------------------

Okey... #coughs# That took forever to write. -- Anyway! I'm kinda nervous about this one, I don't think it's as good as the others, sorryy! #huggles all her readers# And that kiss... seemed to fit all right... right? -- Waahh! So tired... anyway! I've got to go and do dishes and laundry and take a shower... soo... as before, any comments and critisism is welcome! 


	4. Perfect

Hello hello hello! #giggles# I thank you my faithful readers! #blushes lightly# Geez, all these complements are gonna go straight to my head! #hands out brownies# Just to let all you that read this (and especially the ones that write to me and let me know how it's going) know... you're keeping _me_ going! XD I appriciate it a lot! I have to admit, I was really nervous to start this fic, but with all your support so far, and so early in, I'm feeling much better about the way it's coming along! Thank you thank you! #huggles all# And now on to chapter four!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I use in this fic... not even the ones on the sidewalks... u.u #sighs# Oh to be a famous manga-ka and be able to make pretty people...

-------------------------

Perfect

-------------------------

Ryuuichi squirmed and settled into a more comfortable position. Light came in softly from the half turned down blinds behind the dark curtains. The singer stubbornly snuggled deeper into the blankets and hid his face in a particularly warm area. There was no way he was getting up when he was this comfortable and warm. The covers were just tight enough to feel like someone was holding him against them gently, it was rare to get them just like that. He had been sleeping alone for a long time, and it was very hard to generate that same feeling. Opening his eyes a little, Ryuuichi wondered if Tatsuha had gotten back to his room and slept all right. He frowned a little when he saw something that didn't look quite right. Part of the blanket looked like a face. _I must still be dreaming na no da..._ He studied the face, _It looks like... Tatsu-kun..._ He wiggled closer and narrowed his eyes in suspicion at the face, he blinked, _It IS Tatsu-kun... well what's he doing here?_ Ryuu sat up more and looked at the sleeping teens face. _Awww... he's kinda cute when he sleeps._ Ryuuichi smiled a little.

The singer sat up more fully and looked down at Tatsuha. _Hmm... I guess he fell asleep here.._ Ryuu cocked his head to one side and blinked. _Well that was silly, I told him to go back in my bed, there's no way he coulda been comfy with me on top of him... silly Tatsu-kun._ The singer started to get up and Tatsuha shifted mumbling a little. Ryuu stopped and looked around, _But I don't wanna wake him up na no da..._ He paused and looked back down at the black haired teen, _Should I stay..?_ He started to move again and Tatsuha mumbled more, moving. Ryuu made a small face and layed back down. _All right, I guess I'll stay na no da.._ He grinned a little to himself, _ 'Cause Tatsu-kun is being picky even though he's fast asleep._

Ryuuichi lay still and watched his guest sleep curiously. _I wonder why he didn't go back to bed... he was awake when I went to sleep._ He blinked a little. _Maybe he just fell asleep... did Tatsu-kun finish his milk?_ Ryuu looked around for the glass, moving a little to get a better look around. Suddenly he was pulled closer and pulled over so he was laying on his side, facing the black haired teen. Tatsuha mumbled and pulled him even closer. Ryuuichi bite his lip to keep from giggling. _Silly Tatsu-kun, he probably thinks I'm his girlfriend na no da..._ He settled in and started playing with Kumagoro quietly.

..:Half an Hour Later:..

Ryuu lay fiddling with Kumagoro's ears when he noticed Tatsuha's eyes open slightly, "Good morning Tatsu-kun." He grinned cutely.

"Hello Ryuu..-" yawn "-ichi... what are you doing in here...?" The teen had a confused look in his eyes.

Ryuu giggled, "You're in the livingroom na no da."

"I am..?"

"Yup! I think you fell asleep here na no da. 'Cause you were here when I woke up."

Tatsuha remembered perfectly falling asleep with the singer, "Yeah.. I must have fallen asleep here..." He gave a sleepy sheepish grin, "Sorry."

"That's all right." Ryuuichi grinned back, "But I gotta get up. You wouldn't let me before when you were sleeping." He sat up a little and stretched, "If I moved you would start to wake up, and I didn't want to wake you up na no da.."

"Oh... thanks.." Tatsuha mumbled sat up a little as well.

Ryuuichi sat untangling himself from the blankets when the doorbell rang. He blinked a moment before remembering that he had wanted the stuff he got last night delivered.

"Who would that be?" Tatsuha got himself untangled and stood up.

Ryuu beamed, "I got everyone presents!" He stopped, "Oh.. I'll have to get you something too..." He thought a moment and the doorbell rung again. "Coming na no da!" He bounded out of the blankets and trotted to the door. The singer looked out the peek hole on his tippy toes and then opened the door part way, "Yes na no da?"

"Hello... Mr... Sakuma? We have a delivery for you from "Tatsumi-jiji's"..."

"Uh huh. Where is it na no da?" The singer stuck half his body out the door and looked around, completely oblivious to the fact he had no shirt on.

Tatsuha now could see the surprised delivery person stare as Ryuuichi looked around him for the delivery. He chuckled a little to himself and continued to watch from his spot near the couch. He was just out of view of the delivery person, he didn't want rumors starting around his idol unless they were true.

"Err... well Sakuma-san they're in the van but I need you too-"

"Well lets get 'em na no da!" Beaming grin.

Sweatdrop, "Well sir, you need to sign here..."

"Where?" Look, "Oh.. there? Okay, I need a pen na no da." The delivery person handed a pen to Ryuuichi who promptly scrawled his name across the paper and grinned, "There! Now! Let's get those things in here na no da!"

"Don't worry about it sir, we'll take care of that."

"Oh... all right... well... I'll get dressed then." The musician frowned slightly, "It's kinda cold na no da.."

The delivery person smiled a little sympathetically and went to get the stuff. Ryuu bounded back into the room and stopped on a dime, spinning to Tatsuha.

"Could you help put the stuff in here na no da? Please? I'll be right out!" He bounced into his room and closed the door, leaving Tatsuha standing in his livingroom. With just his boxers on.

The teen stood and stared a moment at Ryuuichi's door, and considered going in after him before the delivery person got back. There was a grunt at the door; Tatsuha sighed. _Well, a little too late now..._ He turned to the door. "Need a little help with that?"

"That would be... wonderful..." The person set the large box down and sighed heavily. "What could a famous singer want with a desk chair?"

_What indeed...?_ The black haired teen strolled over with a slightly raised eyebrow and helped move the boxed chair into the room.

After a couple other items had made their way into the singers living room (along with a few strange looks and awkward moments between the two people doing the moving) before Ryuuichi came out of his room.

"Much better na no da!" Ryuuichi meandered into the living room.

Tatsuha looked up to see him in a pair of black jeans, a dark green long sleaved turtle neck with a black short sleaved unbuttoned shirt over it. He looked back at the wrapped boxes to keep from staring.

Ryuu bounced over to the door to take a box from the delivery person, "You can go get dressed Tatsuha-kun na no da, you look like you're cold." The singer grinned as he placed the box on the couch.

_I was before... but now I'm hot.._ "All right, that's a good idea." The black haired teen went into the bedroom to get changed.

Ryuuichi continued to help bring in the leftover gifts and placed them in his livingroom. He tipped the delivery person and gave them an autograph for four girls in the family before closing the door and situating the livingroom to the way he now wanted it. He was dragging the large synth box across the floor when Tatsuha returned, fully dressed. Ryuu looked up and flopped over the box.

"We can go to Yuki-san's house and get your bag of clothes na no da." He grinned slightly, "He said he was gonna toss them outside if we didn't get them today."

Tatsuha blinked, "When did he say that?"

"Yesterday when we called. It was too late then, but we can do it now if you want na no da."

"Knowing Yuki he tossed them out last night.." he stated dryly, "We better go now then so no one steals my stuff."

"Okay!" Ryuu bounced up and ran to his closet, pulling out a long blue jacket. "This coat is cool 'cause it's warm and it looks nice na no da. I got it 'cause K-san said I looked like everyone else in it and no one would notice me as much."

"Really?" Tatsuha watched as the singer swung the jacket on and then reached in the closet for a scarf as well.

"Yup! Do you need a scarf too na no da?" Ryuuichi turned holding up a green one.

He put his own jacket on and smiled, "Sure."

"All right!" Ryuu grabbed a light blue one and wrapped it around his own neck, then walked over and placed the dark green scarf around Tatsuha's neck, "There." He grinned up at Tatsuha, "You're tall na no da."

"You're perfect." It slipped out. Tatsuha immediatly stopped, flushing softly, "I- I mean..."

Ryuuichi grinned cutely, "Thank you! I like being as tall as I am."

Tatsuha sighed inwardly, "Well I think that height is perfect for you."

"Let's go." Ryuuichi giggled, "Before your clothes freeze to the ground."

Tatsuha followed Ryuuichi out the door. As they walked he noticed that the singer didn't stray too far away, even when he saw something shiny. He smiled to himself, it was nice.

Ryuuichi bounced around on the sidewalk, keeping his guest on his toes and talking non-stop. He was having fun. The most fun he'd had in a while, unless he was with Shu-chan. But Shu-chan didn't watch him like Tatsu-kun watched him. And Shu-chan didn't let him go on a tangent until it made no sense, and Shu-chan didn't call him perfect. Ryuuichi fell silent a moment, thinking. Perfect. No one had ever called him perfect. Well they said it when they were screaming his name when he was on stage, and they said it with stars in their eyes and silly love-sick looks. But they never said he was Perfect so simply. With just a normal smile and under normal settings.

"Ryuu-kun?" Tatsuha's voice came through his thoughts.

"Huh?"

"You okay?" The teen looked worried.

Ryuuichi smiled, _.. and he worries..._ "Yeah, just thinking about how much fun I'm having with you." _Wish it could stay like this... for a long long time na no da..._ Ryuu looked at Kumagoro and grinned, "Ne, Kuma-kun? We're having fun na no da!"

Tatsuha smiled back relieved, "I'm glad you're having fun... because I know I am."

"Good na no da! Now let's go get your clothes!" Ryuuichi grabbed Tatsuha's hand and started off again to Eiri Yuki's house, chatting the whole way about how Kumagoro thought Tatsu-kun was cute when he slept.

-----------------------------------

Holy cow! I'm so sorry it took so long to update this! #hands out cookies frantically# I'm so sorry! I was busy because of school and then my mom took out the power cord to my computer and I've been sick all day... so it's been hectic trying to re-update this. But.. I think it's okay. Tell me what you think ne? I gotta go.. getting dizzy again, and I'd like to make it back to bed without falling over... #sweatdrop# Thank you my readers for reading! I'll update again ASAP! Promise! 


	5. Little Tykes Arsenal

Hyuu hyuu, I'm going on the fact that everyone has lives and updating again! Grr.. arg... took so long last time I decided you all deserved two chapters, not one. #kitty face# I hope I don't rush them so they're icky though.. #sweatdrop# o-o That would be a bad thing no da.. #nods# Anywho, here you go! #hums random anime tracks as she writes#

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravi. 'Cause if I did you don't wanna know what my friends would do to it.. o-o;;

--------------------

Little Tykes Arsenal

--------------------

Yuki opened his eyes to the sound of an incessant doorbell. His eyebrow twitched. _Who in their right mind would knock on a door at_ he looked at the clock, _11 am!_

"Shuuuiiiiccchhhhiiiiiii!" The faint sound of Nittle Grasper's lead singer traveled down to his room.

_The guy is a singer for a reason... man can he project..._ Yuki rolled over and almost landed on the called person. Shuichi slept soundly, completely oblivious to the annoying doorbell. Yuki looked down at the pink haired singer through half mast eyes, and kicked him off the bed.

"Waahh..." The pink haired singer sat up on the floor sleepily, "What was that for Yuki...?"

"You've got company." Eiri jerked his thumb in the direction of the door, where the doorbell was being accompanied by knocking.

Shuichi pouted and stood up, "You didn't have to knock me off the bed..."

"You sleep like a damn rock, if the door didn't wake you up, what makes you think that me talking nicely would?" The blond author flopped back on the bed and pulled the covers back over his head. "Go get the door before he breaks it down."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at his lover and pulled some pants on. "Stupid Yuki..." He yawned and took a mental note to get the blond back later for that and went to check the door.

:Outside the door:

"Shuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiccccchhhhhhhhiiiiiiiii!" Ryuu waited for an answer. Silence.

Tatsuha stood off to the side, covering his ears. "We don't have to visit you know..."

"But what if they think someone stole your clothes?" The singer turned to Tatsuha, "We don't want them to think that na no da."

"Yuki won't care.." The teen muttered as Ryuuichi turned back to the door and knocked some more.

Shuichi opened the door, "Hello Sakuma-san... what are you do-"

Ryuuichi did a flying glomp and landed on the pink haired singer, sending them both flying back into the house, "Shuichi!"

Tatsuha looked in after them and found Ryuuichi sitting on Shuichi, both laughing. Ryuu got up and looked around, "Where's the bear na no da?"

"Still sleeping." Shuichi wrinkled his nose. "He made me get up."

Before the other musician had finished his sentence Ryuu had found his way to the bed room and spotted Yuki. He grinned.

Tatsuha came fully in and closed the door. Shuichi blinked at Ryuuichi, "What are you doing...?"

"Yu-ki-saaaaan!" Ryuuichi did a cannon ball on the bed and on the author.

"Ryuuichi!" Shuichi ran after him.

Tatsuha ran in also, meeting a roar as Yuki got woken up by the overly hyper 31 year old jumping on the bed.

All four males sat in Yuki's living room. One glaring at a particularly sheepish looking singer, another sitting next to the growling one, and the last one sitting next to the sheepish looking one, looking back and forth between him and the angry one. Yuki sighed and leaned back, sending a glower to the singer that had woken him up by landing on his chest. Ryuuichi grinned a little and sent a questioning look to Shuichi. Shuichi looked helplessly back and sent a look to Tatsuha, who blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"I told you to keep that hyperactive singer at his house." Yuki growled.

Tatsuha shrugged, "We came to get my clothes.. which you did throw out side." He sent a dry look back.

"I wanted to say hi to Shu-chan na no da." Ryuu blinked, "And it's late, you should've been up hours ago."

Yuki glowered darkly at Ryuuichi who promptly hid behind Tatsuha with a squeak, leaving brother to stare at brother.

"Well.. he stayed up late last night.." Shuichi defended carefully.

Tatsuha snorted, "I'll bet."

Shuichi sweatdropped, "I didn't say that!"

"You didn't have to, you probably do it every night."

"We do not!"

"I'm surprised."

Shuichi glowered, pink, "Shut up."

"Do what na no da?" Ryuuichi questioned. The other three looked at him, and he blinked again looking around, "What?"

"Um..." Shuichi shifted.

"Oh for gods sake, he's 31." Yuki said sarcastically, "Is he still too young?"

"We are not perverting his mind!" Shuichi stated. "If he doesn't know then let's leave it that way."

"He's going to find out anyway. With my brother over there anyway, it shouldn't be too long." Yuki sent his brother a smug smirk.

"I wouldn't do anything that Sakuma-san wouldn't want." Tatsuha glared back.

Ryuuichi blinked and tugged on Tatsuha's sleeve, "What are you talking about na no da?"

Silence again. Tatsuha thought a moment, "Bed... pressing..."

Shuichi stared, Yuki snorted, Ryuuichi blinked.

"Bed pressing?" He thought, "Like, pushups on a bed?"

"Er.. sure!"

"But wouldn't that be hard na no da? I mean, beds are all wobbly."

Yuki hid another snort, "Yeah, that's why we do it there."

"But..." The singer looked confused, "That would be hard..."

"Never mind Ryuuichi." Shuichi sweatdropped and waved his hand, "It's really hard to explain."

"Yeah, why don't you ask Tatsuha to show you later." Yuki said nonchalantly, leaning back more.

"Yuki!" Shuichi hit his shoulder and got a dark look. "No, Sakuma-san, do NOT ask Tatsuha to show you later!"

"O...kay..." Ryuuichi gave Shuichi a completely lost look.

"Never mind Ryuuichi.." Tatsuha stood up, "We should leave..."

Ryuuichi bounced up off the couch, "Already?"

Shuichi stood as well, "Yeah, why don't you at Tatsuha get some... ice cream!"

Ryuuichi's eyes lit up, "Yeah! Let's get ice cream!" He paused, "Wanna come too Shuichi?"

"No.. I've gotta go in and work. But you two go and have fun." Shuichi grinned and ushered them to the door, handing them their stuff. As soon as they left he meandered back into the living room where Yuki was sprawled on the couch.

"What did you shove them out the door for?" A cigarette hung out of the blond mans mouth.

Shuichi took the cigarette out and stuck it in an ashtray, "Smoking is bad for you Yuki."

"Yeah well, so are sweets. And I still keep you around."

Shuichi blinked, "But sugar keeps you going." He gave a little smirk.

Yuki raised an eyebrow and the pink haired singer grinned more.

----

Ryuuichi skipped next to Tatsuha, looking out at the snow-covered ground. Some lovers walked next to each other in the small park they were crossing right now. Ryuu watched them as they leaned on one another and talked softly together. A couple of kids played in the snow, working together to build a fort. The snow held together well and the fort was going up fast. Ryuuichi blinked, suddenly getting an idea. Swooping down he got a handful of snow and worked quickly to make it round. Tatsuha stopped a few feet away and turned.

"Ryuu-kun?"

Ryuuichi smiled innocently and smooshed the ball of snow in Tatsuha's face. "Gotcha!" He giggled.

Tatsuha stood a moment, stunned with snow falling out of his hair, Ryuuichi laughed. Suddenly snapping out of it the teen grabbed a handful of snow and chucked it at the singer.

Ryuu blinked and looked down where the snow had hit him, then grinned, "I'm gonna get you for that na no da!" He got another snowball made quickly and threw it just as Tatsuha did the same thing.

The snowball fight went on for a few minutes before Ryuuichi ended up hitting an innocent passerby with a snowball. The group of teens turned to him.

"Sorry na no da!" Ryuuichi waved and got hit with a snowball thrown by Tatsuha, "Whoa!" He fell over. Standing up the singer brushed himself off and got bombarded by an assault of snowballs. "Waaah!" He ducked behind a tree. Peeking out he found the group of kids had joined the snowball fight on Tatsuha's side.

A little kid came up to him and tugged on his sleeve, "Need some help Mister?"

Ryuuichi grinned, "Sure!"

The little kid turned and hollered over to the fort, dragging the 31 year old back to it, "We've got an innocent to save men!"

Ryuuichi was tugged behind the forts walls and stared around at the some 20 kids huddled together making an arsenal of snowballs. "Wow na no da... this is cool!"

The kid beamed and looked out through a hole in the forts wall, "Thank you!" He turned to the other kids, "Battle stations!"

The kids moved to certain areas and grabbed snow balls.

"Ready...!"

The kids all took a snow ball.

"Aim!"

Several kids closed one eye and aimed, the others rubbed their shoulders and peeked out at their enemy.

"FIRE!"

There was a simultaneous roar of kids ten and under as they all stood up and chucked their snowballs full force at the unsuspecting teens several yards away.

---------------------

There! Whatcha think of that? I swear all the kids are together planning our demise... #looks at own little brother suspiciously#   
Little Bro: #smiles sweetly#   
... yeah... Anyway! I decided to leave it off there 'cause I like the idea of leaving it off with everyone laughing. #smiiile# This one defiantly was supposed to be a bit lighter. Hope you got a few laughs in! Tell me what you think! #sweatdrop# I have an un-rational fear of writing really well and then making a chapter that just completely sucks and makes me lose all my wonderful readers... #sweatdrop# Or maybe my worrying will make you go away... o-o;; Wahh! If you stay I'll give you ice cream! #runs off to buy some# 


	6. Snow Fight and Ice Cream

Okay my lovely readers! #smiles# I've been busy with a play (A Midsummer Nights Dream- I'm Titania! XD) so I haven't been able to update. uu So I'm going for another two chapters for you guys! As soon as possible no da!

Disclaimer: I do not, nor never have ever owned Gravitation.

--------------------

Snow fight and Ice Cream

--------------------

Ryuuichi watched as the teens got bombarded by the little kids arsenal of snow balls and couldn't help but laugh. It was very amusing. He held up Kumagoro and dusted off the snow, "Ready to go get Tatsu-kun Kumagoro?"

Kumagoro's head flopped back and forth in agreement.

"All right!" Ryuu crept out of the fort and peeked around for the black haired teen. Seeing nothing he moved out further and blinked, still not seeing the person he was looking for. "... na no da...?"

Suddenly he was tackled to the ground, the person responsible for that chuckled triumphantly, "Gotcha."

The singer looked up into the deep black eyes of the person he was looking for, "Oh hello Tatsu-kun." He grinned a little.

Tatsuha grinned smugly back, "Hello Ryuu-kun. Did you have fun in the fort?"

"Yup, it was very fun.." Ryuuichi giggled, "Those kids sooo kicked your butts na no da.."

Tatsuha sweatdropped, "Well I guess I'll just have to keep you here until you promise not to do that again." He let a slow grin cross his face.

Ryuu blinked, "You're not gonna let me up?" He looked over at Kumagoro who had landed a little ways away, "Not even to get Kumagoro na no da?"

"Nope, not even for Kumagoro." Tatsuha sat, straddling the singer and gave him a stern look, "Promise not to do that again."

"Let me get Kuma-kun and I'll promise na no da." Ryuu countered with a mischievous grin.

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, "You're sneaky."

Ryuu gave him an innocent grin, "I just want Kumagoro-kun na no da."

"I think you've got more going on in that head of yours then you're letting on." Tatsuha got nose to nose with the singer. "So if you promise first I'll let you get up."

Ryuuichi blinked a moment, _He's really close na no da..._ He blamed the warm feeling in his face on the cold. "Let me up and I'll promise." He grinned.

Tatsuha remained close and smirked back, "Promise first."

"Kumagoro na no da." The singer pouted, looking over at the pink bunny instead of staring up into the teens face.

"Promise."

Ryuu thought a moment, chewing on his lower lip, "What did you want me to promise again?" He gave Tatsuha a sheepish look.

"To play fair."

"You're not being very fair by keeping me down.." The singer protested. "Besides.." He got a sly look, "All's fair in love and war na no da."

Tatsuha mused quietly, "All's fair huh...?"

Ryuuichi gave Tatsuha a suspicious look, "I don't like that look on your face Tatsu-kun."

The teen sighed and got off the vocalist, "Well if you're not going to play fair, I don't know if I want to go get ice cream with you.." He turned away and gave Ryuu a sidelong look. "I don't like people who won't play fair."

Ryuuichi wiggled up and threw himself at Tatsuha, knocking them both back into the snow, "Don't say that na no da! You have to come with me because... because... because Shu-chan said so!"

"Oh, I see, only because Shu-chan said so.." Tatsuha crossed his arms and looked off to one side.

"Well, no.. not only because Shu-chan said so."

The black haired male propped himself up on his shoulders and looked at the childish singer, "So there's another reason?"

"Of course there's another reason na no da-!" Ryuuichi nodded definitely several times.

"And that reason is..?"

Ryuu squirmed under the black eyed teens scrutiny, "Because... because.. well.. you're Ryuu's friend! And... Kumagoro's friend and.. and I want you to come with me 'n' Kumagoro to get ice cream... na no da..."

Tatsuha smiled and ruffled Ryuuichi's hair, "All right, I'll come." He got rewarded with another glomp into the snow.

"Good na no da!" Ryuu beamed and pulled Tatsuha up as he got out of the snow himself, "Let's go!"

"Um... Ryuuichi?" Tatsuha brushed the snow off himself as Ryuu swooped down to get Kumagoro out of the snow, "I have one question... where are we going to get ice cream in the middle of the winter?"

--------

Half an hour later found the singer and the teen back at Ryuuichi's house, and standing in the kitchen amidst about 50 different toppings for ice cream and about 20 different types of ice cream itself. Ryuu was busying himself with making a large bowl of ice cream, vanilla ice cream, jimmies, chocolate syrup and about 20 or more cherries sat in his bowl.

"Are you gonna get something Tatsu-kun?" Ryuu peered into Tatsuha's empty bowl.

"Yeah." He gave a grin, "Just waiting for you to finish.."

"Okay!" Ryuuichi finished dousing his ice cream in chocolate sauce and sat on the floor, munching on the diabetic coma inducing concoction.

Tatsuha set about making his own ice cream sundae.

Ryuu watched the dark haired teen move among the precariously placed toppings and took another bite of ice cream. _He movs really smoothly,_ the singer decided, _he could be a dancer._ Ryuuichi grinned and licked his spoon clean before dipping it back in the ice cream. _Maybe not.._ Tatsuha finished getting his ice cream and sat next to Ryuu, folding his legs under him indian style. Ryuuichi was once again immersed in his own dish, occationally offering a bite or two to Kumagoro.

Silence stretched for a few minutes before Ryuuichi bounced up, "Done!"

Tatsuha stared into his own bowl, it wasn't even half finished. "Already?" He stared increduously at Ryuuichi.

"Yup!" The singer beamed and walked over to the ice cream again, "Time for seconds!"

Tatsuha chuckled and took another bite out of his ice cream, "Make sure you don't eat too much Ryuu-kun, you'll get a stomach ache."

Ryuuichi looked back at Tatsuha, "Too much ice cream?" In his mind there was no such thing. "You're silly Tatsu-kun."

Not that he wouldn't mind taking care of the singer if he did get sick. Tatsuha shook his head to get rid all the thoughts on how he could keep the older male warm, a slow grin refusing to leave his lips. Ryuuichi plopped back down on the floor next to Tatsuha and started in on his second bowl of ice cream. Kumagoro was now more interested because of the fact that the ice cream was raspberry and Ryuu happily obliged in giving the stuffed bunny his fair share of the ice cream.

Ryuuichi suddenly started talking about his favorite board games, and got the teen to join in with him and Kuma-kun. A heated discussion on whether or not Monopoly was boring was struck and in the middle of it the phone rang loudly.

Ryuuichi paused and shrugged. "I'll let the machine get it." He grinned.

Tatsuha waited with the singer as they heard the answering machine go off.

_:Hello na no da! Me'n'Kumagoro are busy right now! Please leave a messege and I'll get back to you as soon as possible- eh? Oh! Kumagoro says remember to say who you are na no da! Otherwise how will we know who to call back? (giggle) Anyway! Have a good day na no da! Bai bai:_

There was a sigh before Tohma's voice cut through the silence of the house, "Ryuuichi. I know you're there." There was a pause, "Did you forget the day again? It's two days until you're concert. We need to practice that song, and you are..." Another pause, "Two hours late for the rehersal."

Ryuuichi yelped and jumped to his feet, swinging around to look at the clock. "Oh no na no da! I completely forgot!" He ran to the phone and skittered around the corner, picking up the recevier as he went, "Hello na no da!"

Tatsuha looked at the clock and noted the time, 2:15.

"Uh huh... oh I just lost track of time..- no I'm not alone na no da! Silly! I have Tatsu-kun with me." Ryuu blinked, "Yeah, Yuki-san's brother, why?"

The teen winced as he imagined what Tohma may be saying about him. He and the famous producer didn't exactly get along well.

"Oh you're just being silly." Ryuu giggled, "I'll be there in a little- oh, you got K-san to drive me? I thought he was with Shu-chan... ohhh... okay! See you in a bit na no da!" Ryuuichi hung up the phone and spun to face Tatsuha, "I'm sorry Tatsuha-kun, I gotta go to the studio." He looked around, "I'll clean up this mess and then go!"

Tatsuha smiled a little, "I'll help." He stood and walked over to the sink to rinse his bowl.

"Oh no na no da, you don't have to do that." Ryuuichi ushered him away from the mess, "I know where everything goes." He smiled brightly and quickly set to work, carefully shoving things back into their rightful places. He'd have to hurry if K-san was coming. In a matter of minutes, it would have been shorter if Tatsu-kun hadn't cut in, Ryuuichi was putting the last ice cream box away. "There na no da! All done-"

There was a loud knocking at the door and a very loud voice came through, "Ryuuiiiichii! Time to go!"

"Wah!" The singer bolted to the door and swung it open before the long blond haired man burst it down, "Hello K-san!" He grinned.

"What are you waiting for? You're late. C'mon! No time for a jacket!" K-san dragged Ryuu out the door and to his car, "Tohma awaits!"

Tatsuha stood stunned in the doorway as his idol was dragged down the walkway with Kumagoro flailing about. Just as the car took off he heard Ryuu yell that he could stay there til he got back, and that the extra key was in the silverware drawer. The last words were lost in a cloud of dust and a few other people staring out their doors at what had made such a large ruckus. Tatsuha shook his head sheepishly and went back inside the house. He was going to go out for a day on the town while waiting for Ryuuichi to get back. No use sitting around in your idols house if your idol wasn't there to have your arms around. Tatsuha grabbed his jacket, found the key and swung out the door, completely oblivious to the dark figures watching from an equally dark allyway.

------------------------------------

Holy cow this took forever to write! I'm so sorry! I got caught up in the play and then school and then neopets dragged me in for a few hours of DestructoMatch. #dies# Don't worry, I'm working on the second chapter for you guys as you're reading this! And maybe... just MAYBE it's already up! XD Maybe not... #sweatdrop# I'm trying though! Love you guys! #hands out chocolate chip cookies this time# :3 Loves! 


	7. Alone Again

Mew! Working on the second one na no da! When I should be doing my english... #looks around; cough# Feel special! I must remember to do spell check! Sorry for all you people out there who know when there is a mess up! I'm really not the worlds best writer and my memory is about ten times worse. #sweatdrop# Anyway! Here we go! Chapter seven here I come!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Nor am I a character IN Gravitation... wouldn't that be cool though? #grins# Obviously, I'd be... #thinks# Yeah, I think I'd be Ryuuichi. #winks# 'Cause then I'd have thousands of adoring, screaming fans and a kick ass voice. Not that I don't already... #random vain moment; cough# Anyway! Done with stalling! Here's the story!

-------------------------

Alone Again

-------------------------

Ryuu sat on the stool next to the mic and waited as Noriko lectured him on being on time.

"Na, Noriko, I was with someone and forgot to check the clock." He defended his tardiness.

"Well you need to make sure you're on time, if we're going to have a good concert then you have to at least try." Noriko noticed the puppy dog eyes Ryuuichi was forming, "Ryuuichi..."

"But I was having fuuuuun na no da..." Ryuu's eyes were large and watery.

Noriko sighed and turned to Tohma with a 'Help me damn it!' look. Tohma just smiled and went back to checking the mics over his synth. She glowered at him and slowly turned back to the pouting singer, sighing again, "Fine, But I'm getting you a cell phone so we can call you when you're late. How's that?" The purple haired female smiled as she got a glomp from the now dry eyed musician.

"All right na no da!" Ryuuichi stood taller and grinned, "Let's get this show on the road!"

Tohma finally spoke, "Do you remember the problem with it yesterday?"

Ryuu stuck out his tongue, "Yes, you said the emotion wasn't right."

"Correct." Tohma smiled, "How're you going to fix that?"

Ryuuichi suddenly changed, a slight smirk on his lips, "You'll see na no da."

------------

Off in a store and looking at the alcohol, Tatsuha had finally noticed his pursuers. Slowly meandering around he decided to to get lost in the large department store, lose his stalkers and leave. With a good supply of drinks of course. He wondered vaguely if Ryuuichi would drink some if he watered it down with something. Then he wondered if Ryuuichi would drink at all. Those thoughts led to what the singer would act like drunk.

Tatsuha walked past a few racks of womans underwear, catching a glimpse of several very see through panties. He never did understand why women would rather be sexy then warm. He didn't mind them being sexy of course. A slight smirk crossed his face, but they didn't have to try so hard. If only most women had the already built in sex appeal of Sakuma Ryuuichi. He paused, _No... then we'd never get any sleep._ Grinning Tatsuha sent his followers on a complicated maze through clothes and food and finally the movies section before losing all of them.

The teen filed through the checkout and flashed his 'ID' while buying his merchandise. He was a professional stalker. Those people were amateurs. Grabbing his bags Tatsuha left the store in a considerably good mood. He'd go back to Ryuu-chan's place, make a few drinks, peek around his idols house a bit and wait for the singer to get home. If it got too late he'd go out for a small walk. That decided Tatsuha walked back to the singers house.

------------

Ryuuichi held the mic to his lips and waited for his cue. The day so far had gone well. They fixed up the song he had been having trouble with before and were now onto the third song. _Three songs in four hours... not bad._ He mused silently to himself. The last few bars that came before his opening played and Ryuu got ready to sing.

Tohma played the last measure and the singers voice spread through the studio smoothly. He needed a different type of emotion for this one. Like all the others. Listening to the words leaving his lips, Ryuuichi thought of what the song was about. The beat had a nice sway to it, comforting yet exiting. Something that would keep the listeners on the edge of their seats, but not to the point of jumping around screaming. Although they may just do that anyway. He let a slow grin pass into his voice and waited for his next cue. Something different.

For some reason a vision of his guest popped into the singers mind. _Now why is Tatsu-kun sitting in my brain na no da?_ The singer wondered. His thoughts strayed further from analysis of the song and to Tatsuha. Ryuuichi wondered what he was up to. _Is he comfy in the house? I hope he doesn't mind being alone._ Ryuu cringed inwardly. When he got home he was going to play a game with Tatsuha. Ryuu nodded in his head, _Yes, that'll be fun. Hopefully he's still there._ The singer glanced back at the sheet music for his next words. He had it mostly down, just these bars...

Once past the hard part Ryuuichi completely gave himself to the song. His spirit was lifted and it showed in the sound of his voice winding through the chords of music easily. Mixing and harmonizing with the different sounds the expert synth players let fly from their fingers. This was where he belonged. Ryuuichi let his soul fly, this was his home. A pair of deep black eyes once again flashed through his mind.

-----------

Tatsuha looked at the clock and sighed. 7:30. It was dark already. He grabbed his jacket, a small walk wouldn't hurt. He'd go for a walk around the block and come right back. He didn't want his idol to think he had left. The thought to leave a note didn't pass through his mind, and the teen walked out the door into the cold, closing and locking the door behind him.

-----------

Ryuuichi hopped out of K-san's car and checked the time on the dash. 7:35. He hoped Tatsuha was still there. Closing the door before the American sped away with it open Ryuu hopped back from the curb and let K-san take off. His crazy laughter unsettling the snow nearby. The singer giggled and shook his head, turning to skip into his house. Just before he got to the door he noticed foot prints leaving and turned to follow them with his eyes curiously. The foot prints left and turned down the walkway, Ryuuichi shrugged and turned back to his door, pulling out a key. An uneasiness filled his stomach.

Ryuuichi stopped and straightened, looking around. He knew when he was being watched. Kumagoro, sitting on his head, suggested a fan. Ryuu shook his head, it was a different feeling, he channeled back. Being friends with Kumagoro so long had allowed him to mind speak with the rabbit. Kumagoro sat silently for a moment before saying the singer was crazy. Ryuu turned up to look at the pink bunny with a playful scowl, stating that he must be crazier to be friends with him. Kumagoro had no answer for that and just sat there. Ryuu turned back to his door and quickly unlocked it and stepped inside. For some reason he didn't want to be outside alone. It wasn't a friendly feeling.

All the lights in the house were off. Ryuuichi blinked and looked around, before deciding to get a flashlight instead. "Tatsu-kun could be sleeping." He whispered quietly to Kumagoro.

The bunny wondered why the teenager would be sleeping so early.

"Well he coulda been bored.." Ryuu shuffled around a drawer and pulled out a flashlight, holding it up triumphantly. Kumagoro muttered a sarcastic remark and Ryuuichi turned the flashlight on, sticking out his tongue. "Let's go find Tatsuha."

He started in the living room, it was closest to the door and the most practical choice. Ryuuichi carefully walked in, whispering Tatsuha's name. He looked on the couch, on the love seat, in the reclining chair, and on the coffee table. Then dutifully checked under each one. No Tatsuha. The singer shrugged and next checked the laundry closet, he wasn't there either. When Kumagoro questioned why he was checking the closet, Ryuuichi countered with the fact that he'd fallen asleep everywhere in the house. Kumagoro agreed, remembering and suggested the pantry.

Ryuuichi shook his head. "The bedroom's next silly."

He walked to the bedroom and checked it. Tatsuha wasn't on the bed, nor was he under the bed. He wasn't in the closet and he wasn't in the wardrobe. Ryuuichi blinked, slightly confused and went to check the kitchen.

No Tatsuha. But the cups on the counter smelled very strange, and toxic.

He wasn't in the bathroom or the back room either. Ryuuichi turned off the flashlight and walked back into the living room. Kumagoro slid off his head and into his arms. The singer sat on the couch. Pondering. Kumagoro tentatively suggested that maybe he went out for a walk, or possibly went to the store.

Ryuuichi shook his head, "He would have left a note na no da."

Silence stretched again as the singer leaned back on the couch and looked up at the ceiling.

Before Kumagoro could speak, Ryuuichi spoke into the darkness, "It's simple. He's gone. He left." Kumagoro tried to say something else and Ryuu shook his head, "It's as simple as that." _I guess I am alone for the holidays. Again. Just like the always._ Ryuu sighed, and flopped over on the couch. _I really don't like being alone._

-------------------------------

And that's it! Well... for now... #sweatdrop# I thought a nice depressing ending would work this time. Don't kill me! #hides behind couch# Trust me! Next chapter will be very fun! #hands out m&m's# Don't worry! #grins# I have the perfect plan!

Friend: #looking at notes; gasp!# You're getting Ryuuichi _drunk_!

Err... no... #hides papers# No I'm not... anyway! Look forward to the next chapter! I gotta go do my english! #runs off# 


	8. Drinking Games

P>I'm baaack! #grins and bounces# Vacation is the best time to write things na no da! #does little dance# Ready for chapter eight? I'll bet you are! Here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gravitation! Nor do I own the rights to it or any part of it! Because unfortunately I'm just not that good. u-u

--------------------------

Drinking Games

--------------------------

Ryuu sat on the couch and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts on what he may have done wrong, when he heard the door open. A voice spoke.

"Hello?" Pause, "Ryuu-kun are you home?"

Slowly Ryuuichi sat up. "Tatsu-kun?" He spoke louder, "Tatsuha-san?"

The dark haired teen popped his head in the dark living room, "What are you doing in the dark?" He turned on the lights, "I wasn't sure if you were home or not."

The singer bounded off the couch and tackled the teen, "Tatsu-kun I though you left na no da!" He cried as they fell to the floor.

"I went for a walk.." The teen blinked.

Ryuu blinked and sweatdropped as he heard Kumagoro say he told him so from the couch. "But you didn't leave a note na no da..."

"Oh I... completely forgot about that..." Tatsuha grinned sheepishly, "I'm sorry..." He paused, "Did I make you worried?"

"I though you had left na no da... I thought you were gonna leave me alone." Ryuu hung his head shamefully, "I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" Tatsuha sat up quickly, "I'm sorry that I made you feel that way! Please be happy again Sakuma-san!"

"So you're not gonna leave Ryuu and Kuma-kun alone?"

"Of course not! Not unless you want me too..."

A big grin spread across the singers face, "I want you to stay with Ryuu and Kuma-kun!"

Tatsuha felt a sigh of relief go through his body. His idol wasn't mad at him. "So, what do you wanna do Ryuu-kun?"

The vocalist paused, "Um... let's... let's play a game na no da!" He bounced up and ran into the living room. "I know the perfect one!"

----------

Tatsuha stared as Ryuu suggested a drinking game. _A drinking game? A DRINKING game with... Sakuma Ryuuichi!_ He thought he was going to pass out.

"Of course we'll use milk na no da." Ryuu nodded.

Tatsuha's hopes hit the floor, "Well.." He started, "In a _real_ drinking game they don't use milk."

"Really?" Ryuu blinked and looked at the teen, "What do they use na no da?"

He thought a moment before answering, "Fun drinks."

"You mean the icky ones?"

"I can make you on that isn't icky." Tatsuha smiled.

Ryuu pondered a moment. "Lemme taste one first." He turned around and fished out the right movie, "And this movie'll be perfect na no da!"

Tatsuha blinked, _Did he just say to make him a drink?_ He stared at Ryuuichi as the singer got the movie ready. "You sure?"

"Sure na no da! If I don't like it I'll use milk!" He grinned cutely.

"A-all right..." The teen walked into the kitchen, pondering what to make the singer. In the end he decided that Ryuuichi would like something fruity, and proceeded to make a fruit punch drink. The singer soon bounced in filled with curiosity.

"Whatcha makin' Tatsu-kun?"

"The drinks." He chuckled.

"Oh yeah…" Ryuu popped his head around Tatsuha's shoulder and watched as the teen finished the drinks.

"Here. Taste." A red colored drink was given to the singer.

Ryuu sniffed the drink carefully before taking a sip. His face turned up in a thoughtful look as he swished the drink around his mouth. "It's… pretty good na no da." He giggled, "It's like fruit punch with a kick."

Tatsuha grinned back and grabbed his drink, "So what's the game?"

"I have it made na no da!" Ryuu held up a piece of paper that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Tatsuha looked at the paper curiously, "What movie?"

Ryuu grinned cutely, "You'll see." He skipped into the living room and plopped himself down on the red couch, waiting for Tatsuha before he started the movie.

Tatsuha came in after a few seconds and got settled in on the couch as Ryuu started the movie. Curiously he watched for the title and blinked as he saw it was a Disney movie.

Ryuuichi giggled at the teen's puzzled expression, "They're the best because they're so predictable." He grinned and set the rules down, "An hour and twenty minutes, follow these guidelines and let's have fun na no da!"

Tatsuha skimmed the rules and blinked, at the rate these went the both of them would be drunk by the first half hour. "Are you sure Ryuuichi?"

"Positive!" Ryuu grinned devilishly, "Why? Can't hold your drink?" The devilishness left as an innocent giggle took over.

"Heh, no, I'm afraid you'll pass out and Tohma'll kill me." Tatsuha gave a sheepish look. He really didn't want Tohma to find him here with a drunk Nittle Grasper lead vocalist.

"Oh don't worry about that! Tohma-kun won't be around for a while. He gave us the day off tomorrow." Ryuu quickly looked at the TV and yelped, "We missed three sips na no da!"

The teen chuckled and obliged to the rules of the game, wondering how well they would do with the silly rules on the table.

------------

Tatsuha had been right. By the time half the movie was done Ryuuichi wasn't holding the drinks well, but he kept asking for more, and if the teen wouldn't make them he made his way into the kitchen to figure out how to make his own. So the best thing Tatsuha could do was make them slowly less concentrated. He watched amused as Ryuu made fun of the movie and the makers, and told the teen 'secrets' about the animation.

"And… and did you know that in the Lil' Mermaid they did the castle to look like.." His voice lowered and he whispered the rest of the sentence in Tatsuha's ear.The teen blinked,

"No, no I didn't." He made a mental note to check that later.

"Tatsu-kun really needs to brush up on his… stuff…" Kumagoro flopped in front of Tatsuha's face, shaking a paw.

The black haired male laughed, "My stuff huh? Well I'll keep that in mind." He fondly patted Kumagoro on the head.

"That's right! You… 'etter!" Kuma scolded, flopping over to the other side.

"Don't worry, I listen to wise pink rabbits such as yourself." Tatsuha smiled.

Kumagoro glowed with the complement, "Yeah… wise… I'm wise, you hear that Ryuu-kun! I know what I'm talking about."

Ryuu watched as his guest conversed with Kumagoro easily. Not many people actually talked to the pink bunny as if he were a real live person- not that Kuma-kun wasn't, it was just not many people saw him as that. They saw the pink bunny as just that. A pink bunny. He cocked his head to one side and blinked several times as the room spun. As soon as Tatsuha once again sat smiling in front of him he spoke softly, "Kuma-kun and Ryuu are glad you've decided to stay with them. And Kumagoro wanted Ryuu to tell you that you can visit whenever you want." He grinned, "You don't even have to leave if you don't want to. I've got plenty of…" He stopped as the room decided to spin again, "The room needs to stop spinning na no da.."

Tatsuha gave a small smile, "I think you've had one too many Ryuu-kun. It would be better if you were leaning against something sturdy. Like the back of the couch."

The singer wormed his way over and curled up next to the teen, "The couch isn't warm." He spoke carefully. His words wanted to jumble inside his mouth. "I'll just lean against you while we finish the game."

"I don't think you should have anymore Ryuu-kun." Tatsuha took the famous musician's cup away and set it down on a table. "You've had enough."

"Awwwww….." The singer pouted, closing his eyes against the spinning room.

Black eyes smiled at the burnt khaki colored hair that was on his shoulder. "Let's just watch the rest of the movie."

"All right.." Surprisingly Ryuuichi didn't feel like arguing. He felt warm and fuzzy, quite content to lean on the black haired teen and let him do everything. It was bad to make your guest do everything, that's what Tohma said. _But I don't… feel like moving. He's comfy._

Tatsuha watched a few more minutes of the movie before he felt the musicians breathing even out. He had fallen asleep. The teen chuckled. It was the second time he was put in that situation. He looked down at the singer and moved to make them both move comfy, laying back and letting the singer rest half on him, half against the back of the couch. Relaxing, he let the movie play on.

The teen was drifting in and out of sleep when he heard the door open, he groggily listened for something else. There were hushed whispers and a dark figure appeared above him.

Frowning Tatsuha started to sit up when he was hit over the head with a blunt object. Darkness reached for him with long fingers, wrapping around his arms and legs, dragging the teen into the dark pool of unconciousness.

The dark figures watched as the teen fell back on the couch before looking at each other and finishing what they came to do.

------------------------------------------------------

Oh-hohoho! How's that for a Christmas present? #winks# A little longer and major cliffhanger. #laughs# Mwahaahaha! Are you worried about Tatsu-kun and Ryuu? #giggles# You better be. #devilish look; eeps as people start throwing things at her# Okay okay! I'll being good, but! Authors license! I can do most of what I wanna. #nods# So neh. XP Don't worry. I won't kill them. Anyway! Tell me whatcha think! Drunk Ryuu…. #blinks# So he didn't do much. But it was cute, ne? #sweatdrop# Merry Christmas, and to those that don't celebrate it- Happy Holidays! 


	9. Not Without You

Oh yes. I is evil. #grins proudly# I just had so much fun leaving you all off on that lil' cliff hanger. #cackles evily# But since I'm such a nice person I'll update for y'all. #smiles sweetly# Oh... yeah... Lessee.. I'll be semi good to the boys. #grins# Maybe. But I don't like that woman though... #glowers at woman# Evil... eeeevil woman...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that I use in this fic. Not even the one's on the sidewalk. (Those belong to CLAMP) Oh... wait... I do own the random crazy fangirls... #thinks on this# What crazy fangirls you ask? You'll see... Oh yes, you'll see... #smiiiile#

-------------------

Not Without You

-------------------

Ryuuichi shivered as cool air brushed against his skin. Darkness swirled around him, and he opened his eyes a little. The darkness still reigned his senses, but he didn't feel like he had that hangover thing that most people talked about after drinking. Sitting up the singer rubbed his eyes and looked around more determinedly. A dim light came from a corner of the dank room he was in. Slowly Ryuu got up and made his way closer to the light, about halfway across the floor he tripped over something else. Blinking he looked back and saw black hair.

"Tatsu-kun!" He spun around and leaned down to listen for the teens breathing. Ryuu sighed when he heard Tatsuha breathing steadily. "Good, you're breathing." He sat back and studied the other male. Something dark was on his forehead, but it wasn't hair. Ryuu reached forward and brushed his fingers across the darkness, pulling back quickly when he felt sticky wetness. Blood. The singers heart slowed to a calm beat as he looked down at his guest. Whoever hurt Tatsu-kun was going to pay. At least for the hospital bill.

Footsteps came from behind the singer and he turned to look.

"You're awake." A smiling blond appeared with a bright light. Ryuuichi blinked a few time to get the spots out of his eyes, and looked at the blond woman. "That's good. If you hadn't woken up I would've had to wake you up myself." The blond looked over and saw Tatsuha was still out, "Hm.. I told them not to hit him hard. Damn fanboy." She smiled again, the singer cringed slightly at the bitter twitch in her lips. "But at least you're awake."

Ryuuichi stood up, still not having spoken a word. He looked at the woman seriously and waited. There was something she wanted, and if it kept Tatsuha safe, he was willing to do it.

"Well you're smarter then you look." The woman cocked her head to one side and blinked her amethyst eyes thoughtfully. "But not yet. I've got a plan for that fanboy of yours. He's been on my nerves for a while. At every one of your concerts, staring up at you like he's in love. It's pathetic. And now he's been at your house.. he needs to be taken care of."

The singer stepped in her line of view of Tatsuha, "If this has to do with me then leave Tatsuha out of it."

The woman laughed, "Oh this really has not much to do with you dear- I mean, I love you yes, but someone like him." A disgusted look crossed her face, "Lecherous, sly, mischievous, always trying to get into someone's pants. It just really was too much when he decided he wanted you for his prey."

Ryuuichi narrowed his eyes slightly at the woman's injustices. "Don't insult someone when they're not in the position to defend themselves."

"Well aren't we the super hero." She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "I would've thought you'd be thankful to get that leech off of your skin."

"He's not a leech na no da!" The singer clenched his fists. This woman was making him angry. "He's nice, and since you don't know him I wouldn't be passing judgment!"

"Sakuma-san, Ryuuichi.. dear..." He didn't like the way his name sounded on that woman's lips. She walked forward and placed a cool hand on his face, "Don't be so naive. Why else do you think he wanted to get you drunk?"

He knocked her hand away and growled, "It was a game." He then drew himself up. "Let us go. If you don't you're going to regret it."

The woman laughed, "I won't regret anything. No one knows where their precious singer is, not even your Seguchi Tohma knows." She laughed again, "You two are stuck down here until I decide to let you go." She backed up and dangled a set of keys in front of the singer. "When you're willing to give up your little fan boy for your freedom-" She tossed him a bell, "-give me a ring."

Turning on her heel she walked out of the room and closed the door. Ryuu let his muscles loosen slightly and looked down at Tatsuha. Kneeling he pulled his sleeve up and wiped the blood from the teen's forehead carefully. He'd wait until Tatsu-kun woke up. Then they'd find a way out. Together.

---------

It was an hour later before the teen opened his eyes. Ryuu was waiting and watching over him worriedly.

"Tatsu-kun! You're awake!" The singer reached down and wrapped Tatsuha in a tight hug.

"Ah.." He winced and reached up to his head, "My head..." Lightening pain was shooting through his temples and his head throbbed.

"Oh." Ryuu pulled back quickly, "I'm sorry, I forgot they hit you... are you okay na no da?" His brow furrowed worriedly over green-blue eyes.

Tatsuha sat up slowly and rubbed his head, "I'll be okay..."

"Are you sure?" Ryuuichi leaned forward on his hands and studied the teen as he tested the sore spot.

The teen smiled slightly and stopped prodding the lump, "I've had worse done to me by my bro." He looked around, "So... where are we...?"

The singers eyes grew puppy-doggish, "I don't knooow na no da..."

"You don't huh..?"

"No, but I do know there's this really mean woman that was saying all this stuff about you and making judgment and saying all you wanted to do was get into other peoples pants, but that doesn't make sense 'cause you wouldn't fit in most other peoples pants and then she was all mean and she wants to do something bad but I'm not gonna let her do anything and I told her that and she got mad and then left and then I waited for you to get up-"

Tatsuha put a finger to Ryuuichi's lips, "Take a breath."

Ryuu blinked, "Why?"

"Because otherwise I'm afraid you'll pass out on me.." He chuckled.

"Oh," the singer obediently took a breath and paused, then let it out, "I forgot what I was saying na no da.."

"Heh, sorry." Tatsuha grinned a little, then ventured to stand slowly. His head decided to swing his vision in circles before coming back and being right. "Oh, man.. my head is killing me..."

Ryuu bounced to his feet worriedly, "You should sit down na no da!"

"No.." The teen looked around at the dark and dirty room, "This... really sucks.."

"I know na no da..." Ryuuichi looked around, "She said Tohma doesn't even know where we are..." he thought a moment, "We'll have to get out of here on our own."

Tatsuha looked at the famous musician, "Have any ideas?"

"... not yet, but I'll think of something na no da!" Ryuu started thinking before he stopped, "Wait! Where's Kumagoro?"

Tatsuha looked around, "... you don't have him?"

"No na no da..." The singer wailed, "I want Kumagoro! KUMAGOROOOO!"

The teen winced as the singers loud voice carried and reverberated off the walls, slamming into his head. "Ryuuichi.."

Ryuu stopped abruptly, "Oh! I'm sorry Tatsu-kun! I didn't mean to be all loud na no da... it's just... I always have Kumagoro with me.."

"It's... okay, just try to be a little quieter, please?" Tatsuha rubbed his head slightly.

The singer fell into immediate silence, looking around.

"Hey... Ryuuichi?"

"Yeah na no da...?"

"Why didn't you... let that woman do what she wanted so you could leave?" He winced at the blatant distrust the sentance blurted.

Ryuu blinked, "Why? Because I'm not leaving without you silly." He smiled simply, as if it was, the most simple thing in the world. "I'd never forgive myself na no da, besides, what kind of friend would I be if I left you? We're friends ne? Really good friends stick together na no da." Ryuuichi nodded firmly.

"Oh." The teen looked around.

"Why? Did you think I'd leave na no da?"

Tatsuha balked a little, "Well no- but.. I thought that maybe..." He ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure what I thought."

"It must be your head na no da... they really hit you hard..." The singer studied Tatsuha's face intensely, coming a few steps closer. "Of course I'm not gonna leave na no da." He grinned, "Not without you."

_Not without me..._ Tatsuha thought vaguely as Ryuu spun and looked around the room, saying they needed to find a way out. _Does that mean...?_ He let his thoughts dangle precariously on the cliff of doubt. _Could he possibly, REALLY... care?_ His thoughts were brought to a sudden halt as the singer suddenly whirled around to face him, a mischievous grin on his face.

"I know a way out! I have a really good idea." His grin widened.

--------------------------------------------

Holy crud! It's been a while.. o-o I kept coming back to it and writing like two sentances before the thoughts left me and I was staring down a blank dusty road of thought... #sighs# But! I'm back! And for all your patience the next one is gonna be funnier (er.. maybe...), longer (I think... >->), and I'm updating both of these at the same time! #pose# So enjoy Chapters 9 and 10! 


	10. Dangerous Love

Here! I'm back! Actually I've been back. #grins# And I'm gonna make my rambling short 'cause I wanna get this chapter done. XDD Oh, I don't believe this fic is done yet.. o-o Is it getting too long? o-o #sweatdrop# Gomen if it is! #hands out cookies# Here is Chapter 10! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that originate from Maki's manga Gravitation. And that's all folks.

--------------------

Dangerous Love

--------------------

"Guards! Someone! Help! It's Sakuma-san! Guards!" Tatsuha yelled out of the room, rattling the door frantically.

Voices carried down the hall to the room, "What's going on in there?" A sharp female voice cut through the door.

"It's Sakuma-san! He suddenly collapsed! I don't know what happened, he was talking and bouncing around when he suddenly stopped and fell to the floor!"

_He blinked at Ryuuichi as the singer spoke._

"We have to do something drastic, that'll make 'em come quick and let their guard down, right na no da?"

Tatsuha nodded.

"And no offense Tatsu-kun, but they really don't care if you randomly get hurt." Ryuuichi gave him a sheepish look, "So it'll have to be me!"

"What?"

"Don't worry. I'll be okay, just make sure you call loudly- kay? Then we'll take care of the rest. Okay?"

"... All right..."

Ryuuichi laughed and gave the teen a hug before falling to the ground- in a very convincing looking passed out state.

The sound of keys clinked and Tatsuha stepped back, letting two young women in. They rushed over to the singer and knelt next to the brown haired man.

"He really looks hurt.." The first one said worriedly.

"Oh man, if he's hurt, Kari will be really mad.." The second one leaned down to check Ryuu's pulse, "Well... he seem's okay-"

The sound of the door closing brought both girls around in a snap. Tatsuha smirked at them, "Is there anything you can do for him?"

Ryuuichi sat up and smiled, "Hello!"

The girls looked at each other before scrambling to their feet and looking back and forth between the two men.

"L-look, there's no reason to be upset, we're just... following what Kari told us to do.." The second one held her hands up, "I-if you want us to do something we'll do it, okay?"

"Right- anything at all-" She squeaked as Ryuu pulled her walkie-talkie from her hands.

"Using this would be cheating." He grinned and tossed it aside, "We really need to get outta here. And you're our tickets out."

The first one scoffed, "Kari doesn't care about us. You can hurt us all you want and you won't get out any faster."

"Which is why," Tatsuha held up keys, the second girls eyes widened and she looked down to see her keys were gone, "We're not planning on hurting you. You're just gonna stay in here a while." He smiled.

The girls paused before taking on combat stances, "You're gonna have to get past us first!"

Ryuu's voice changed slightly, "I don't like you." The two slowly turned to the singer, and stared as he gave them both a cold look, "You're not nice at all."

Tatsuha stared as his idol changed from happy to serious, it was almost scary how his voice even changed to something completely... in control.

Ryuuichi started walking forward, the girls scrambled out of his way. Staring up at their idol as well. The singer made his way to Tatsuha and winked suddenly, turning and smiling brightly, "Thanks for your help!" He turned and walked out the open door.

Tatsuha winked and gave a sly smirk to the girls as well and followed, closing and locking the door behind them.

--------------

Tohma looked at the clock, he had heard nothing from Ryuuichi all day and he was more then several hours late. He sighed and turned to the phone, planning on calling the singer when it rung on it's own. The synth player smiled a little, _That must be him..._

Picking up the receiver he started to talk, "Ryuu-kun, you're la-"

"I'm not Ryuuichi, but I know where he is." The voice on the other side of the phone was that of an unknown woman.

Tohma's eyes narrowed slighty, but nothing but a mild smile entered his voice, "I see. And where is he?"

"Why my dear Seguchi-san, that is a secret for now, but I'll release him once you find his love-boy's body." There was a click on the other line.

The blond held the phone and looked at it a moment before calling Eiri. The phone rung a few times when a gruff voice answered.

"What the heck do you want?"

"You're brother's in danger Eiri-san." Tohma stated, the normal smile in his face.

There was a pause. "...like I care about that brat."

Tohma leaned back, "Normally I wouldn't be concerned either, but you see.. he's dragged Ryuuichi's safety into his trouble. So I must be concerned."

"Great.. what do you expect me to do?"

The band mate smiled, "We have a dark haired sibling to find Eiri-san, you would be the best one to track him. And once you tell Shindou-san that his idol is in danger-" There was an astonished yell in the background, "I'm sure he'll willingly help."

"... Fine. I'll bring the pink haired brat and meet you at your office." The phone clicked.

--------------

Tatsuha watched the singer peer around the corner infront of him. The hallway was cramped, dank and dirty. A few dim lights lit the way, and it was obvious they were underground, seeing how the walls were made of dirt. It was a pretty cleverly made place however. An underground fortress. Common, but most underground places didn't last long. The singer turned back and motioned for Tatsuha to follow as he rounded the corner to their left and walked carefully. The teen followed cautiously.

_This is definatly a turn on._ Tatsuha thought, _Danger around every corner, my idol walking around and looking out for danger with his beautiful eyes that caught everything, (and wearing clothes that were slightly tattered.), the closeness of him._ The teen wondered if there would be a change to walk right next to the singer, _then we'd be even closer, brushing up against each other..._ the walls grew narrower. He tried to remind himself that now really wasn't the time.

Another cross of pathways came, and the teen quickly forgot his mental repremanding and snatched the chance. Ryuu peered around the corner and Tatsuha squirmed forward to look around the other corner. The walls were close enough that even though the two were looking with their backs against the wall, they still brushed slightly against each other.

"Wah- Tatsu-kun!" Ryuuichi whispered, "This is cutting it really close na no da!"

"Sorry!" He whispered back, moving to get out of the way, and feeling his idol squirm and wiggle to a more roomy spot. His face flushed slightly and he quickly moved so the singer could have his room. Shaking his head he let his face clear from it's warmth and watched the singer look around the corner, and moving straight forward. _Glad it's dark here..._ he followed stealthily.

Ryuu walked carefully, placing his feet quietly on the ground. His face was slightly warm, and he wondered if he was getting sick. Kumagoro said nothing and he almost asked what the rabbit was thinking before he remembered Kumagoro wasn't with him. A shot of loneliness sliced through his chest. He remembered hearing Kumagoro saying that he'd never leave him. _He must be worried sick right now..._ the singer thought. _I have to get back soon na no da._ The loneliness didn't linger for long however, he could feel the teen walking behind him. Watching his every move, listening to what he said and trusting him. He thought about a few moments ago when the teen had brushed up against him and his face grew warmer.

Deep in his thoughts he didn't see the cross in walks infront of him and nearly walked out into the open when Tatsuha grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Ryuu-kun! Are you paying attention?" The teen looked down at him with a frown.

The singer smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I was thinking na no da..." He slipped away and looked around the corners carefully. "Okay..." he whispered and stepped out.

"Hey! You there!" Ryuu froze and spun around. Several women were running at the singer.

Tatsuha grabbed Ryuuichi and pulled him down another tunnel walkway. The two ran down the hallways pursued by the group of fangirls. All squealing and yelling. Ryuuichi winced and ran even faster, pulling Tatsuha after him this time. Several corners later found them at a dead end. Tatsuha spun around looking for an escape, Ryuuichi did the same. Suddenly the singer was pulled into another, darker hallway and around a short corner, in a small hidden room. The culprit was Tatsuha. He quickly pushed Ryuu against the wall, out of the sight of any questioning eyes, stepping in front of him. Since he was wearing all black, at a quick glace the room would appear unoccupied.

"Tat-" The teen covered the singers mouth with his hand, looking around carefully and listening for the rampaging fangirls.

Shrill female voices- and a few mens voices- stampeded by the hidden room. The room was completely forgotten and hidden. Tatsuha let out a sigh after a few minutes of silence went by, his body relaxing. They were safe for now. He looked down at the singer, who's eyes were closed momentarily as he caught his breath. Ryuuichi opened his eyes and smiled at the teen.

"Thanks." He whispered, leaning against the wall for support. "I haven't been chased like that in a long time na no da." He grinned slightly.

"I've been chased a lot." Tatsuha grinned a little wryly. All the parents of the lovers he'd 'corrupted'. He looked around but didn't move yet, enjoying while he could the feel of Ryuuichi several inches away from him.

Silence stretched, their hearts still pounding, the breathing of the two still ragged. Ryuuichi giggled a little, "I feel like we'll never get our breath na no da."

Tatsuha smiled and looked down at Ryuu, "No kidding. My hearts still pounding."

"I know," The singer giggled more, "I can feel it."

The two laughed a little, before they settled down. Tatsuha looked into his idols eyes. It wasn't right, how much he wanted to touch him. _This isn't the time!_ His internal voice screamed as he stared at Ryuu's hair and brushed some of it out of the singers eyes. Ryuuichi didn't move, staring at the teen, his voice didn't want to work. Tatsuha slowly leaned down against all his better judgement, his hand still brushed against the singers cheek, bringing their lips together in a soft kiss.

Ryuu stood astonished, his heart felt like it was going to break through his chest. He had been kissed before, but, this was differant. His body grew warmer as he felt the teen bring himself slightly closer. Tatsuha's hand slipped behind his neck as he carefully kissed him. Ryuu felt his heart calm slightly and he tilted his head and kissed the teen back slowly, testing.

The feel of his idol kissing him back brought Tatsuha to earth with a thud. He suddenly broke away, his heart thudding. "Sakuma-san- I-I'm sorry!" He whispered quickly, "I..didn't mean to-"

Ryuu blinked several times before his face fludded with color as well, "A-anou... it-it's okay Tatsu-kun, I-"

The sound of a step brought the two around quickly, blond hair was out-lined by the light in the doorway. "Well, that was unexpected." The woman stepped further in the room. "I found you."

"Tatsuha... that's the woman that wants to do something to you.." Ryuu tugged on the teens sleeve.

"Yes, I'm Kari." The womans lips twisted into a bitter smirk, "I'm sure we'll have so much fun together." Kari was surrounded by a large group of rabid fangirls and boys, "Get them."

---------------------------------------------------

I'm a failure as an author! #dies# Why do I feel like the past two chapters are really bad? #cries# I can't write serious stuff for long... u-u #dies again# Why does it seem like these chapters suck? #puppy dog eyes# Am I a failure? I'm sooooorrrrrryyyyyyy! #dies; sign is posted on her that says 'low self esteem after writers block'#

... I'll post again when I know what's gonna happen! TT I'm sorry for not writing up to par! I'm working on that! #face of DOOOM# Gooommmeeennn! 


	11. Kari's Clue

I'm back! And working on this while I wait for people to talk to me. #slight sweatdrop# Mewt. Until then, I'm writing this. #nods# Thank you all for sticking by me.. #huggles all her faithful readers# You make me feel like a good writer. #smiles# Myo... sorry for taking so long to update... with doing school, play try-outs, getting my tooth pulled and illness I've not been doing too well na no da... -...

Disclaimer: I own none of Gravitation. None at all... >-> I'm not trying to bid on some of it on the internet either... #coughs; edges away# Nope... not... at... all...

------------------------

Kari's Clue

------------------------

Shuichi burst in to Tohma's room, his eyes lit on fire, "Seguchi-san! Where's Ryuuichi!"

"Now if I knew that Shindou-kun, I would have gotten him already." The famous blond stared levely at the fuming vocalist.

"Would you calm the hell down?" A tall figure walked into the room and smacked Shuichi upside the head, "No one is going to get found if you two sit and have a god damn stare down all day."

"Yuuuukiiii!" The pink haired singer pounced on the back of the chair that the author thumped into, "That huuuuuurt!"

"Then get some ice." Yuki turned to Tohma, "What are we going to do?"

Tohma leaned back and thoughtfully looked to the ceiling, "Well, we'll wait for the woman to call-"

"WHAT! You expect me to WAIT?" Shu-chans voice rattled the building.

The other musician waited a moment before responding, "Yes, Shindou-san, you have to wait. Unless you know where Ryuuichi and Tatsuha are?"

The pink haired vocalist paused and pouted, sitting next to his lover. A few minutes of silence went by before Tohma continued.

"As I was saying, we'll have to wait for the woman to call in order to trace where she is calling from. That way, we'll be able to find out where they are."

"What do you want me to do?" Yuki breathed in on his newly lit cigarette, ignoring Shuichi as he flailed his arms and yapped about smoking being bad for him.

"We'll need you to talk to the woman. I don't think she'll be expecting you to answer the phone." Tohma smiled and leaned forward on his hands, "Perhaps you could convince her to let your brother and Ryuu-chan go?"

The blond scoffed and ran a hand through his hair. "If she doesn't want to let them go she won't."

The lighter haired man shrugged slightly, smiling, "You never know."

"I'll talk to her!" Shu-chan posed, fist in air. "I'll make her let them BOTH go! She won't know what hit her when I'm done and-"

"Shut the hell up." Yuki dragged the smaller male back into his seat. "I'll talk to the damn woman."

Tohma smiled and nodded, "Very good. We just have to wait now... Shindou-san, why don't you go get something to eat and drink? I'm sure you'll get bored just sitting here."

Shuichi thought a moment before nodding and jumping to his feet, "Do you want anything Yuki?" The golden head shook and the pink haired singer shrugged, fairly skipping out the door.

"Do you know when she's supposed to call?" Yuki looked through the smoke to his brother-in-law.

The smile never wavered, "If it's been anything like a real kidnapping, she'll call around the same time as she did yesterday."

"Nnn..."

"Which is in a few minutes, you two were later than I thought you'd be.."

"The damn brat wouldn't leave without a shower."

"Ahh... I see." Tohma's smile was accompanied by a slight sweatdrop.

A few minutes later the singer came back with a couple bowls of noodles, "Ready and set!" He plopped down in a chair and started scarfing the food down.

Yuki stared at Shuichi, the cigarette nearly dropped from his mouth.

"I'm..." -slurp- "..upset! I need-" -gulp- "-food!" -scarf- "The more," -gobble-gobble- "the better!"

"You better not complain about your stomach later. I don't want to stall finding that half-assed brother of mine.. he'll whine enough about us not showing up earlier..."

Shuichi mumbled something like an 'okay' while shoving food in his mouth.

The phone rang.

Tohma picked it up as the other two in the room froze, staring at the receiver. There was a second of a female voice on the other side of the phone line before Tohma raised an eyebrow, "Noriko-"

The atmosphere in the room relaxed.

"-no, I don't know where Ryuuichi is... we're waiting for the call." Pause, "Noriko.. he may be crazy with a gun, but that alone won't find Sakuma-san... no, Noriko-chan- Noriko, we can not stay on the phone much longer-" Sigh, "You're not going to help if you sit at your house and yell at me through the phone." Sweatdrop, "No, you don't have to come- Noriko I said we're fine if you want to stay there- Noriko-" The famous synth player stared at the receiver in his hand before hanging up and smiling, "It would seem we have more help then is needed..."

The phone rang again, Tohma once again answered, "Yes?" There was silence before he smiled and interruped the female voice on the other line, "I have someone you should talk to... Tatsuha-san's brother. Eiri Yuki-san."

The reciever was handed to the gold eyed writer. A moment passed, "Will you stop your yapping and tell me what I need to know?" He growled into the phone.

---------------------------

Kari paused as the unmistakeble growl of the famous author cut through the line, she smiled lightly and turned to the two captured men, "Oh, Eiri dear, don't worry, you're dear brother is fine for now..." She walked over to where the male in question was tyed on the ground, "He'll be okay for the next hour or so... you have until then to crack the few simple codes that I have for you... a hint will be in every space you come across..." She laughed as the writer glared something through the phone about the hints being pointless. "My lovely darling Yuki- you can't trace this phone... it has no stationary point." She lifted the black haired teens head and patted his cheek fondly before letting it fall unconcious back against his chest. "You first clue- listen closely." She inturrupted Yuki, "It will be outside a store named Naomi's Plush- it will have a useful object that is used by hundreds of people a day- it belongs to no one, and one person. One room, that has no room, and that can be seen through, you'll find a peice of paper on the 100th page with your next clue. It really isn't that hard dear-" She stopped and listened to the writer demand something before hissing into the phone venomously, "Figure it out."

---------------------------

Yuki twitched slightly as he handed the dead phone back to Tohma, "The bitch... she didn't listen to anything I said..."

"What did she say, what did she say?" Shuichi clung to the authors arm worriedly.

"She gave me a bloody damn clue, expecting us to follow them like damn rats..."

"Well.. while we figure out where her phone is from, why don't you and Shuichi-" Another long haired blond burst into the room with Noriko.

"We're here to save Ryuu-chan!" The blond american posed with his gun, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Noriko stood with her hands on her hips a glint following in her eyes, "We'll find him! What was the first clue? C'mon Shu-chan! We have work to do!"

"Absolutely!" The pink haired singer leapt up to follow when Yuki grabbed him by the scruff and sat him down.

"What do you expect to do not knowing anything about where he is?"

K-san smirked, "We have our ways..." He suddenly pulled out a bazuka and laughed maniacally. "We will blast our way into the fortress!"

Noriko sweatdropped and grabbed the bazuka from K-san's hands, "You'll blow up Ryuuichi if you do that you maniac!"

"Don't blow up Sakuma-saaan!" Shuichi leapt onto the gun swinger as well, clinging to his arm with puppy dog eyes, "He's the bestest singer in the world! And what's the use saving him if you blow him up?"

Tohma sighed and rubbed his temples as the trio grew louder and louder. "Everyone... I suggest you quiet down..."

They got louder.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki twitched from his spot in the room, the three stopped and stared at a frazzled Eiri. "Now sit the hell down and keep your traps shut before I personally shut them for you."

The three did so, K-san continued to brandish a gun and started polishing it.

"We'll have three groups..." Tohma started taking control, "Two will go to Ryuuichi's house and see if we can find anything there, two will go to the appointed place to see if anything could be found there. I will stay here and see where the woman was calling and who she is." He reached in his desk and pulled out special head phones, "These will keep us in touch without being hassling, push the button on the side and it will call the other two, so we'll all be online together." He handed on to Yuki and the other to Noriko, "Understood?" The four other people nodded. "Good." He smiled, "Yuki and Shuichi, I would like you two to go to Ryuuichi's house, K-san and Noriko, you two will be working in the field," He gave Noriko a sheet of paper with the clue on it, "That's where you'll find the next clue, call in when you get it and tell me what it is."

"We're out!" K-san leapt to his feet and walked to the door, "We'll find the two, don't worry." He smirked, "That woman is in for a spin!" He laughed all the way down the hall.

Noriko shook her head and followed, "We'll keep in touch Seguchi!"

"Good.." He turned to Yuki and Shuichi, "If there is anything there that seems suspicious... call me and let me know."

Yuki nodded shortly and stood up, leaving. Shuichi followed on a few bounces, and threw back a few words, "We'll do our best! I hope they're not hurt..."

The room was empty soon after that. Tohma settled the phone headgear on over his hair, leaning in his chair to get his computer. Quickly typing in the laptop he worked on finding where the phone call had come from. His fingers flew deftly over the keyboard and he paused momentarily, "I really need to get one of the chairs that can give you a back massage..." He smiled a little and went back to work.

---------------------------

Okay! I'm done this chapter. #smiles# Next we'll be going in and out with all the people... #sweatdrop# Four differant accounts... mewt... anyway, I'll work on it as fast as I can, but as I said, I give no guarentees... u-u I'm tired and sick myu... but I'll work on it na no da... until then, hope you liked it! 


	12. Betrayal

Yo! I'm back! And I'm typing away! #smiles# Now it may take a while for the next chapter... GOMEN! #hands out cookies and soda# I have a musical to work on. #grins# But I'll try to keep it to the two week update.

Disclaimer: Hmm.. Gravitation... fries... and gravy... sounds... suspiciously delicious. XD I don't own Gravi though. T-T How sad. I'll just have my fries and gravy and be happy-nyo!

------------------------

Betrayal

------------------------

Tatsuha groaned and opened his eyes slightly, looking around. The scene was blurry and the light was dim. There were candles lit everywhere in the large room, and a huge shrine was erected against a wall across from him. There was a figure sitting in front of the shrine, slumped against the back wall. Tatsuha blinked several times to clear his sight and the person came more into focus. It was Ryuuichi.

"Ry-" The teen coughed, "Ryuuichi!" The singer didn't move. Tatsuha felt a chill go through his body, _Are they really that insane...?_ He struggled to move and found his wrists tied above him with coarse rope. He tried to yell to the singer again, "Sakuma-san! Wake up!" Tatsuha wriggled his wrists in a few complex motions. He knew how to undo ropes.

Slowly the knots grew looser, but they were still too tight for him to get his hands out. Taking a small break, the black haired teen looked around the room. Posters, videos, tapes, cds... everything and anything released by Nittle Grasper was strewn on and around the floor, walls and scant furniture. He lifted an eyebrow, _Man... is this what I'm like?_ He thought wryly, a small grin flickering across his face. He looked back over to where his idol was leaned against the large shrine.

There was a large picture of the famous singer on stage, his silky hair stopped in mid swing as the singer tossed his head, his eyes scanning the crowd before him, his mouth open as silent words poured out to the millions of fans. A small grin was seen in the still picture of Sakuma Ryuuichi, his lean body stood surely, frozen in time in a moment of glory. Tatsuha felt his body grew warmer- _What would it be like after he just finished a concert?_ The teen smirked to himself, _Nothing if I don't get out of here..._

"I see the little boy is finally awake.." A purr of a female voice came from the doorway to his left, Tatsuha turned and saw Kari.

He glowered as she gave him a smug look.

"I have a small propesition for you that I know you can't, no... won't... resist..."

-------------------

Yuki turned and looked around the darkly colored apartment.

"This is Sakuma-sans house.." His pink haired uke stood shining in front of him. "Wow!"

"You'd think it would be pink, or yellow..." The author scowled at the pictures on the walls. "Or some other annoyingly bright color."

Shuichi turned with a pouty glare, "Sakuma Ryuuichi is deeper then you think!"

"I thought he was more like you." Yuki walked past the younger male and into the kitchen where the left overs from the drinks sat on the counter. "Hn.. he was getting him drunk." The blond smirked, "How typical."

"WHAT?" Shuichi snapped in next to his lover, "Tatsuha was getting Sakuma-san _drunk_? How dare he! Ryuuichi's a god!"

Yuki smirked more, "Funny, that's what _he_ always said." He turned and looked out into the livingroom. There was a small sign of a scuffle, and a peice of paper on the floor. The golden eyed man bent down and picked it up. A symbol of a pink bunny was crossed over with a star and the name of Ryuuichi- written like the singer would have written it.

Shuichi looked over his shoulder and gasped, "I know what that is! It's the OLSRAFFNCHG fan club!"

"The what?"

"The 'Official Love Sakuma Ryuuichi and Adore him and Follow him Forever and Never Cheat on Him because he is God' fan club!" Shuichi posed slightly.

Yuki stared at him, "You're kidding..."

----------------

"So.. you promise to do it right?" Kari held the dark haired teens head cupped in her hands.

He gave her a glare, but turned away and looked down.

"Good.." The woman smirked and patted his cheek, "Good."

----------------

K-san looked by the store the clue had lead them too, "So Noriko-chan, where do you think it is?" "Hmm... a very small room.. and it can be seen through- used by many people a day.." Noriko scanned the area, her eyes rested on the phone booth, "Of course!"

-----------------

Tohma's eyes quickly scanned the screen of his computer, a small smirk crossed his face, "I found you.."

"What was that Shacho?" Sakano looked at the president and band mate of Nittle Grasper.

The light blond leaned back in his chair and smiled, "I found our little kidnapper. She's under our building."

"What?" Sakano stared.

-----------------

Tatsuha slid his arms into the monks robes that were provided for him. They fit pretty well. He rubbed his wrists lightly, the ropes had chaffed his skin and it was slightly red and irritated. The black haired male fixed the robes and stretched slightly. They would be calling him out soon. As soon as Sakuma Ryuuichi woke up.

----

There was a light warmth that filled his head. His arms were tied above him and slightly across in a crude manner, and they hurt. Ryuuichi opened his eyes and looked down, he could see he was sitting about a yard above the floor. Candles littered the floor and the area around him, flickering in a mesmerizing dance almost simultaniously. The last thing he remembered was Kari, standing in a door way and the masses of fans with strange grins on their faces. He remembered Tatsuha trying to keep them back and- he stopped. The kiss.

"Nnn..." The singer lifted his head and looked around. His neck hurt from being in the position it was in, and his head felt as if it was filled with rocks. "It hurts..." he whispered softly.

The room replied with silence, Ryuuichi lifted his head further and looked around. The room was empy except for the candles and a bunch of things that Nittle Grasper had released. He sat up straighter and wiggled his arms a bit, trying to get them loose- but the ropes were too tight on his wrists. Ryuu felt the sting of helplessness and fear go through him for the first time. _What's going on na no da...? Why are they doing this?_ He looked around, _Where's... Tatsuha-kun...?_

There was a sound to his right, he looked and saw the woman responsible for all the things he was going through.

"My my, the singer is awake.." She smiled. "Do you know what this is...?"

Ryuu looked at her blankly.

"It's a shrine to you. Isn't it wonderful?" She walked in and spread her arms wide, her long blond hair swung behind her in silky waves.

"...I... I guess na no da..." Ryuuichi blinked several times.

"And do you know what we're gonna do with you?"

"... let me go?"

Kari laughed, "Oh no, not after that unforgivable act..."

Ryuuichi blinked, "Unforgive...able...?"

"Kissing that boy." She walked up to the shrine the singer was on, "That's not right, taking advantage of a younger boy like that Sakuma-san- you could go to jail."

Ryuu blinked confused, "What..?"

"Guys should only kiss girls- and girls their age. Did you know that boy is 15 years younger then you are..?"

"What does that have to do with anything? Yuki and Shuichi are together na no da..."

"Just because you act 5 doesn't mean you have the mentality of one." Kari snapped, grabbing his face with her clawed hand.

Ryuuichi winced as her nails cut into his face, "You like who you like na no da- no matter what age or gender they are." He stared into the womans crystal blue eyes. "I'm sure you have someone who likes you... why do you have to hurt others na no da...?"

Kari stared back at him with disbelief before glaring and letting his face go visciously. "You're going to write us all into your private company- every last one of these people here who have heard you sing and never gotten recognized!"

"That's not my job na no da..."

"You're going to do it!" She snarled, "And here's why..." The woman turned, "You can come in now..."

Ryuu watched as a familiar figure stepped into the room, "You're all right!"

The teen didn't look at him.

"Well... do it." Kari smirked and crossed her arms. "And remember what I told you."

Tatsuha walked up to the part of the shrine that Ryuuichi was on and climbed up next to the singer.

"I'm glad you're all right na no da! I was worried." The singer smiled happily.

"Be quiet." The teen's voice was soft, but reverberated off the empty walls.

Ryuu stopped and blinked at Tatsuha, "What's wrong..?"

"I said be quiet." Ryuuichi winced at the searing glare that came from the teens peircing black eyes. Tatsuha stood and pulled a needle from a pocket.

"Good boy... now do what I told you and everything will be fine.." Kari smirked more, her smirk growing more derranged. "We will be recognized!"

"Yes yes... you'll be recognized.." The dark head was bowed.

"Are you talking back?" The woman stepped forward warningly.

Tatsuha shook his head, "No."

"Good. Get to it."

The teen nodded and took Ryuuichi's hand, he didn't look at the singer.

Ryuuichi stared up at Tatsuha, "Tatsu-kun-" He yelped as the needle peirced his forfinger and the feeling of blood welling up cut through his confusion.

Tatsuha held something up to soak up the singers blood and quickly turned away, jumping off the higher area and walking over to the woman.

Ryuuichi bit his lip as his finger throbbed. There had to be a good reason for the way he was acting... _He wouldn't do that on purpose... right...?_

The teen stood next to Kari as she laughed slightly, "Now, Ryuuichi- let me tell you again," She gestured to the little voodoo doll in Tatsuha's hands, "Make us all part of your buisness."

--------------------

Okay! That's a really crappy ending.. this totally took a differant turn then I was planning.. o-o I wonder if it'll be any good. #sweatdrop# That's all I can do for now! I'm exhaused. Staying up to late to get this finished... #falls over# Please... feel free to complement or critisize or... err... comment. #smiles# I like comments. I'll try to update more... but as said above- I have a play and my last year in high school to worry about... but I'll try! I dove my readers! #huggles you all# Bai! 


	13. Lost and Found

Hey kids! Here is chapter 13! Oooo... unlucky 13... dun dun duuuun! #yawns# I haven't been in school all week 'cause I've been sick. T-T So if this is craptastic I'm sorry. I've been sleeping. #yawns again#

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Nor do I own any of the characters... but I'm working on that. #smirks#

-----------------

Lost and Found

-----------------

Tohma shone a flashlight down an old empty hallway below levels in the NG building. The halls hadn't been fixed in years, but the foot prints and hand prints on the walls showed that the passage had been used frequently. Sakano stood next to him and looked past his shoulder warily, also carrying a flashlight. They were waiting for the others to come, in particular, Shuichi.

_Tohma looked astonished, "You know about the group that kidnapped Ryuuichi?"_

"Oh yeah!" A voice beamed from the other end. "I used to be part of it! I know a way in that's not around NG so we weren't discovered easily, and I used to take part in the cerimonies they held."

There was an unmistakible growl on the other end of the phone as Eiri questioned Shuichi.

"Oh they weren't that bad- but after a while they did get kinda weird, so I left." There was a pause.

"Shindou-san, I must ask you to go back there and take us with you."

"Sure! Anything to find Sakuma-san!"

Sakano sighed and looked around nervously, "Where are they?"

"Relax Sakano-san.. they'll be here soon enough. Knowing K they were most likely intercepted and will be a little longer due to his questioning." Tohma leaned nonchalantly against the wall.

"Oh... Shachou.. what if someone comes up from there...?"

"Then we talk to them. It's really simple, Sakano-san."

"But what if they're crazy fanpeople? You know how they are Shachou! And they already kidnapped Ryuuichi! What if they come after you next?" The other male worried constantly.

"Well then.." Tohma smiled, "You'll just have to stop them now won't you?"

Sakano stopped, gulped and adjusted his glasses, "...of course.. stop them..." He paused and Tohma could see the gears turning in his head at all the new possiblities that could happen.

The blond chuckled and fixed his hat, then re-crossed his arms. Waiting was rather boring. He should've brought a book.

------------------------

Ryuuichi blinked at the woman and repeated, "I can't do that. It's not my place. Tohma could, Tohma's smart."

Kari snarled, "You're little kid games are getting tiring Sakuma Ryuuichi."

"I know my name," The singer smiled cutely, "You don't have to say the whole thing." He turned his gaze back to the dark headed teen next to the blond woman. The head was inclined down, fiddling with the voodoo doll.

"I will say you're whole name if it pleases me!" Kari growled, her eyes narrowing. "And stop looking at that pathetic boy! He betrayed you! Why are you still concerned about him."

"Oh that's simple." Ryuuichi turned and looked the woman dead in the eyes, "I know Tatsuha very well. He's been over my house for a while, and he wouldn't do something like this without a very good reason." The singer paused and stated simply, "I trust him."

Kari growled again and whirled on the person in question, "You're a pathetic pawn!" Tatsuha looked up as the woman reeled back and backhanded him.

Tatsuha stumbled a step back and stood straight, wiping his mouth with his hand. His dark eyes flashed suddenly, "Don't push things."

She narrowed her eyes back and then turned, "Come with me. We'll leave the singer to his thoughts. Maybe hunger will make him speak."

The blond hair swung as she walked out. Ryuuichi opened his mouth to say something to Tatsuha before he left but one look given to him by the teen was enought to keep him silent. He sighed and watched the two go. The singer looked around the empty room and then up at the ropes holding his wrists. He wriggled his wrists and pulled in awkward positions to get the ropes undone. But it didn't work. He couldn't pull out.

-------

Tatsuha left with the woman and rubbed his face. A bit of blood dripped from a cut where Kari's ring had gauged his cheek. _Damn woman... this is why I don't deal with just them..._ He looked down at the voodoo doll in his hand. It was perfectly clean. He had been instructed to put Ryuuichi's blood on it so he could work his 'magic' as Kari had put it. But instead.. the teen looked at his sleeve where the small drop of blood was resting. He had another idea.

Tatsuha looked up at Kari's swaying blond hair infront of him. There was one thing this spoiled bitch was going to learn. Not to mess with Uesugi Tatsuha.. especially not when it came to his idol. Tatsuha paused and tripped over his robes landing on Kari.

"Whoa--!" He flailed and almost knocked them both over.

"You idiot!" Kari righted herself and turned with a fire in her eyes. "You're riding on thin ice kid."

"I'm sorry." Tatsuha straightened himself as well and looked off to one side.

Kari huffed disgustedly and turned away, "Stop following me. Go... do something stupid." She stalked off.

"All right." The black haired teen smirked at her back and turned around, "It'll be very stupid." He held the peice of blond, wavy hair infront of his face. "But oh-so-fun."

----------------------

"Shuichi... where is this place...?" There was a flash of gold eyes as Yuki turned and looked at a flash of pink.

Shuichi frowned in the light that was shining in his eyes. "It's around here somewhere.. I know it is... unless they changed it."

"That wouldn't be very good Shindou-san." A calm voice came from behind the first two.

A click was heard.

"K-san! Don't you dare try shooting in the dark!" Noriko shrieked.

"But it would be fun!" The american laughed.

"How do you know who you'd be hitting?" The woman replied dryly.

There was a pause, "Who ever yelled."

Sakano cringed at the smirk in his voice, "Please, K-san, let's keep this safe."

"Oh you're no fun Sakano."

"I'd rather be safe and not fun, then fun and dying."

There was a roar of laughter, "You wouldn't die!"

A jingling sound came as Noriko fumbled around and tried to grab K-san's gun. A yelp was heard.

"Noriko! That's my arm!"

"Oh ! Sorry Sakano!" More fumbling.

"... you don't want to know what you're grabbing."

"... oh... heh, sorry Eiri-san!"

"Don't come this way." There was a smile in the voice.

"Damn it K! Where are you!"

"Over here!" More laughter.

"I'm gonna get you if it's the last thing I do- gotcha!"

"I got it!" Shuichi opened the door and light filled in the scene that was in the dark before. Noriko was about ready to strangle Sakano, K-san was over next to Tohma, a gun pointed off into space, and Yuki was fixing his shirt. Shuichi blinked at them. "Man you guys are weird..."

Yuki gave him a cold look and moved past him in the room. "Where in hell are we?"

"This is the main hall!" Shuichi stood proudly.

"And like mice to cheese... you all come as expected." Kari stepped into the room. "How lovely."

---------------

Ryuuichi wiggled more from the ropes. He could feel them coming loose. Footsteps came from the hallway and he looked up quickly. Tatsuha walked in. The teen stopped and looked back out of the room, looking both ways and then snuck back in and looked at the singer. Ryuuichi blinked. Tatsuha stared.

The next thing Ryuu knew he was on the platform and untying the ropes that were around his wrists.

"Tatsuha-"

"Shhh!" The teen worked quickly, "You know... I had wanted to see you like this in another place..."

"Wha-?"

"Nevermind, nevermind, there isn't enough time." Tatsuha stopped and looked at the singer, "Sakuma-"

"Ryuuichi." The singer stated stubbornly.

He smiled, "Ryuuichi.." His face grew serious, "I'm sorry- I didn't mean to... hurt you."

Ryuuichi wiggled his hands out of the rest of their bonds. "It's okay, I'm sure you had your reasons.."

"Yeah but.. it still wasn't right- it wasn't fair to you and.." Tatsuha stopped remembering the look of betrayal cross Ryuuichi's face.

"Now you shhh." Ryuuichi smiled and held a finger up to Tatsuha's mouth. "It's okay now. You're not hurting me now. That's what matters."

Tatsuha tried to smile and faltered. "Let's get you out of here now."

The singer nodded, "Kumagoro must be so worried!"

The dark eyed teen smiled as Ryuuichi climbed down the platform and rubbed his wrists. Following he looked at the voodoo doll in his hands. He knew she was coming. He just had to wait. "Anou... Ryuu, before we go- let me check your wrists.. you were like that a long time."

"Oh I'm fine!" The singer grinned turning to him, "See?" He showed him the red abbrasions on his wrists. "They're a little hurty, but I'm fine."

Tatsuha slid down off the platform and took one of Ryuuichi's wrists and studied it. It was marked red, and some of the skin had been rubbed off. He had tried to get away on his own it seemed. Without thinking the teen brought Ryuu's wrist up and kissed it lightly. "Ah- Sorry." He let go and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"That's okay!" Ryuuichi brought his hand back to himself and giggled.

Tatsuha chuckled lightly and glanced at the door. He stopped. Ryuuichi turned and looked as well.

"Heh... hey Sakuma-san..."

There was a pause.

A ball of tears and energy tackled the pink haired singer, "SHUICHIII!"

--------------------------------------

Okay! That's the end of that one for now. #grins# I'm gonna start working on Chapter 14 right off the bat. I just feel like writing. After being holed up in my house all week 'cause of sickness it's nice to at least get outside in my mind. T-T #sighs# But I do like writing! So enjoy and comment and I'm working on the next one! #grins# 


	14. Devious Plans

Hey guys! I'm back and writing. #grins a little# I've decided not to go anywhere this weekend due to this story and having to raise money for a trip to London. X--X Oiy. Money is soooo over rated. #sheepish look# Here's chapter 14! (Whoa... I never really expected to get this long... o-o)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or any characters... ho hum. I want my own Tohma. T-T

-----------------

Devious Plans

----------------

Shuichi stumbled back as Ryuuichi tackled him full force. "You're here na no da!"

"Yes, he's here. And my little plan..." Kari stepped forward, "Is going to come into fruitation."

Ryuu stepped back and looked at the woman, then turned and saw Tohma and Noriko, "Tohmaaa! Noorikoo!" The singer pounced on his band mates.

"Hey Ryuu-chan." Noriko smiled and hugged the singer back, Tohma smiled at the attack.

"Would you listen to me!" Kari yanked the singer apart and stepped in-between him and his friends.

Tohma smiled, "Are you all right, Ryuuichi?"

"My wrists hurt... but other then that I'm okay!" Ryuu smiled and rubbed his wrists carefully.

Tatsuha walked forward slowly, "Hey bro."

Yuki stared at him coldly, "I can't believe you got yourself into this mess."

"Yeah, well... you know how fangirls are.." The dark haired Yuki alike grinned.

Kari twitched slightly, "Listen to ME!"

Tohma turned to her and smiled, "What would you like?"

"I said-" Kari paused, "Oh good, you're actually listening." She straightened her outfit and flipped her hair, "Finally."

K-san shifted and looked behind him, a group of fan people stood behind him and held his guns. They had even swiped his hidden ones. He sighed and looked back towards the woman, a smirk tugging the corner of his mouth as he leaned towards Noriko, "Noriko-chan, I have an idea."

"Oh?" She turned to him, "What kind of idea...?"

"So what would you like Ms. Kari?" Tohma's smiling face bored down on the woman.

Kari didn't flinch and stared right back, "I want all the people in this organization the respect and recognition they deserve! And... I personally want to be part of your band." She crossed her arms smugly.

Tohma paused, "I'm sure the publicity can be arranged easily."

Ryuuichi blinked, "Really?"

"Yes." The other musician smiled. "As for another member of Nittle Grasper- that is non-negotiable."

"Well, I'm sure you'll change your mind." Kari smiled devilishly. "Because you see. I have this little boy.." She walked over to Tatsuha and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Under my direction."

Eiri twitched and looked at his brother, "What the hell did you do?"

"I was just protecting Sakuma-san!" He defended stubbornly.

"You moron."

"Oh shut up! You'd do the same thing for Shuichi."

"I'm not an idiot like you."

Tatsuha glared at his older brother.

"Anyway." Kari plucked the voodoo doll from Tatsuha's hands and waved it in front of the group of people, "This little doll represents Sakuma-san. If you don't follow my rules, you AND he will be hurt." She tossed the doll back to the teen, who caught it carefully. "Now, about that new member."

Tohma smiled, "No."

Ryuuichi turned to him with large puppy dog eyes, "Tohma I don't wanna get hurt na no da!"

"Don't worry Ryuuichi, you won't get hurt."

"But she has a voodoo doll! And Tatsuha told me when we were hanging together for those days that he knew how to use voodoo stuff really well, and I know that he wouldn't do it intentionally but Kari has something on him na no da, so he would and and- I'm gonna get huuuurt!"

Noriko glared at Kari, "Now look what you did! You made Ryuu-kun cry!"

"Noriko-chaaannn!" The singer clung to his band mate. "I don't wanna be huuuurt!"

"It's okay, Tohma says you won't get hurt- so you won't get hurt. There there, Ryuuichi." The purple haired woman patted his head.

Kari sighed and gave the group a dry look, she turned to Tatsuha, "Since they're not answering me, you'll have to give them a reason to."

He shifted and looked down at the voodoo doll.

"Remember our pact kid." Kari snarled. "If you don't do what I ask-"

"I know I know." He looked at Ryuuichi with worry in his eyes, the singer looked back fearfully. Tatsuha winced and looked back down at the doll in his hands.

Kari dug a clawed hand into the teen's shoulder. "Do it. Now."

Tatsuha winced and pulled out one of his tools. He glanced up at Ryuuichi one last time before looking away and stabbing the doll.

-----------------------------------------

This one is uber short... 'cause I wanted to leave it off on that cliff hanger. XD But don't worry. Chapter 15'll be longer. #nods# And I'm working on it right now. Beware however- the next chapter will start off with UTTER CHAOS! Mwahahahahaha! #grins# Authors license! #smiles sweetly# Keep waiting! 


	15. Goodbye

Hey kids! (Boy I love calling you guys that. XD) I'm back! And this is Chapter 15! Whooo! Five more chapters and I'll hit 20! ... #blinks# If it makes it to twenty... maybe I'll shoot for that many chapters. Yeah! Shooting for 20 chapters! Lets go! #flies off# (I'm kinda still asleep. Took a couple hour nap. #sheepish look# Please excuse the weirdness. XD)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Never have... and never will. T-T #sigh# Ohhh well.. and this is why I write fanfics! XD

----------------

Alone Again

---------------

"Remember our pact kid." Kari snarled. "If you don't do what I ask-"

"I know I know." He looked at Ryuuichi with worry in his eyes, the singer looked back fearfully. Tatsuha winced and looked back down at the doll in his hands.

Kari dug a clawed hand into the teen's shoulder. "Do it. Now."

Tatsuha winced and pulled out one of his tools. He glanced up at Ryuuichi one last time before looking away and stabbing the doll.

There was a moment of silence when Kari yelped and grabbed her stomach. Tatsuha took the needle out and paused, blinking at the doll.

"Oh yeah..." He peered closely at it, "I forgot, this is the one that has your hair on it."

"What!" The woman stared in disbelief at the doll.

"Yeah... see?" The teen pinched the dolls hand, Kari screeched and held onto her hand.

"What did you do you punk? I'll get you for this!" The blond woman turned viscously to the throngs of fans outside the room. "What are you waiting for? Get them!"

There was a pause before they surged forward, a few with rope and some more with the weapons they had snatched from K-san.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" K stood out and grinned devilishly at the people.

"What're you gonna do?" A man asked, waving around a gun.

"Yeah! You don't have any weapons left!" A girl to the right of the man scoffed.

"Well." Noriko stepped up next to K-san, "You didn't check me." She opened the jacket she was holding to reveal tear gas, bombs and more small, effective weapons. She tossed one to K-san who smirked and tilted down his shades to give the throngs a devious look.

"I'll give you to the count of 10. 1... 2..."

The people stared before yelling and stumbling over one another to get out.

Noriko took off her jacket and gave the whole thing to K, "Here, have fun."

"Oooo! How delightful!"

Sakano looked aghast, "K-san! If you use those in here then you'll take down NG Records!"

"Nonsense Sakano! This place is sturdy! 6! 10!" The blond laughed loudly and ran after the throngs of people, "Watch out!"

Kari stared at the group and started to run after, a large rumble and BOOM suggested that K had let loose a small bomb. "My club! You're ruining my club! You horrible man!" She leapt after the american.

"Shachou! Get out of here!" Sakano hauled back and punched a man who was running towards the small group. A second later he was dancing around. "Ow owowowowowowowow..."

Yuki glared at anyone near him, and they promptly left him alone- only to get tackled and strangled by a possessive Shuichi.

"I saw you looking at him! No looking at YUKI! He's MINE!"

Tohma smiled and stood amidst the whole falling apart of the building. A random fangirl saw him and took a leap at him. Stepping to the side the smiling synth player let her crash into the platform behind him. Noriko was going hand to hand with Kari, a full out cat fight. Pulling hair, slapping and rolling around under the stampeding feet of everyone around them.

"This is for hurting Ryuuichi!" A slap.

"This is for being so... stupid!" Hair tug.

"Why you! This is for dragging all of us in this place!" Noriko pulled Kari's hair and twisted one of her arms behind her back.

"Ahow!"

Ryuuichi hid under one of the platforms, peering out as bits of the ceiling feel and people were flying around. A few seconds later K-san returned, sporting his old guns. A purely insane grin was plastered on his face as he laughed maniacally and set the guns off. Tohma sighed and stepped behind a wall as bullets ricocheted off the platforms and other objects. Noriko came up a winner, Kari pinned under her on her stomach with her arms twisted painfully at her back. Sakano was covered in dust, Shuichi was gnawing on some random person's shirt. Yuki walked up to his brother and smacked him upside the head.

"Ow!" Tatsuha rubbed the spot while frowning.

"Moron."

------------

A few hours later the group was being led out by police and SWAT teams. Kari was handcuffed and being stuffed into a police car as the group came out of the lower levels of the NG building. A couple of tv stations were recording the situation and one of them came up to Ryuuichi.

"Sakuma-san! I heard that you were the reason for all this! What do you have to say about that?"

Ryuuichi yawned, "I'm tired na no da... I'm going home."

Tohma smiled and came forward, "If you have any questions, we'll have a time for you to come and ask them. Right now, we need to rest."

Shuichi stretched and walked next to Yuki, glaring at anyone who looked their way. Eiri stuck a cigarette in his mouth and walked forward nonchalantly to his car. Shuichi waved to Ryuuichi and hopped in with Yuki and they drove off.

Sakano worriedly talked to Tohma about the business hours they had missed and walked off with him and K-san.

Noriko slung an arm around Ryuuichi, "C'mon Ryuu-chan. I'll give you a ride home."

"Okay na no da.." The singer turned to Tatsuha, "Are you gonna come Tatsuha-kun?"

His black eyes looked up briefly, before looking away as the teen shook his head, "Na.. I have things to do right now.."

"Oh.. well, you're welcome whenever you want to come over Tatsuha!" Ryuuichi beamed and gave him a tight hug. "Make sure you come over soon."

"C'mon Ryuu-kun!" Noriko waved from her car.

Ryuuichi gave Tatsuha one more hug before taking off to the womans car. "Bai bai Tatsuha!"

The teen watched him before turning away, "Bye Ryuuichi."

----------

Ryuuichi tossed Kumagoro into the air and hugged him tightly as he landed in his arms. "It's so good to be home Kumagoro!" He paused. "I don't know where Tatsuha is. He hasn't been around for a couple of days. I hope he comes soon na no da."

The singer spun and fell over the arm of his couch and landed with an 'oof' and a giggle. He stared up at the ceiling for a few minutes, thinking, before the phone rang and jolted him out of his thoughts. Ryuu bounced up and bounded over to the phone.

"Na no da!"

"Hello Ryuuichi." Tohma's voice came through the receiver.

"Hey! How're you Tohma? Getting enough sleep?"

There was a chuckle, "Yes. Plenty. But I have something to tell you. If you can come into the studio as soon as possible?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a bit!"

Tohma smiled and said good bye, hanging up. He looked across at the person sitting in the chair in front of his desk. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." He ran a hand through his pitch black hair, "... it'll be better this way."

"All right. You better go before he comes then." Tohma smiled.

"Yeah..." He stood, his hair covering his eyes as he stood.

The blond watched as the other male left. His smile faded as the door closed. He looked at his computer then got out of his chair and looked out his window. A few minutes later he saw the boy leave and walk away. From another direction Ryuuichi pulled in and hopped out of his car, fairly running into the building. Tohma sat back in his chair and put another one of his smiles on.

----

Ryuuichi opened the door to Tohma's room, peering in tentatively.

"Come in Ryuuichi." He smiled.

The singer came in completely and closed the door, plopping in the chair in front of Tohma's desk, "Whatcha wanna talk about na no da? The party coming up?"

"Ah... no Ryuuichi. It's something else." Tohma leaned forward. "I talked to Tatsuha today."

Ryuuichi's eyes lit up, "Really? What did he say?"

"He said he didn't think you two should ever see each other again."

There was a pause, before Ryuu laughed, "Silly Tohma! What did he really say na no da?"

Tohma sighed, "That's what he said Ryuuichi." He looked at the singer with his turquoise eyes. "I'm sorry."

"...you're not serious." Ryuuichi smiled, holding Kumagoro up, "He's kidding, isn't he Kuma-kun?"

"Ryuuichi..."

"He can't be serious." Ryuuichi continued to hold up Kumagoro, a smile still heard in his voice. "Silly Tohma, trying to trick me like that."

Tohma frowned slightly, "Ryuuichi, I'm serious-" Kumagoro was trembling. Tohma stood up and reached for the singer. "Ryuu-"

Ryuuichi leapt to his feet and fled the room, the door swung shut silently behind him. Tohma took his hand back and stared after his lead vocalist and good friend.

"I'm sorry Ryuuichi."

------

Ryuuichi stared at Kumagoro and blinked his eyes several times furiously, "He said he wouldn't leave me alone Kumagoro!" He looked up into the gray sky. "He said... he promised..."

A few flakes of snow drifted down on the bench he was sitting on. Ryuuichi hugged Kumagoro tightly.

"He said... I wouldn't be alone... for the holiday..."

--------------------------------

Well, I dunno 'bout you guys, but I felt like crying when I was typing that whole thing up. o-o Well, that's all for chapter 15! Chapter 16 will be up eventually. XD You'll have to wait more then a day for that one. #stretches# I'm uber tired. x-x Please comment and tell me what you think! Thanks! #hands out cookies and brownies# Stay tuned! 


	16. Determination Brought Him Back

Hello again! #grins# I'm back! I'm writing again! Beware- this one may turn out to be a little depressing. #sheepish look# Just so you know- I'm not depressed! That is not why this is taking a saddened turn... I just like to put my people through emotional stress. #grins# I know I know, I'm so mean. But all will turn out in the end. n.n

Authors note: I'm calling Tatsuha and Yuki's dad 'Uesugi-jiichan' 'cause I can't find his name.. o-o If you can get it for me that would be cool. n.n And... I'm not to sure on his personality so I'm winging it. #sweatdrop# I just remember a perverted drunk old man.. #sweatdrops again# Also! I don't know what they do for Christmas in Japan so bear with me please. #laughs lightly#

Disclaimer: I do not own any of Gravitation- that is why I'm doing this fanfic. XD

-------------

Determination Brought Him Back

-------------

Tatsuha looked at his reflection in the small pond behind his home. It was frozen over, the koi had been moved inside for the winter. He sat on the cold rocks and continued to look down into the frost designs that swirled over the clear ice. The rocks on the bottom of the pond could be seen under the designs, sluggish water slowly churned under the ice. A cold breeze blew the dark haired teens monk robs and chilled his body. He continued to stare down into the pond, frozen over, cold.

"What are you doing out here?" Tatsuha turned to see his father shuffle out of the house, "It's freezing!"

"Sitting." He turned back and looked back into the frozen pond.

Uesugi-jiichan paused and looked at his son, "What's wrong with you? Lose a good lover?"

Tatsuha smiled slightly and shook his head, "Nope. A good friend."

"How'd you do that? Hit on 'em?"

"No, dad... I betrayed them.. twice."

"Ah, and they got pissed at you."

"No.. they still trust me."

His dad looked at him puzzled, "Then why did you stop seeing them?"

"Because I'll just hurt them more." Tatsuha ran a hand through his hair. "And it was getting harder and harder to control myself." He added with a sweatdrop.

"A real babe- eh?" Uesugi-jiichan grinned and nudged his son.

"Yeah... real sexy. Really innocent. Really hot." He talked quietly.

"Innocent never bugged me."

Tatsuha gave his dad a dry look, before sighing and grinning, "No kidding."

"Well, come on." Uesugi-jiichan stood straight and jerked his thumb to the house, "We've got work to do."

"Oh yeah, I'll work and you'll drink. When do I get to have a beer?" The teen stood up and looked down at his dad.

"When you're old enough to hold it." He pointed to the house.

Tatsuha went in front of his father and shook his head, "Bet I can hold it better then you do."

"Wait until you're older!"

"Yeah yeah.." The teen started in the house, he took on more look outside as snow started to fall again.

"We'll have a booming business soon- it's almost christmas! People'll want a charm or two..." Uesugi-jiichan rambled on.

He smiled slightly as his father talked, the smile faded as the snow continued to fall. Turning he walked away from the outside.

----------------

Ryuu walked around his christmas tree, stringing up the lights. It was another year where he would be alone- so he figured he'd make the tree extra bright. _Maybe..._ He thought, _Someone'll see and come to talk to me this year na no da._ He smiled to himself and hummed a tune as he circled the tree. Shuichi was supposed to coming over later so they could put up the other decorations. The lights would go on first though. Lost in his thoughts, the singer somehow got his feet tangled in the cords and stumbled over a box of decorations, falling flat on his face.

"Ouch..." He sat up and looked down at his feet. "Now how did I manage that na no da...?" He wondered curiously. Kumagoro sat a few feet away. "Kumagoro! Did you do that? Tsk tsk, there are better ways of getting my attention na no da." He untangled his feet and looked at the hopeless tangle of cords. "Waahhh! That'll take forever to take care of!"

The singer sighed and stood up. "I guess that's okay." He studied the lights shining from every possible place on the tree. "Maybe you're right, Kuma-kun... it is awfully bright... but at least it's shiny na no da! People will definitely see it now!"

Kumagoro slowly slid over on his side, Ryuuichi looked over. "Oh, yeah. Don't worry, I won't leave you alone. I'll keep my promise." He picked up the pink rabbit and hugged him. "I know! Let's go make some hot cocoa for when Shuichi comes over!" The singer bounded into the kitchen.

"First we need water... 'cause we gotta boil it.." He stuck the pot on the stove and got a couple of mugs out. "Then we get the cups and the hot cocoa mix.." Kumagoro flopped around from his position on Ryuuichi's head. "And now we wait na no da." The singer moved over and looked out the window. Snow drifted down past the glass.

"...it's snowing Kumagoro." He looked out the window quietly, his shoulders dropped a little. Kumagoro slid from Ryuu's head and into his arms. "Isn't it pretty?"

There was a doorbell ring, Ryuuichi turned away from the window and bounded to the door. "Coooming na no da!" He swung open the door and beamed. "Hey Shu-chan!"

The pink haired male beamed back, "Hey Sakuma-san!"

"Ryuuichi!" He pulled the other singer in the house. "Make sure you take off your shoes!"

"Anything you say Ryuuichi-san!"

Ryuu giggled and bounded into the livingroom, "Then come in here and help me put the rest of the decorations on! I have hot cocoa started na no da!"

"You're allowed to use the stove?" Shuichi bounced in after his idol.

"Well of course I am! I just can't make anything that has to be in the oven for a long time." He nodded and picked up a box of decorations. "I already put the lights up na no da! See?"

Shu looked over and nodded, "It looks really good Ryuuichi-san."

"Blech." Ryuu stuck his tongue out, "Don't call me that. It makes me sound oooollllddd... na no da."

"Oh.. um... Ryuu...ichi...kun?"

"That works!"

"All right! Let's start hanging stuff!" He grabbed a couple of sparkly balls and looked for a place to put it.

"Thanks for coming over and helping, it woulda been really lonely to do it all by myself." Ryuu started putting up a silver and green garland.

"No problem.." Shuichi put a few other decorations up, a star and a rocking horse. "I would've stayed with Yuki, but our tree is up and he's being boring working on his new book."

The older singer giggled and came around one side of the tree, starting a gold garland. "He sounds like he's gonna have a fun Christmas. When is the deadline na no da?"

"I dunno, he didn't tell me." The pink haired male pouted.

"Heh, sounds like grr-argy Eiri Yuki-san is still grr-argy Eiri Yuki-san during Christmas."

"Yup- but he still cooks really well! And he cooked a really good meal just the other day, just for me. It was after the whole fan people ordeal, he made this huuuuge meal and we spent the next couple of days home." Shuichi beamed. "It was great!"

Ryuuichi smiled brightly, "Sounds fun! I've been eating Ramen and Ice Cream the past couple of days na no da!"

Shuichi blinked and hooked an angel off a limb, "That's all?"

"Yup! And Kumagoro and I watched movies and we slept lots and talked to Tohma a couple of times." He paused, "Oh, I went to NG Records once, but decided that I really didn't wanna be there right then- too many people- and came home."

"Well as long as you had fun." Shu grinned.

Ryuuichi bounced a little to show his energy, "Of course! Oh!" He heard the kettle go off in the kitchen, "Hot cocoa time na no da!"

-------------

Tatsuha smiled at the girl looking at the charms, "What are you looking for in particular?"

"Ohh... something to give me luck with.." She giggled shyly, "Love."

"Ah, got a special someone in mind for the holidays?" He winked at her as he looked at the charms.

The girl giggled cutely again, "Sort of.." She blushed.

"Well... I think this one-" He took down a pretty pink and red charm, "-would work the best."

"Oh it's so pretty." She took it from him and gazed at it admiringly, "I'll take it- how much?"

Tatsuha shook his head, and winked again at her, "Just take it, a pretty girl shouldn't have to pay for something that can't equal her beauty."

The girl blinked and blushed furiously, "A-are you sure? I don't want to take any money you need..."

"Go ahead, we have plenty more, my dad won't notice."

"T-thank you very much sir!" She flushed excitedly and bowed quickly, turning and skipping down the stairs that led to the shrine.

The teen watched her go. It was the tenth one he had just given away. He knew his dad would notice, but he didn't care much. It was close to the holiday- and he wasn't planning on being home for the next couple of days.

"Tatsuha!" Uesugi-jiichan came up the walkway, "Break time for you. I'll take over. You can go rest for a bit- go meditate or something."

"Kay." The black haired teen stood slowly and stretched, stepping out of the way of his dad. "Come and get me later."

"Yup!" He spotted a couple of young ladies, "Oho-oy! Ladies! Can I interest you in some lovely charms?"

Tatsuha shook his head and walked back to their house. Once inside he stripped his robes and stepped into his street clothes. "Time to go drown my sorrows like a normal person." He grabbed his leather jacket and slung it on, walking out the back door.

------------

Ryuuichi waved to Shuichi as he left, riding on his friend Hiro's motorcycle. Closing the door, the singer stretched and went back in the living room. The tree glimmered and glistened in the room. Ryuuichi had left his curtains open enough to let the tree be seen from outside, and he liked the way it looked. Plopping down on the couch Ryuuichi pulled Kumagoro close to himself and sat, looking at the tree as it blinked and shone.

"You know Kumagoro...?" He gnawed on one of the bunny's ears, "I can't be shiny if I'm all alone... what should I do na no da?" The pink rabbit sat in his arms. "I guess I could go to Shu-chan's... but... he'll wanna be with Yuki. Tohma is gonna wanna be with Mika... and Noriko has her little girl." He paused, "No... I don't know Nakano-san very well- Sakano? I don't know where he lives na no da." Kumagoro slid to one side a little, "... I know... I miss him too."

"Hmm?" Ryuuichi blinked and held the rabbit up, "What was that?" He listened intently, "No, I couldn't! He said-" Ryuu paused, "But he said- and Tohma said- but what if...?"

Kumagoro flopped to one side, his paw hitting Ryuuichi in the nose.

"You know what...? You're right Kumagoro!" The singer nodded definitely. "I don't wanna be alone- and it may be selfish- but I'm gonna go talk to Tatsuha and make sure that's what he really wants na no da! 'Cause he promised!" Ryuuichi stood up and bounced, "I'm not gonna let him just go like that! I'll find out where he lives and I'm gonna bring him back- how's that Kumagoro?" Ryuuichi grinned solidly, truly grinning for the first time since the day Tohma told him the 'news'. "Let's go get Tatsuha-kun and bring him home na no da."

----------------------------------

There! Chapter 16 is up and running! #grins# How's that folks? I'm doin' pretty good huh? I finally know how I'm gonna end this! #bounces# I may actually finish this one! #grins# Whoosh! Well... keep in tune for the next chapter! #hands out ice cream# 


	17. Trying to Forget

Hey! Sorry 'bout the time here. I've been busy. The musical is taking away all my time. x-x #has no time for anything# Just to let my peoples know- I update at least once a week. (Except right now 'cause it's Hell Week. o-o) nods If I have a sudden burst of ideas I update more then that- but seeing school is all blargy and I have to pass government to graduate... I need to keep my fanficing to the weekends. #hugs all of you# Thank you for your comments however! I love to hear what you think. #beams#

Disclaimer: Lalalala.. I do not own Gravi... lalala.. #looks online for the rights to it# Mwaahaha...

---------------

Trying to Forget

---------------

Ryuuichi hopped down the sidewalk leading to Tohma's house. Mika would know where Tatsuha lived. She had lived there before. He would've gone to Yuki's house, but when he called he got no answer- so he assumed that his friend and his lover were busy. _Probably out ice skating or something_, he thought to himself innocently. He looked down at the sidewalk, keeping his feet in-between the cracks. It was a game he liked to play, something he heard little kids play.

"Don't step on a crack.." He hummed the rest of the tune lightly, Kumagoro sat on his head, pointing out cracks that the singer may have missed.

The sky was dull and gray, it would start snowing again soon. Ryuuichi spun lightly on the sidewalk, looking around at all the late minute shoppers. Several people nearly bumped into the singer in their haste. He had smiled and gone on his way. A thought passed through his mind, what would he get Tatsuha for Christmas? Ryuuichi paused and his brow furrowed worriedly. He wondered what kinds of things the black haired teen liked. _What DO teens like now?_ He blinked curiously in a window at a cd player as a man picked it off the shelf for a beaming woman. He shrugged slightly, _Maybe I'll just... waaah! I don't know what to give him!_ Ryuu stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and panicked, gnawing on Kuma's lopped ear.

"Mika'll know!" The singer nodded and brightened, "She'll know what Tatsu-kun wants for a present!" With more determination the singer marched along to his band mates house.

Ryuuichi continually gnawed on Kumagoro's ear and looked around as he walked. His eyes hidden behind glasses and his hair under a cap. A little kid ran up to him and tugged at his sleeve, stopping the singer in his tracks.

"Na?" Ryuu knelt down and looked at the kid, "Whatcha want na no da?"

The kids dark eyes looked up at him and then smiled brightly, "Sakuma Ryuuichi!"

Ryuuichi stared at the kid in slight alarm before laughing and ruffling the kids hair, "That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"Mama! Mama!" The little child pulled at Ryuuichi's sleeve and dragged him over to his mother, "Look Mama- I told you I'd find him! See, see?" He pointed at the bunny the singer was still chewing on. "It's Kumagoro!"

The woman quickly pulled the child away, "I'm so sorry sir! He's always running off like that." She turned to scold the kid, "Don't go around calling people who they are not."

"It's all right!" Ryuuichi smiled and lifted his glasses slightly to give the woman a playful wink, "He got it right this time na no da."

The woman stared at the singer, then quickly bowed a formal greeting, "Oh my! I-I... I don't know what to say!"

Ryuuichi pulled out a piece of paper, "Here, to prove it to your friends." He wrote his name on the paper and offered it to the woman with a smile.

She reached for the paper before smiling and shaking her head, "No thank you, I don't need proof.. Just seeing you is enough."

He blinked, "You sure na no da?"

"Yes. Me and Chiri need to get home... It's getting darker."

Ryuu nodded, "All right. Be safe na no da."

The woman smiled fondly and turned away with her son. "You too. Merry Christmas, Sakuma-san."

Chiri smiled broadly and waved as they walked away, "Bai bai Ryuuichi!"

The singer blinked and stood on the sidewalk holding the paper, then pocketed it and started walking again. He looked along the sidewalk and saw couples walking, hand in hand, heads on shoulders, smiling. He fidgeted and walked a little faster. He wanted someone to smile at. Vigorously shaking that thought out of his head he thought of the little kid and smiled faintly.

A few minutes later found him at Tohma's house. He looked up the steps and ran forward, nearly colliding with the door. The singer pushed the doorbell and waited. A few seconds later a woman answered the door.

"Mika-san!"

She raised her eyebrow slightly, "Hello Ryuuichi... would you like to come in?"

"Yeah! I have a question na no da." He bounded inside and in the livingroom.

"Oh?" She followed, "What's that?"

"I wanna to know to know where Tatsuha is." Ryuu sat on the couch and leaned forward.

Mika blinked, "The brat?"

"You call him that too na no da?"

She smiled fondly, "Well he is one. Especially lately, moping around."

"Where is he?" Ryuuichi leaned forward eagerly.

"He's at the family shrine.. why?"

Ryuuichi thought a moment, "Oh, 'cause Kumagoro told me to go get him na no da. He promised me that he wouldn't leave me alone for the holidays."

Mika looked at the singer, "Did he now?"

"Uh huh! He said na no da! And Kumagoro said that he couldn't've meant that he didn't want to see me again."

"He said what?" The woman stared at the faintly smiling singer. "I can't believe he said that." She ran a hand through her hair aggrivatedly. "Damn kid."

"Why?" Ryuuichi blinked curiously.

Mika smiled tenderly and patted the singer on the head softly. "Don't worry. Here, I'll give you a lift over to the shrine."

"Really?" Ryuu's eyes brightened.

"Really, get in the car." She grabbed her jacket.

"Thanks Mika!"

------

Tatsuha sat in the bar stool and downed another beer. The bartender knew him well, and didn't question his age. The dark haired young man attracted attention from the older women, several had even approached him, only to find him deep in thoughts about someone else. The bartender came up and placed another cold beer down in front of him.

"Here ya go.. looks like you're hit hard kiddo."

Tatsuha looked up confused, "Wha..?"

The older man chuckled, "Obviously you're in love."

"No.." He turned away and took the last swig from his old beer.

He took it from him, "Sure. Got ya tight, betcha even tried to separate yourself before you got too caught up didn'tcha?" He laughed at his startled look, "Been there kid." His eyes softened, "You can stay as long as you like, you can even sleep here if you want.."

Tatsuha sighed as the bartender walked away, taking the new, colder beer. He slumped further in the seat and thought about the days prior to then. The kidnapping, the woman, the blood. He winced and took a long drink. Never...

"Never.. I can't see you ever." The dark eyes traveled to the clock. He'd go home in an hour. 'Til then.. he took another long drink.

------

Ryuuichi hopped out of the car and walked up to the shrine, Mika following him slowly. He could feel his heart pounding. Why did he feel like this? The singer looked down at his hands, where Kumagoro was resting. They shook slightly. It was worse then before a performance. Ryuuichi blinked, _I'm.. nervous? But why?_ He turned to look at Mika, she smiled slightly and led him inside.

"Father!" She called, "Where's Tatsuha?"

A balding man poked his head out of a room. "Haven't seen him since earlier today.. why?"

Ryuuichi felt his adrenaline crash. He stopped walking forward. Mika frowned and followed her dad in a room.

"Where'd he go?"

"Hell if I knew.." The man sat down.

Ryuuichi found his feet and followed them in, "You don't know? Do you know when he'll be back na no da?"

The man looked at him, "Nope. He's been real down lately, hasn't said much and been giving away things."

"Oh..." The singer fiddled with Kumagoro.

Mika frowned. "I see..." She turned to Ryuuichi, "Ryuu- I'm sorry, would you like to wait here?"

He shook his head, "No. I wanna go home." Kumagoro tried to convince him to stay but he shook his head, "He doesn't want to see me ever again. I'll respect his wishes na no da..."

Uesugi-jiichan blinked as the singer left, and shrugged at Mika's dark look. A few minutes later he heard them leave. "So that's the kid that Tatsuha's obsessed with. Hm.." The man looked thoughtful a moment. "I see... I guess I'll be waiting for him to come home."

------

Ryuuichi thanked Mika and got out of her car, "I'll- tell Tohma I'll see him at the party."

"All right.. Ryuuichi...?"

"I'm fine na no da!" He smiled brightly and closed the door.

Mika sighed and drove away. Ryuuichi watched her go.

"C'mon Kumagoro... we have Christmas specials to watch." The singer walked inside.

----------------------

Okay kids! That's it for a bit! This week is Hell Week- I'm uberly busy! I'll update as soon as I can! Loves! #runs off# 


	18. Never Leave

Hey guys, I've been really busy. I'm sorry I haven't written. But thank you all for the wonderful reviews. #smiles slightly# It's enough to really brighten a persons day. Let's get this story on the road, shall we? Oh yes, this took so long because I've had bronchitis, an ear infection, concerts, and birthdays. I've been on busy gal.

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for any of the characters in here, if they offend you then you'll have to bring it up with your conciousness. #winks playfully# Just kidding, I don't own any of the Gravitation characters, and the back ground ones are being borrowed from CLAMP. XD

----------------

Never Leave

----------------

His mind was blurry, about the same as his eye sight. Tatsuha pushed the glass to the side and rested his head in his arms, closing his eyes to relieve the burning sensation that wouldn't leave.

"What's wrong kid?" A womans voice softly asked near him.

Tatsuha looked up to see a friendly looking young woman, she sat across from him at his booth with her chin resting in slender hands. She smiled at him, her hair was up neatly, with half of it down, it was a soft brown color. He noticed her eyes were the same as Ryuuichi's, in both color and liveliness. Sitting up fully he studied her more, she looked as if she was waiting for someone, the way she was softly done up and wearing a nice flattering, yet trendy outfit.

"..Nothing.." He finally responded. "I doubt you'd understand anyway."

He was rewarded with a wry grin, "You'd be surprised how much a girl like me would know. Why don't you try me?"

Looking into her eyes the teen struggled momentarily, then finally gave in, "All right, but first, let's introduce ourselves.. can't talk with a pretty lady and not know her name." It was a nice attempt to flirt, getting back to his usual self.

"I'm Kira." The flirting brought another smile to her face, she held out her hand. "Who might you be?"

Tatsuha found he liked her smiles, they were nice, and accepting. He took her hand, "Tatsuha."

"So what has a kid like you so upset, Tatsuha?" Kira sipped a glass of water the waiter brought her.

"Betrayal." He spoke softly.

"Someone important betrayed you?"

He laughed harshly, "No, I betrayed him." Slowly he retaliated the story, leaving out only names and organizations.

"Really? So now he doesn't trust you anymore?"

"No.." Tatsuha looked at the table, "He still wants to be... friends..." He sighed, "That's what I don't get. I'll end up hurting him again, I know I will. And he says it's okay. He looks at me with a large smile on his face and that damned pink bunny and says it's okay, he still wants to be friends, still wants me to be around him."

"Mmm.." Kira sounded thoughtful. The black haired teen looked up and saw her tapping a finger to her lips. Suddenly she smiled and leaned forward. "It's simple really."

He frowned, "How so?"

She continued to smile, "Think about it. You think you hurt him, and he says it's okay. Maybe he's stronger then you think-" She shook her head as Tatsuha opened his mouth, "-hang on now. You say you betrayed him? And hurt him?" He nodded slowly, "Yet, through all those things, he's continued to smile and trust you- am I right?" Tatsuha nodded again, confused. "And he says it's okay for you to be around him, infact, he _wants_ you to be around him- right? Right. Well... it's obvious this person thinks very highly of you, Tatsuha-san. He likes you a lot. And he trusts you because he knows that you'll never hurt him on purpose." She paused, "Perhaps it's more then that though."

"More?" The teen's brow was furrowed.

"Yes, perhaps-" She looked beyond him and smiled, "But you'll have to figure it out on your own." She stood up, "Just think about it. Wait until you're fully sober and think." Kira walked by him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Stop worrying about what he thinks when you're not _sure_ what he thinks. You won't know him inside and out- no matter how many physical things you know about him or how long you live with him. I'm sure if he's really that upset, he'd tell you. He seems to be that kind of person. He seems to care about you and how you feel though, I'll bet he's more worried now, because you're not with him, then if you had betrayed him a thousand times, apologized and stayed with him forever."

Tatsuha watched her trot up to a tall man with dark hair and green eyes, smiling brightly and wrapping her arms around him. Her words struck something, but he wasn't able to catch it yet. He wasn't sure what to think about her. If he was right, and she really was like Ryuuichi, could she be right? The young woman named Kira seemed to know a lot, for not knowing who he was talking about, and for how little he said about the situation. Turning back to his drink he swirled it around with his finger, sighing Tatsuha stood up and set money under the half empty glass. He grabbed his jacket and flung it around himself, tucking his hands in the pockets. It was past time to get home, his dad would be waiting and wanting to know what happened to him no doubt.

It was snowing again, then again that wasn't much of a surprise, it was the middle of winter. Coming slowly up to his house the teen noticed that all the lights were still on. It wasn't late, but normally his dad caught him in the dark. He liked the element of surprise. Tatsuha slowly walked up to the door and opened it, peering in. The hall light was on, as was the living room light.

"I'm home!" He called into the house.

Uesugi-jiichan's voice came from the kitchen, "C'mere boy."

Hanging his jacket on the coat rack, Tatsuha trotted to the kitchen. Once there he saw his father cooking- _cooking_- with non other then Yuki. The dark haired teen slid into a chair and watched the two.

"You had a visiter today." Uesugi-jiichan mused. "They had been looking for you for a while."

Tatsuha raised an eyebrow- keeping his blase attitude. "Kay."

Yuki turned and gave a famous glare, "You know who it was moron." He placed his hands on the table, "And it's your fault I'm here-"

"Yuuukiii!" A pink haired ball of energy bulleted at the blond. "Hey, Tatsuha's here- you do know that Sakuma-san was here looking for you right?"

The other two men stared at Shuichi, Yuki sighed slightly and the two look alikes father gave Shuichi an incredulous look, "I was supposed to tell him..."

"Oh... I'm sorry... you can tell him the next part then."

Tatsuha's heart was thudding, he clenched his hands together under the table. Ryuuichi had come to see him. Kira's words entered his mind.

_ "Perhaps it's something else then..." She smiled, "He trusts you Tatsuha-san. You're a very special person to him apparently."_

"Stop trying to think of what you THINK he's thinking... you won't know no matter how long you're with him."

Tatsuha looked up as his dad spoke.

"Tatsuha... he was very crushed to find out you weren't here." There was a pause, "I think he came to tell you that he wanted you to stay with him-no matter what."

The three other men stared as Tatsuha's head bowed over the table and he held his head in his hands.

----------------

Ryuuichi was stretched out on his couch, Kumagoro propped up on his chest. The tree twinkled infront of the window, and old Christmas specials talked from the television. His eyes weren't cast towards any of those things however, instead the singer was writing something on a peice of paper. Crumpled other papers littered the floor, along with several broken pencils. Ryuu looked at Kumagoro.

"Do you really think this'll work, Kuma-kun?" The pink bunny flopped slightly and peered at him through wise eyes. The singer sighed, "I hope so." His eyes scanned over the words, humming softly.

_I thought that darkness ruled the night, letting only stars twinkle in the twilight. Keeping the moon in it's velvety grasp, holding the memories of things come to pass._

Ryuuichi sighed, and continued to read, now muttering it under his breath. A chipper song about New Years and Christmas came on the air, the singer turned his blurry eyes to the tv.

"Kumagoro... it's not right. It was only a few days." He sat up and clutched the bunny to his chest. "There's just now way you can feel this way about someone who you've only known for a short amount of time..." _So why does it feel like my chest is clenched to the point of restricting my breathing...? And why does it hurt so much?_

Ryuu rubbed his nose on Kumagoro's now wet head, "C'mon Kumagoro... it's... it's late- and we have things to bring over to peoples houses tomorrow.. 'cause... it's Christmas.." He got up and turned off the television, turning out the livingroom lights- except the tree. He stood infront of the tree staring at the lights twinkle off the glass of the window. The gold and silver tinsle and garlands sparkled in the lights. Ryuuichi stared and blinked as something moved outside the window, he watched slightly. It was a person. They stopped and stared at the tree as well. Ryuu gazed silently, calmly almost, as the lights shone on the window and illuminated the snow falling outside.

Suddenly Ryuuichi saw a feeble smile light on the persons lips, his eyes widened slightly. Kumagoro dropped to the floor, landing in a sitting position under the tree- and forgotten momentarily. The singer spun on his heel and ran to the door, flinging it open. The light from the hall shone on the person walking up to the door.

Tatsuha looked up at Ryuuichi and grinned slightly, "Hey."

"T-Tatsuha..." Ryuu hung onto the doorway and stared at the dark haired man infront of him, he fought his vision from being blurry again. "Tatsuha! You came back!"

Tatsuha found himself with a teary eyed thirty-one year old singer in his arms, he hesitantly put his arms around him, then tightened his grip and whispered feircly, "I promised you wouldn't be alone... didn't I?"

"I thought you forgot..." Ryuuichi buried his face in Tatsuha's shoulder.

The sheepish grin was heard in his voice, "I just... had a lot to think about, Ryuu-kun."

"Well..." The tears were gone, and in their place was a very happy Ryuuichi, "Come inside! It's cold out here."

-----------------------------------------

Okay guys! It's not over yet! #winks# So don't write telling me how sweet the ending was- you haven't read the ending yet. #grins# 


	19. Early Present

I'm back! Already! XD Amazing is it not? I'm working on the story! Whoosh! Be happy, cheer... w00t! #coughs# Okay, I'm really tired and kinda hyper... I've come to notice that soda does that to me... So anyway! Here is the next chapter! OH! Warning! Warning! Warning!!!!WARNING! there may be a bit of explicit material in here... ¬.¬ Just warning you.

P.S. I am now a High School Graduate! #pose# Cheer for me!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story- I do however own the idea that I came up for this fic. #winks# And today the background characters are mine too... but the people that talk on the sidewalk are owned by Rumiko Takahashi. Except for the Gravi characters sillies! ... yeah I'm done. #laughs#

-------------------

Early Present

-------------------

Tatsuha sat on the plush red couch in the now dark livingroom, Ryuuichi just wanted the light of the Christmas tree. Kumagoro was again in the singers arms, and the three of them watched the tree.

"I'm sorry Tatsuha." Ryuu tilted his head to one side and gazed forward, "I didn't think that you were that much in turmoil.." He thought of the things that the teen had told him were going through his mind. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

Tatsuha reached over and brushed some of Ryuuichi's hair out of his eyes, "No.. if you hadn't come, then... I would've just stayed away. In the back of your concerts... watching and leaving before it was over." He added bluntly, "It would've sucked."

The singer laughed, "Silly Tatsu-kun." He paused, "I think we've both been silly."

Silence stretched in agreement.

"So... are you gonna stay for a while?" Ryuuichi turned his gaze to Tatsuha.

"Yeah..." he grinned wryly, "I don't have much of a choice either way."

Ryuu blinked, "Why?"

"Dad kicked me out and Shuichi threatened me." The dark eyes laughed.

_"Well... I'm kicking you out. You'll still work here and do your monk duties- but, you're not living with me anymore." Uesugi-jiichan took a large swig from a bottle. "Besides, you scare away all the ladies." _

Shuichi's determined face was shoved in Tatsuha's, "You better go apologize! He's wicked depressed and it makes me sad when he's upset. Someone as great as Sakuma-san should not be upset!"

"You should just go to shut them up." Yuki's back was turned and he was staring out the window. "And so I can go home and sleep."

"Yuukkiii, you're so mean!"

"Nn."

Ryuuichi blinked and laughed with the teen. "Well, anyway, I'm really really glad you're here!" Ryuu bounced and faced Tatsuha. "We should do something na no da! Oh! It's the day before Christmas! We can open one present na no da!"

Tatsuha blinked mildly, _I don't have any presents... well I shouldn't- I didn't get anything for Ryuuichi..._ He watched the singer stretch and bound off the couch to the tree, plopping down infront of it and sifting through the many presents under the tree.

"Nope." He discarded one and picked up another, checking the name and then shaking it. "Nu-uh." Ryuuichi squirmed and wriggled underneath the tree, picking out a semi-small package. "A ha!" He wiggled out and grinned brightly. "Perfect!" The singer turned and tossed the package to Tatsuha, "That ones yours na no da."

The dark haired teen blinked and caught the present. It was wrapped haphazardly with very shiny and sparkly paper, _Figures.._ Tatsuha thought with a smirk, and it was tyed surprisingly neatly with a red ribbon. He waited for Ryuuichi to find himself a present and then watched as Ryuu came back over and plopped himself down next to him with a rather large and squishy looking package.

"Okay! Let's open 'em!" The singer grinned at Tatsuha and started to carefully unwrap his present.

Tatsuha noted out of the corner of his eye how carefully the older male unwrapped the present, very steadily pulling at all the tape until nothing was taped together and then unfolding the paper neatly. He himself worked the ribbon off and the wrapping paper almost fell off on it's own. A little dark blue box sat in his hand. He looked up and found Ryuuichi tossing the paper on the floor and holding up a very fuzzy, very green, very fluffy blanket with a large grin on his face. Shrugging slightly the teen opened the box. Inside, on a little gold colored pillow, sat a silver key. Tatsuha blinked and held it up.

"It's the key to my house." The singer looked at him from hugging the blanket and grinned, suddenly looking his age. "So you can come and go whenever you want- even if I'm not here."

The dark haired teen blinked and looked at the key, not sure what to say. Ryuuichi hummed and snuggled into the blanket, back to being cute.

_Oh my god... is this what I think it is? The actual KEY to THE Ryuuichi Sakuma's house? What do I do? Do I say thank you? I don't know what to say! I'm stunned! I'm happy! I'm excited- damn I'm excited..._ Tatsuha looked at Ryuuichi and closed the key in his hand slowly. "Thanks..."

"No problem na no da! I was gonna give it to you anyway- even if you didn't show up, just as a maybe thing but then you showed up so I could give it to you!" The singer beamed at Tatsuha happily.

He grinned back at Ryuuichi and stood up, going to put the key in his jacket pocket. When he came back in Ryuu had folded up his blanket and stuffed the wrappings in a large plastic bag.

"There!" Ryuu looked at the clock and mused a little, "Okay! I think it's bed time." He stretched and yawned largely, "I'll get the bed ready for you!" He trotted off and into his room, going through the closet in there.

Tatsuha nodded and swallowed a little. He had made up his mind and followed the singer to his room. "Actually, Ryuuichi... I have a present for you, but... I don't want to wait until tomorrow." He suddenly smirked, Ryuu blinked at him, "You've gotta trust me though."

Ryuuichi gave him a funny look, curiousity showing through, "Of course I trust you Tatsu-kun! I'd trust you with my life- which Iâ€™ve already done once, right?" He grinned and plopped back on his bed. "What is it?" He watched curiously as Tatsuha came over and smirked, looking down at him. Ryuuichi blinked and shifted slightly, the look in the others dark eyes making his stomach twist and feel like he was on a roller coaster. "Well?" He asked, surprised at how his own voice came out, slightly nervous-sounding.

Tatsuha's smirk curled more, causing Ryuuichi to squirm a little more under his gaze. Leaning down a little Tatsuha placed both hands on either side of him, and whispered in the singers ear with a husky voice, "I'd like to show you just how much I admire, adore, love... and want you. Every part of you..."

Ryuuichi felt heat flood his face in a blush, "T-Tatsuha is very forward... na no da..." He swallowed hard, he wasn't sure if that was what he was expecting, but his body reacted in a strange way to the dark haired male's words. A slow fire curled around his stomach and spiraled, slowly heating the rest of his body, his face was flushed, his heart had started pounding and even stranger still, Ryuuichi was finding his lungs rebeling against him, feeling like he had just got done an intense concert. He tried hard to regulate his breathing and slow his heart beat. Tatsuha smirked a little and pulled back enough to lock his deep black eyes with Ryuuichi's own wide green-blue ones, going nose to nose.

"Ryuuichi doesn't mind Tatsuha forward does he?"

Ryuuichi opened his mouth to say something and then closed it. He wasn't sure what he was thinking at the moment, so he shook his head silently. Then looked back at Tatsuha with his wide, slightly worried eyes.

"Don't worry, you can trust me." Tatsuha brushed some of Ryuuichi's hair from his face, "We can start out slow.. but you have to relax." He paused and looked the singer dead in the eyes, "You... _do_ trust me right?"

Ryuuichi shifted a little and bit his lip, thinking about it. Shuichi had said that he'd know when it was okay, all the other times, it hadn't been okay. So nothing had happened. Then again, all those other times, he hadn't felt the way he felt now. His heart wasn't trying to break free of his chest, his lungs weren't bursting from lack of air, even though he was giving them what he normally did, he had never been so nervous and giddy around anyone with the same intentions that Tatsuha had, as he was when Tatsuha merely watched him as he did now.

Ryuuichi gave a small nod and gave Tatsuha a small grin, "Yeah... I trust you... I've trusted you with my life before... I trust you with.. with me and..." The rest of his words had been mumbled off into quietness.

Tatsuha smiled in relief. Ryuuichi trusted him. He looked at the singer as he blushed, and grinned. "Cute."

Ryuu looked up, confused, and was kissed. He blinked in surprise, and then allowed the kiss, closing his eyes. Tatsuha brought one hand up and cupped Ryuuichi's face, deepening the kiss slightly. He wnted to see how far he'd actually be allowed to go. Slowly, gently, he opened his mouth and prodded the singers lips with his tongue, asking for entry. Ryuu hesitated, feeling Tatsuha running his fingers through his hair gently and then allowed him to enter, opening his mouth a little. The dark eyed young man felt a surge of happiness and heat, and plunged his tongue into the recesses of the singers mouth, exploring heatedly.  
Slowly Tatsuha pushed Ryuuichi back on the bed and continued to kiss him, his hands ran over his body slowly. Touching and carressing gently. Ryuu cautiously put his arms around the other and instinctivly pulled him closer, kissing back in expiramentation. Tatsuha slowly pushed up Ryuuichi's shirt until he complied and it ended up on the floor. Almost eagerly, Tatsuha started to kiss a trail down the singers neck and over his chest, he stopped at Ryuu's stomach and returned to his mouth hungrely, letting his hands do the rest of his searching. Ryuuichi kissed him back and paused before shyly, but with a rather impish look in his eyes, lifted Tatsuha's shirt off as well. Dark eyes looked into light ones with heated passion. Ryuuichi pulled Tatsuha down in a surprisingly intense kiss, wrapping his arms tightly around the teen so he wouldn't stop.

_I have to... control.. have to be gentle.._ Tatsuha pulled back, breathing in gasps. His muscles were tense with restraint.

"Tatsuha.." Ryuuichi looked at him with a confused look, "What's wrong?"

"No-nothing.." _So innocent! What do I do? _He looked down at Ryuuichi below him. _Hair a mess, eyes inviting, mouth... so... damn soft!  
_  
"Tatsuha.."

He looked at him.

Ryuuichi grinned at him, "You're not going to break me na no da.."

Tatsuha blinked and mumbled slightly, "I know.."

"Then stop worrying about it." Tatsuha gazed down at Ryuu who smiled.

_Stop.. worrying.._ His muscles relaxed and he smirked, leaning down slightly he spoke, his voice a husky growl, "As you wish, Sakuma Ryuuichi."

---------------------------------------

Heh... so that sucked royally. #sweatdrops# Forgive me for that horrible chapter! #hands out ice cream and brownies# Don't kill me over the horridness of it! T-T I tried. HS graduate or not, those scenes are hard to write, no matter how many romance novels you read...

Anyway! The next chapter is coming soon! And after that one this fic is done. I know, I know, it's saddening. I'm sorry- but I have an idea for another one! XD Yay! And... yet again it's Tatsu-baby and Ryuu-kun. Hope to see you next chapter and beyond! Thanks for being with me so long!

Oh, and if it's screwed up and all... I had to transfer it between two computers... #sweatdrop# So it messed up on me.. T-T


	20. Cleanliness is Next to Sexiness

#grins impishly# My goodness people! Do you like my story or something? So here I am, and I will oblige your happily, uncapitolized, and nice letters. (Thank you very much for understanding I'm in college. #faints# Really, even with nothing to do it's so hard to _do_ something with my time. -.- Rawr.) Here is the final chapter! It may end up being long though, and sappy and... I'll _try_ to add in a little TatsxRyuu for you all, but I'm really not that good at writing that stuff.. #flushes darkly# So if you hang in there.. I'd love y'all foreva. #salutes# Here's the last chapter! (Um... WARNING! There IS stuff in here... **THERE IS STUFF IN HERE THAT _IMPLIES_ YAOI. DO NOT BE ALARMED.** I don't go into detail but I think you'll all be satiated by what you get. At least you better be. -.- You have no clue how hard this is to type in the middle of the library.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any character that may be in this story except for Kira and Ethan- and they are original characters. If you would like to borrow them then please ask me. XD As for the rights to Gravitation... I'm still working on bribing Maki with my amazing ability to cook. #winks# Sooner or later... sooner or later...

* * *

Cleanliness is Next to.. Sexiness

---------------------

Tatsuha cuddled closer to the warmth he knew was the only person he'd ever love when he realized that person wasn't there. Instead, the dark eyed young man found himself face to face with a life-sized Kumagoro. Puzzled he gazed at the pink head and then paniced, where was Ryuuichi? Where did he go? Did he get scared and run away after the passion-filled, and very delicious, night they had spent together? Quickly he bolted up from the bed and almost immediately fell back down on it with a groan. _Man_ he was sore, and tired. It had been a long beautiful night. He grinned like a fool before remembering that the object of his desires was still missing. Carefully he slipped out of the bed and made his way slowly out the door. What was that sound he heard? Humming? Water? Tatsuha blinked the remains of sleep from his eyes and almost hit his head on the wall in embarrassment. The singer was in the shower.

Suddenly Tatsuha grinned slyly.

Ryuuichi dumped the shampoo in his hand and then quickly rubbed it through his hair, letting the suds fall around him in bubbly masses of purple. He always loved the purple shampoo, he didn't care if it was for older people and their graying hair, it was purple and shiny, and that was all that mattered in his book. The singer scratched his fingers along his scalp with a contented sigh and winced as a sudden abrupt movement brought screams of protest from his over worked body. He grinned to the puff ball that sat across from him in the shower at rememberance of the night. He hadn't had a concert, but he definately had gotten a work out. Closing his eyes he stepped back into the spray of water to rinse out the colored suds from his hair. Tatsuha would still be asleep of course, the other male tended to sleep very late into the day. Something that the 31 year old singer just couldn't fathom, he had to get up early, otherwise he'd miss out on a full day of... well... things to do! Relaxing under the hot spray, Ryuuichi ran his fingers through his soon-to-be-squeaky hair, stifling a slight yawn. Maybe it would be good to go back to bed for a little bit. After all, he had been up almost all night long.

Tatsuha quietly crept into the bathroom and gazed at the smokey image of Ryuuichi from behind the frosted glass. Mesmerized by the singers soft humming and smooth, liquid movements, the dark haired teen just stared for a few minutes. Finally he realized where he was and that he wasn't watching a movie. The singer was _in_ that shower, he was right there, naked, wet, lean but definitely with muscle, the whole yummy length of him was in that shower. Tatsuha grinned slowly. And he was all for the taking. Steathily, he moved towards the shower, glad he was already naked since he hadn't bothered to put on clothes, and silently opened the glass doors, slipping in the shower with Ryuu.

He had just finished rinsing the soap from his hair when suddenly two arms wrapped around him and a husky, slightly sleepy, voice whispered in his ear, "Hey Sakuma-san."

Ryuu had nearly jumped from his skin. "Tatsuha!" He wriggled slightly, "I'm taking a shower na no da!"

"I know." Was the devilish reply, Ryuu could swear he heard the smirk that he knew Tatsuha was giving. "That's why I came in here."

"Well. Wait- do you need the shower?" He had finally managed to slip out of Tatsuha's grasp and glanced over his shoulder at the other male.

Tatsuha scratched his head lazily as water spilled down over him from the shower head, "That would be nice. Yeah. Shower. Let's take a shower together."

Ryuu answered him with a half turn, "I already washed my body and I've just gotta take care of my hair na no da." He pointed to the conditioner that sat behind Tatsuha.

"You probably missed a few spots." Came the impish reply. "I could get them for you."

"You are insatiable Tatsuha!" Ryuuichi scolded him with a waggling finger, going to move behind the teen for the conditioner.

"Nu-uh. I want to wash you." Tatsuha grinned before adding, "Then you can wash me. Fair trade, right?"

Ryuuichi puffed out a cheek and swished the air back and forth with a cute glare. He sighed slightly, "Oh I suppose." Suddenly he grinned, "I get to wash you huh? I wanna clean you up first. You're all sweaty na no da."

_I wonder why. you devil Sakuma. _Tatsuha smirked at Ryuu, "Sure. you can."

Ryuuichi grabbed a puff, reaching behind Tatsuha and brushing up against him slightly before pulling back and grabbing the body wash. The scent of butter toffee and cream wafted up and drifted by Tatsuha, making his mouth water slightly. He wasn't paying attention to what the singer was rambling, but he did pick up the words 'chocolate' and 'yummy' and 'hungry'. Ryuuichi lathered up the puff ball and looked at Tatsuha who stood across from him, pondering about where to start. He had the sneaking suspicion that the washing of bodies would lead to something that wouldn't exactly keep them awake, but for the moment he didn't mind. With a slight grin he started to move the puff ball across Tatsuha's chest.

The teen had to clench his teeth together to keep the groan that threatened to escape in. Ryuu was right, he was insatiable. It was a good thing the singer didn't seem to mind at all. Slowly he felt the cleaning device move over his shoulders and down his arms. Ryuuichi chattered on about how everything had to get cleaned- even his elbows, but Tatsuha wasn't paying attention. He was slowly beginning to lose all rational thought. He hadn't expected the vocalist to actually agree to the cleaning, but then again, things had happened the night before that he never would have thought the singer would have done. The puffball kept moving, this time making slow circles down his chest. Slowly, slowly it moved, grazing over his skin and making it hard to breath. Tatsuha wasn't sure how much more of this torture he could take until he'd have to show Ryuuichi who was in charge.. or who should be in charge... or who he hoped could be in charge... or how much he wanted to be in charge...

With a slightly curious look, the singer watched as the suds of sweet smelling soap clung to Tatsuha's form and then got picked up and carried away by the water that sent riveletts of wet down his chest. He continued to slowly wash the teen, almost completely unaware of the affect he was having on him. If it hadn't been for a particularly attention drawing something he wouldn't have known at all what he was doing. Tatsuha's eyes were closed however and he seemed to be enjoying the moment. With a devious grin Ryuuichi moved lower, letting the soap filled puffball skim over the teens tense stomach.

Lower, lower the puffball moved, passing his chest and moving over his stomach, the his lower abdomin. An inch lower and he wouldn't be able to take it any longer. He felt the puffball lift and heard the singer tell him to turn around. He had to wash his back of course. Slightly thankful for that reprive, Tatsuha turned around, feeling again the puffball work it's magic over his shoulders. There was a slight twinge of regret that he hadn't gone lower, but that was soon lost in the feeling of the puff ball moving down his back. Even if it was his back- it was damn sensual. The singer had stopped chattering and was now humming a song deep in his throat, the sound of the sexy voice made it even worse. Weakly, Tatsuha wondered if the vocalist was doing everything on purpose, the gentle scrubbing, the soft humming, it was torturous. Sweet, sweet torture. The puff ball moved lower on his back, slowly working in circles, lower and lower when suddenly the singer decided that he forgot something on Tatsuha's stomach and wrapped his arms around him to wash dangerously low. That was too much. The teen didn't care if he wasn't completely clean, it was _his_ turn to wash the sexy, tantilizingly moving, hot, wet, soon to be clean by his own doing, and dangerously sultry singer.

Ryuuichi had forgotten something and decided that washing Tatsuha's front from behind was a good idea, he didn't feel like talking at the moment. The air had gotten tense, and he carefully made the puffball circle around as he tried to judge the distance. Tatsuha let out a muffled sound before turning in Ryuu's arms and grabbing his hands. The singer blinked and frowned, looking up at Tatsuha. He hadn't been able to say anything, first because the darkness in Tatsuha's eyes nearly swallowed him whole, and second because he was pulled forward in an intense kiss. That was a differant expirience. Ryuuichi had never gotten kissed in the shower, or in the rain. It was... differant to feel the water running down him with his naked body pressed up against anothers. It was differant enough that he even felt the effects from his head to his toes. Before he had a chance to say anything again, Tatsuha had taken the puff ball with a grin that was devilish enough to make even the most devious person feel angelic.

"My turn." Tatsuha's voice was gruff and deep, husky and breathless.

"But I'm not done with you yet.." Ryuu grabbed at the puffball, pouting his lips when Tatsuha kept it out of reach. "That's not fair na no da."

Tatsuha lowered his face to Ryuuichi's and touched his nose to the others, "All's fair in love and war, didn't you say that before?"

"Um. I don't remember.." Ryuuichi stated tactfully with an innocent smile on his face. "But you've gotta play fair- don't you na no da?"

"If everything is fair then I don't see a reason for stopping what I'm doing." Tatsuha grinned grabbing the soap, "Your turn to get washed. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're extra clean. Every," he moved a little closer, "last," he let the puff gain suds, "inch."

With that said he got to work. Moving over the singer's body in firm and regretably controled motions. He had to put him through the same thing that he had gone through. The same sweet torture, the same feelings. But he wasn't going to be shy about it, and he didn't want to give the singer any moment that he might recover from what was happening. He wished that they had started the shower with chocolate dripping off each others bodies, but that could wait until another day. At the moment he was working on getting the singer squeaky clean, even if he was going to get him dirty again later. At that prospect Tatsuha grinned, brushing the puffball against Ryuuichi intimately before moving along the others body. Sweet slow torture, was it just him, or was it almost worse giving the torture then it had been getting it?

Ryuuichi hadn't been given a change to think before Tatsuha had the puff ball running boldly down his chest. The young man was definitely not shy about what he was all about, and the singer found himself happy with that prospect. The puffball carefully scrubbed across his chest and then down his stomach to rest teasingly low on his abs. Before he could do anything- or even make a sound- the puff ball moved again, this time starting at his feet. Ryuuichi laughed, scrambling back against the wall as Tatsuha tickled him, the laugh turned slowly into a hissed in breath as the teen moved his attentions up, up, up his legs to his inner thighs. Even if the cleaning was quick, he was thorough. Slowly Tatsuha rose again, slowly also the puffball moved. The vocalist gripped Tatsuha as a shudder went through him.

"You know... I'm beginning to think this thing.." Tatsuha dangled the puffball off to the side, "... is getting in the way of completely taking care of your body." Ryuuichi watched as the device was dropped, and couldn't help but grin back up at Tatsuha. "I think," The dark haired teens voice dropped to a dangerously low and sexy whisper, "I'm just going to use my hands for the rest."

Ryuuichi ran his hands over the young man that so easily made him feel as if he was really, and truely, desired, wanted and _needed_. "It's fine with me." He let a smirk pass over his features and watched as Tatsuha's eyes darkened still further. "I was thinking the same thing."

----------------------------------

Ryuuichi yawned as he glanced over at the time. The bright green florecent lights blinked back at him. 4:06 PM. He stretched his wonderfully sore body and snuggled in closer to Tatsuha. He was planning on staying like that all day. He had already told everyone that they would get their presents at the New Years party, and he had no intentions of getting up and taking care of anything until that day arrived. He wasn't sure if he could get up anyway, being that his body didn't want to cooperate unless it was the dark eyed and dark haired person next to him giving the commands. Kumagoro had been left in the living room during the past night and days activities. But he hadn't complained, instead he had chattered away with a stuffed bear that was to be Shuichi's. Ryuu was glad for that, he didn't want to corrupt the poor rabbits mind with what he and Tatsuha had been doing. Not that it was a bad thing, he thought as a grin spread across his face, it was just that he didn't want the rabbit to know things before his time. Slowly he shifted and closed his eyes again, drifting back to sleep. He had better get his sleep when he could. The look in the teens eyes every time he awakened stated that he wouldn't get any sleep when Tatsuha was awake.

* * *

There! The last chapter! Did you like? HAHA! I lied. It's not the last chapter. There is, one more. #grins# I know I know, it's aweful isn't it! #headdesk# I'm sorry if they got a little OOC... O-O I've never done that before and I certainly don't want to start now!! The next chapter is the last chapter. - This one is just a filler to make you all happy. I realized if I typed everything I wanted in this chapter it would be very very very very very very long. #faints# And I can't have that, now can I? Hope I kept your attentions. - Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	21. Kiss Shining

Hello my lovelies. This is me! Writing in the Last Chapter of the story that was never forgotten. :) Honestly, did you think that I could forget something like this? I bet you did! Well, there is a party for us all to attend and I plan on weaving you all a splendid ending that will-- oh, right, I shouldn't give that away, should I? Heh. And it's a bit longer than the other ones, so if I must, I'll cut this last act into two acts… So, my dear lovely readers that have been waiting forever for this last chapter- and perhaps for the new people that might stumble upon this later, I hope you enjoy the show. -:bows and draws curtains back on the last Act:- Oh, before I forget, I'm sorry if they're a tad OOC, I haven't looked at Gravitation in over a year almost, so my grip on the characters has probably slipped quite a bit. Sorreh!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Gravitation or any of its characters! Those belong solely to the creator Maki Murakami!!

* * *

**Kiss Shining  
**

"Tatsuha!" Ryuuichi scrambled about, yanking on a pair of nice leather pants as he tried to wake up the other with his lungs. "Hey! Tatsu-kun!" There was a muttering under the blankets as Tatsuha rolled over, still half awake. Ryuuichi fixed the pants and frowned down at the body in his bed. He tapped his lower lip a moment before his eyes lit up with an idea. "Tatsuha, I have chocolate body paint that I just found!"

That got a result. The blankets were tossed back and the singer was then face to face with a rumpled, naked, and sleepy-eyed teenager that looked around eagerly for the chocolate only to find a half leather clad Ryuu. He blinked blurrily, deciding that wasn't so bad in itself before scratching his hand through his hair. "Wasup?"

Ryuuichi sighed, grabbing Tatsuha's arm and hauling him from the bed awkwardly. "C'mon! The party! The party! We're gonna be late, either that or K-san'll burst in here and drag us out- dressed or not!" He turned from Tatsuha and started to look for a shirt. Possibly something form-fitting like his pants, but warm. Warm? He felt Tatsuha place his arms around him, snuggling against his back as he sighed.

"I don't wanna go."

Ryuu could tell right off what Tatsuha wanted to do instead by the way his hands were moving and subtle shifts of his body, but he wouldn't have it. Amazingly flexible after the past couple days, he twisted and wriggled his way out from Tatsuha's grasp before tossing him clothes. "C'mon Tatsuha!" He gave the boy a pleading look. "I've gotta give everyone their presents! I don't want them to think I've forgotten them!" They stood there a moment staring at each other; one with a pleading gaze and the other husky and sleep filled. Finally Tatsuha sighed, stepping back. The singer grinned and glomped his lover. "Great! Now go use the bathroom! And get ready! Hurry! We don't have much time! You made me late na noda!" The famous singer flit out of the room, running to grab something to eat for the both of them so that they could be on their way.

Tatsuha blinked after him, wondering how on earth he could have that much energy that early in the morning. Then again, he mused as he tottered to the bathroom, he would have that kind of energy if they were focusing it on something else, so he supposed that it was possible. Closing the door behind him, Tatsuha found himself grinning again, the memories of the nights before seemed to be nothing but a dream, but the delicious soreness of his body was hard to deny. He stretched a little and took a look in the mirror. Tatsuha grinned more, the expression foolish on his face as he looked at all the little bruises, nips, cuts and other small testimonies of their love that was littered all over his body. He could feel the nips and rough handling of passion all over again, along with the soft-as-silk touch running along his body. The teen shuddered with pleasure at the memory and tried to shake himself out of it before he needed a cold shower. Breathing in deeply, he slowly started to put on his clothes, pulling the pants on (underwear? God no, that stuff was restricting in the worst way), and then the belt to go with it. He looked at his hands and flexed them, staring at them with awe as he thought that those hands had touched Sakuma Ryuuichi. He had touched Sakuma Ryuuichi. THE Sakuma Ryuuichi. He had done more than touch him. Tatsuha grinned. And THE Sakuma Ryuuichi touched him as well. Oh, god, he had to get out of that mind frame. Was he ever out of that mind frame? Now that was a question to consider.

As he slowly began to wake up, Tatsuha managed to make himself look decent for the rest of the day. He didn't need to worry too much about the way he had dressed, counting on his looks to carry him through and make it alright. Dragging his fingers roughly through his hair, the teen ruffled the inky black locks until he was satisfied with the look of them, then he sauntered out of the bathroom to find Ryuu.

"Ryuuichi...?" There was a crash from the kitchen that revealed the other's location. Tatsuha rushed over just in time to see the famous singer struggle to his feet, pots, pans and other cooking utensils around his body. "What are you doing?"

Ryuu looked up and rubbed his arm, suggesting there was a bruise there. "I was just trying to make breakfast before we left..."

Tatsuha moved closer, taking the other's arm and kissing it lightly. "If you're hungry, why don't we pick something up along the way?"

"But... I wanted to make something..." Ryuuichi's eyes seemed to cloud with sadness at the thought of being unable to personally make breakfast for him and his lover.

"I thought you said we had to hurry?" The raven-haired teen stroked his hand along Ryuuichi's jaw. "If not, I can think of something that I'd like to eat... and it doesn't require cooking..." He grinned wolfishly.

"I'd back off, Tatsuha." There was a click behind his head as the barrel of a gun pressed there lightly. The familiar, and currently loathed, sound of a blond American's loud voice spoke again. "Are you trying to get the two of you in trouble?"

"K-san! I didn't hear you come in." Ryuuichi bounced from the clattering metal cooking object and pushed Tatsuha away from the danger of the gun. "Haven't you heard of knocking?"

"Haven't you heard of being on time?" K swiftly grabbed the singer and swung him up over his shoulder. "C'mon, let's go! Do you realize the time? It's late! You're late! How could you be late? Everyone is waiting for you!"

Leaping after them, Tatsuha glared at the trigger-happy blond. "Hey! Put Sakuma-san down!" He found himself staring point blank down another dangerous weapon. "Damn it K! How is it that you're not arrested yet? This is like a freakin' manga! No one cares that some crazy American guy is running around firing off bullets...!" He paused as he remembered a story from his older brother about some psycho chick in a giant metal panda and shook his head. "Isn't anyone around here normal?"

"You, Uesugi-kun, are hardly one to be pointing fingers."

Tatsuha scowled at K-san and made sure that the door was closed behind them as they left. Ryuu had been shouting incoherent rambling as they had moved, and just before he closed the door the singers famed lungs won him audience. "KUMAGORO-KUN IS STILL INSIDE!" The sound reverberated off the walls and down the street. Tatsuha paused and pushed the door open to see Kuma-kun staring at them sullenly from the floor. Before he could even think about why or how Kumagoro had gotten there, he swept down, picked the rabbit up and chased after K, who had ignored the wailing of the singer and continued to the car.

* * *

"So, this is a casual thing, right?" Tatsuha brushed over his shirt, stepping out of the elevator into a long, carpeted hallway."With people we know and whatever? No one else?"

"Just a casual affair!" The singer moved on ahead, oblivious to the bellhop who was struggling with the luggage carrier that was piled with presents for the other members of his circle. Tossing his rabbit into the air he looked back and flashed a grin to the teen. "Are you worried?"

Tatsuha smirked back, his walk changing just enough to signify a bolder attitude and perhaps a more cocky air. "Worried? Why should I be worried?"

"Good!" Ryuuichi whipped back around and pushed through two large, heavily decorated, thick doors into a room that was decidedly _not_ casual.

The teen found himself thrown into a situation that would usually not bother him much at all, but now, after those few nights with the famous singer Sakuma Ryuuichi, he felt the first fluttering of nervousness clam around his stomach as he strolled in after the singer. It only got worse when everyone turned to watch them enter. Of course, Ryuu seemed perfectly fine as the spotlight shone down on him, bright and glaring, as he happily hopped over next to Seguchi-san and they bent their heads together in conversation. Tatsuha, on the other hand, while he was used to having a certain kind of spotlight on him, wasn't quite used to this kind of glaring, bright, calculating light. It was almost as if everyone knew how he had spent his past few days… it struck the teen that he shouldn't be embarrassed of what he had done. After all, wasn't it everyone's dream to have been with THE Sakuma Ryuuichi? Wasn't it everyone's dream to have at least touched THE Sakuma Ryuuichi? His shoulders squared back and he let his black pits sweep over the room, a cat-like, satisfied grin spreading slowly over his face as he met and returned the suspicious gazes that were directed at him. He was where they all wanted to be.

A heavy hand landed on his shoulder and an almost bored, if not slightly sarcastic voice mulled in his ear, "Don't let it go to your head. You'll get excited again, and we don't need an embarrassment like that here."

The teen grinned back to his brother. "What? Think I'm gonna embarrass you?"

"You wouldn't be embarrassing _me_." The almost identical, but obviously older, blond stood straighter and let his gold eyes prowl the room until they landed on Tatsuha again in cold humor. "You'd only be embarrassing yourself, and while that would be amusing to me, I'd rather not have other guests go home with unpleasant memories."

"Since when are you concerned about other people's thoughts?" He turned and raised an inky black eyebrow. "Has Shindou domesticated you or something? Tamed you?"

That earned Tatsuha a dark look. "What? Is your head so far stuck in your fantasy world that you can't understand what it would mean for the people in this place if you were to embarrass yourself and force me to drag you out?"

"Ah, so you _are_ looking out for yourself."

"Look at it however you want."

"Yuuki!" A pink haired Shuichi suddenly appeared next to the blond. "Is it true? I heard Sakuma-san was here!" He looked around eagerly, eyes energetically searching the room for the famed singer.

"Your lover is over there."

"Yuuki! Don't be cruel! You know that…" his voice got lower, as if to hide the fact "…you're the only lover for me."

"Yeah, bro, why would Sakuma want that little pipsqueak anyway? He'd want a real man."

"You're a real man, Tatsuha?"

Shuichi grinned, "You're younger than _me_."

"I sure don't _act_ like you. You act like you're 3 years old."

"I do not! Yuuki! Tatsuha-kun is being mean to me!"

"Shut up, the both of you. You're giving me a headache."

"Ta-tsu-ha-kuuuun!" The singsong voice came from the other side of the room and the small group of three turned to look at the wildly waving singer. "It's time to give everyone their preeeeseeents!"

Yuki grimaced. "Is he really 31? He doesn't act it. He acts about as old as _you_." His comment as directed to the currently star-struck and excited Shuichi.

"He's glorious! He's shining! He's a GOD!"

"Good, you can sleep with him."

"WHAT?!" Tatsuha and Shuichi sent identical glares to Eiri.

"Are you kicking me out _again_-?"

"He's _mine-_!"

"Better hurry up and go over before he cries or something…" The author gestured to where Ryuuichi was still waving wildly, Kumagoro flailing in the air as he attempted to get the others attention.

Tatsuha gave his brother one more glare before turning and waving to Ryuuichi, sauntering off in his direction.

"Yuki, you wouldn't really kick me out and expect me to go live with Sakuma-san, would you?" A worried Shuichi hung off his arm, staring up at the writer with puppy-dog eyes. "Tatsuha-kun is living with him, and he's a huge perv."

Yuki didn't even look down. "Shut up, brat."

"Yuki you're so mean!"

"If you didn't like it then you wouldn't be hanging around me."

"It's only because I know that deep down you're a good guy!" The other huffed, letting go and sulking in the direction of the other singer.

"Yeah, right. You're just trying to cover for the fact that you're a masochist.

"Gah! Don't _say_ stuff like that!"

The man smirked. He said it only because he knew the other would get bent out of shape, and seeing him flailing about like an idiot was pretty amusing in itself. "The truth hurts, doesn't it?

"You really are an ass!" Shuichi fled to Sakuma-san, leaving the amused Eiri behind.

When Yuki finally came upon Ryuuichi and his adoring fans, the 'present' opening had already started. He wondered, vaguely, what the singer could have possibly gotten everyone that they didn't already have and was rewarded (if one could call it rewarding) when he found a giant stuffed animal shoved in his face.

"And this is for you- along with this." Ryuuichi pushed another, this time wrapped, present at him and bounced off to give something to someone else.

"Having a good time, Eiri-san?"

He glanced down to see Tohma appear beside him, eyes trained on the singer almost like a watchful parent. "Well I was." He dropped the giant panther to the floor and looked at the other present awkwardly.

"Just take it and smile…" The manager said with a smile of his own, slanting his gaze across and over to the author.

Yuki hefted it. "It feels like a laptop. I don't _need_ another laptop." His gaze fell down to the stuffed animal. It stared sullenly back, as if insulted that it had been dropped on the floor. "I don't need that either."

"I'm not sure, Eiri, I think he looks just like you. Sakuma-san has good taste."

The golden haired man glared at the producer. "What did you get?"

He smiled. "I haven't opened it yet. I told him I'd wait until I got home so it could be opened under the tree."

"What? No stuffed animal?"

"Oh no," Tohma's smile turned a bit lazy, "I have one of those too."

Silence fell over them as they watched Ryuuichi spread his famous chaos and 'sparkling' personality, making people bounce around with him as he moved from subject to person to subject. Right next to him Tatsuha and Shuichi vied for his attention, often pushing each other over in their eagerness to be the closest.

"They really are a bunch of fools, aren't they?" Yuki tucked the laptop under his arm.

"Mmm... indeed."

Neither voiced the identical phrase that sounded inside them. _But that's why we have to look out for them; that's what makes them so special_...

* * *

"Mmmmnn!" Ryuuichi stretched, pulling his body to the fullest before he twisted. "That was a good party! It had everything, didn't it, Kumagoro? Fans, lights, shiny things, good food, ice cream, smiles and happiness all around!"

Tatsuha flopped onto the couch next to Ryuu, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "It was unnecessarily long..." _and Seguchi-san gave me chills..._ The black haired teen shuddered at the memory of Tohma when they were eating. He had chosen to sit next to his love, idol, and adorable lover-- which was apparently a very bad idea. Seguchi had not stopped smiling daggers toward him the entire meal. "I feel like he would've killed me if I did one thing wrong..."

"Hmm?" The singer glanced over, Kumagoro's arms in his hands as he had been making the pink rabbit dance around happily. "Who?"

_No good, Sakuma-san adores Seguchi Tohma... _"Uh, K-san. He kept flailing that gun around. Honestly, shouldn't he be without one?"

"Silly Tatsu! He's a bodyguard! He has to have a gun on him, otherwise if the bad guys come he won't have anything to defend his guardee with!"

"Of course..." _Why do I get the feeling he doesn't need a gun to do that...?_

"Hey," Ryuu leaned over Tatsuha, "did you have fun?"

The young man blinked, rubbing his eyes slightly as he stared at the image before him. The light from the small lamp illuminated the singer's body, giving him what could be a soft halo. _He really is like a god..._ "Of course." He gave what could be considered a crossbreed of a smile and a grin, "I'll always have fun if you're around."

"But what if I'm not around?"

"Eh?"

"I mean," Ryuuichi sat back on his toes, "I do lots of traveling, so I won't be here all the time." Blue-green stared steadily into onyx black. "If you always have fun when I'm around, what'll you do when I leave?"

"Don't be silly." Tatsuha pushed himself up and slung an arm over the couch, grinning, "I'll just have to stalk you wherever you go."

The singer blinked, "Stalk? Isn't that illigal?"

"Not if you don't get caught." He grinned. _And I haven't yet._

"You're so strange, Tatsuha-kun."

Tatsuha reached forward, brushing his fingers through the light illuninated strands lining the singer's face. "I'd do anything for you." _Uwaahh... so soft._ It was amazing how he could feel each individual strand. Had he noticed things like that with his other lovers? Like the way their hair felt in his hands, the feel of their skin against his, the expressions that tumbled across their face... had he ever noticed them?

"Anything?"

"Anything."

"Why?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why? You wouldn't do anything for Eiri-san, would you?"

_Way to break the mood... is there a way to bring it back?_ He scoured his mind. "Well, he _is_ my brother, so of course I would. Mostly. Maybe not." Tatsuha grinned. "He's a big boy, he can take care of himself."

"Hmm..." Ryuuichi looked thoughtful, his eyes turning up to the ceiling for a moment, "you're right. So why would you do anything for me? I'm a big boy too."

"Isn't it obvious?" He got a blank stare and grinned to himself. _Of course I have to spell it all out..._ He pulled himself closer as he lightly ran his fingers through the other's hair, not stopping his movement forward until they were forehead to forehead. "No? It's because," he paused, dramatic effect was good, "I love you."

"Is that so?" Ryuuichi stared at the teen, even if his voice was calm and seemed unconcerned, his heart was pounding. Did Tatsuha feel that way too then? It was okay a few days ago for him to have his chest feel that painfully even after just a few days? He had to stay calm, cool... he'd have to test him a little bit more.

_Damn_, he wasn't nearly as excited about it as Tatsuha had hoped, "Mmhmm." It was exhilarating to say, however. "What about you? Do you love me?"

"I dunno, Tatsuha, isn't it a bit soon to say that?" The singer looked down at his hand, counting on his fingers how many days they had known each other. Wiggling the measly five digits to the teen, he continued, "We've only really been _together_ for five days." _Should I say it? Should I? Would that be wrong? How do I respond to that? Why am I so nervous? Aren't I 31?_ If he wasn't careful, he's fall off the couch in his confusion.

"Yeah but, we've gone through alot, haven't we?"

"I guess so..." _We really have been through lots of things..._

"Besides... I've loved you for a long time."

That got Tatsuha a blink of surprise; now he was curious. "You have?"

"Yup!"

"Why?"

_You're just full of questions tonight, aren't you Sakuma-sama?_ Tatsuha did his best to remain calm, but it was hard since he felt like his stomach was getting tenderized by a hammer. Saying it out like that and getting such a dull response was difficult, he almost regretted saying anything at all. "Why not?"

"I mean, what do you love about me?"

"What isn't there to love?"

"So everything?"

"Everything."

"And anything."

"The whole package. I'll take it all with no complaints."

The serious stare that had been making Tatsuha so uncomfortable fell away to a frown and a determined glint, "What if a past lover showed up saying that she had a baby by me and she needed money but her mother would only allow me to help out if I stayed at their house as a rightful father and then the FBI showed up saying I had a DUI in America that I had to pay for and it had gathered up so much interest over time that it would strip me of all my money along with helping out with my baby and then Tohma showed up saying that he was in love with me and then Noriko cursed me and made it so I'll never make any more babies ever again and my voice suddenly broke and I couldn't sing anymore and I was left as nothing other than a 31 year old who loved to hug a pink stuffed bunny?"

Tatsuha stared at Ryuuichi, but it seemed the singer was dead serious. _Did he say all that in one breath?_ "Well... I guess..." _What did he say first?_ "I would help you with the baby, live with you in the house so you wouldn't get molested by the scary mother-in-law, I'd stay with you and help you make money again, shove Seguchi-san off a cliff, um, find a witch doctor to break your curse... and find you a job as an auctioneer because even if you couldn't sing I bet you'd be one hell of a fast talker still." He stopped and then added, "And then at night I'd cuddle up to you and that pink stuffed bunny with my teddy bear and we could be nothing more than two lovers who loved to love." _Did I miss anything...?_ He searched back to try and remember what Ryuuichi had said.

"Tatsuha-kun... you sure are strange." Ryuu smiled at Tatsuha, catching the young man off guard as he completely forgot what he was trying to remember. Well, it wouldn't be so bad to wait and say it later, right? He could feel the love for the teen gently encompassing his heart as he just gazed with a smile at the young man.

"Am I?" He smiled back, "I think you're strange." He paused, "I still love you."

"Tatsuha-"

"I love you." He leaned in and kissed the shining god-like man before him. "You don't have to say it back yet. Just let me love you..." _Let me love you, and I'll stay with you forever._ He wrapped his arms around the singer and kissed him again. _I promise_.

Ryuuichi allowed Tatsuha to kiss him, feeling the gentle energy heat his body slowly, like glowing embers in a fire. The kind that took forever to go out. Was this what it was like to be loved? He could deal with that feeling... he could deal with it for a long time.

--

"Hey, Tatsuha..."

He cuddled the singer close to him on the couch, watching the blinking lights of the Christmas tree that they hadn't taken down yet. "Hmm?"

"I was just thinking..."

"What?"

Ryuuichi looked at the teen with a thoughtful gaze, "It's the first time in a long time... that I'm not alone for the holidays." He turned back to look at the tree and leaned on the younger Uesugi sibling. "It's nice... not being alone."

"Yeah..." Tatsuha stared at the tree for a long time before finally speaking when he was certain the other was asleep. "And you won't be alone again." Kissing the top of the singers head, Tatsuha wondered when he had gotten so sappy. It would've been awkward if he didn't mean every word he was saying. "'Cause I'll be here."

A smile curled up the corners of the singer's mouth slowly, "Thank you, Tatsuha." _I think I love you too... but I'll tell you that later... when I'm absolutely certain. For now, let's just be together..._

* * *

**Author's Corner:** Dear god, is that the end? That's it! That's the end! Sorry there wasn't more to the party. XDD I got all bored with it really fast. And I'm very sorry about the terrible OOCness of them all! x.x Holy cow! I bet it's terrible!! And what's with that ending? It's terribly cheesy. XD Oh well. :3 I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter! If you like Beyblade, you should keep an eye out for my new fic! It's only got one chapter right now, but it's gonna be great! I can feel it! Hopefully it won't be as long as this one. XD I'm glad you guys stuck around with me for this thing. I'm so sorry it took so long... but I hope you enjoyed staying with me! Thank you again for your support! ;3 I couldn't have done it without you guys.


End file.
